Sacrificed Hope
by Tiannstnocfm
Summary: It could have been a perfect friendship, but horrible events threaten to destroy the lives of Legolas and young Estel. Will they ever forgive each other, even if the twins survive? COMPLETE
1. Life Threatening Trip

**Sacrificed Hope by Shadowfaxgal**

**Rated** PG-13 - For torture and violence. No romance and little swearing.  
  
**Genre** Mostly angst with some action. Lots of Hurt/Comfort. If you don't like character-torture, don't read it   
  
**Characters** Mainly Estel(Aragorn) and Legolas, quite a bit of the twins, some original characters, and a little Elrond and Thranduil.  
  
**Updated** Every 2-3 weeks. 

**Disclaimer** I don't own LOTR. (But if I controlled the movie...I'd have had Elladan and Elrohir in it!)  
  
_I'm most likely 'changing' things around- My elvish leaves much to be desired and some of my sentences and actions I'm not sure elves would do/say...but please just go along with it. I might have a few errors but I try to re-post the chapters when my wonderful reviewers point them out. I know the twins and Legolas are 'adult' elves but in my stories they look and act like teenagers. I am erasing all evidence of Gilraen after she brought Aragorn to Imladris (sorry if that upsets you). And Estel is 7 years old in this story, and yes he fights orcs and yes I know that is probably not realistic, but just please go along with the idea that these are small, stupid orcs, and he is a good fighter. And since when Legolas met Aragorn is not recorded anywhere, I'll be making many fanfics of different times and reactions of them on their 'first meeting'. Please review and remember that I'm only 13 so I'm not a writing expert or anything and this is my first fic, but constructive criticism is very welcome.  
_  
Thanks to: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Just Me :o), Brittany, TeacherTam, Warrior Elf, Beling, Immortal-grace, sesshomaru103, Ainu Laire, TheRowan, tina, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Kathira, drew'sgirl, Varin, Lady Jaina, Jadelyn Rashwe, and Bec for reviewing this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life-Threatening Trip**

* * *

  
  
Legolas inhaled deeply, the air was so fresh. He absolutely loved being in Rivendell. While he also loved being in Mirkwood, there was just something so peaceful here, so serene...   
  
He smiled to himself, thinking of the twins. With Elladan and Elrohir in Rivendell it was never that peaceful. But Legolas liked it that way. It was always fun to be with them, his best friends, though always in some kind of mischief.  
  
Then, in the distance he saw two identical shapes. They were kicking a leather ball back and forth between them. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, but Legolas thought he saw a smaller, third person next to them. Then one of the twins turned for a second and caught sight of Legolas. A smile broadened on his face. He turned to the other and said something, and then they ran towards him.  
  
They were in front of him within seconds.  
  
"Ai, Legolas, where've you been, we've missed you!" Elrohir teased.  
  
"You're just in time for a game." Elladan shoved the ball into Legolas, who staggered backward.  
  
He smiled. "I have had to stay in Mirkwood with my father. There's been much business to attend to...But that doesn't mean I can't still beat both of you." He twirled the ball on his finger.  
  
"Sure..." Elrohir snorted.  
  
It was then Legolas noticed a small figure behind Elrohir, hiding. Elladan turned to see what Legolas was looking at.  
  
"Oh yes," he said. "You haven't been here in the past years, Legolas. You haven't been introduced yet."  
  
Legolas frowned in confusion. Been introduced to whom?  
  
"What are you waiting for, brother?" Elladan asked.  
  
Legolas looked up to Elrohir, but for some reason the question hadn't seemed to have been directed to him.  
  
Slowly, a small child stepped out from behind Elrohir. He had a little longer than shoulder length, slightly wavy dark brown hair and grey- blue eyes.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Legolas." He said shyly with a polite half-bow.  
  
"Um...Hello." Legolas stuttered. He shot a look at Elladan. _'Who is this?'_  
  
Elladan stepped closer. "This is Estel, our little brother." he stated, smiling down at the boy.  
  
Legolas looked down at the boy. "Hope?" he questioned incredulously.  
  
The boy looked to the ground timidly, hurt at the tone of his name.  
  
Elrohir shot him a dangerous look.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas stammered. "I just..."  
  
The boy looked up at him questioningly and Legolas couldn't help but gasp, which earned him another dirty look from the twins.  
  
The child called Estel's hair had fallen back and Legolas realized he was no elfling. His ears were round.  
  
Legolas immediately felt sorry. He didn't know why the twins had a new 'brother' who wasn't even an elf though named as such, but he was being quite rude. He knelt down.  
  
"Forgive me for my ways, Estel. It is I who am pleased to meet you."  
  
The boy smiled sheepishly and blushed.  
  
"Come, Estel," Elrohir motioned and the boy immediately raced to his side as they walked a little ways away. Legolas stood up and faced Elladan with a quizzical look.  
  
Elladan sighed. "I am sorry, Legolas, we never got to tell you about him."  
  
"Where did you get him?" Legolas asked, then immediately realized he was once again impolite. Saying it like they had 'gotten him' at a shop or something.  
  
Elladan smirked. "We got him five years ago when his father was killed. It was his mother's wish for him to live in Rivendell. Ada adopted him as a son so now he's our little brother." He paused and sighed. "We have tried so hard for him to fit in. Some elves here are quite unjust to him. He can't help it he is not an elf, Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded, feeling worse than he had by the minute.  
  
"There is no reason he can't live with elves." Elladan continued. "He is a fine brother and it doesn't matter what race he is, though he does try so hard to be like the elves. Just because he's a human doesn't mean he's any less than you or me, Legolas, you should know that."  
  
"I do know that!" Legolas snapped.  
  
Elladan sighed softly. "I know, but you do not know how great of a friend he could be."  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for days Estel has been pleading to come along on a trip of 'Ro's and mine but we fear it would be too dangerous. Possibly you could go on a little ride with him while we're gone, a safer one, and get to know him better."  
  
"Alright." 

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

As the afternoon wind blew gently through his long blonde hair, Legolas urged his horse on. He glanced over at the human boy beside him, adopted brother of his best friends, Elladan and Elrohir. He had been taught that humans were weak, living such a short life and being so susceptible to illness, but Estel didn't seem that way. He was always very polite and kind, and didn't seem weak at all. In fact, he rode his horse almost as well as most of the elves he knew.  
  
He knew it must be hard for the boy, though, to live with the elves but not be able to always do things with them. He would never be able to go out in the frigid temperatures of the winter and walk on the snow and participate in a snowball fight with his brothers. And someday he knew he'd have to leave his brothers and elf-friends. He would have to die.  
  
But Estel never seemed to mind. In the recent past he had gotten to know the child very well and was beginning to like him. Elladan and Elrohir were coming back from a trip in a little more than a week and Estel had grown restless without them so Legolas and the human were going on a small ride. During it they'd also be able to get to know each other better.  
  
He didn't know how deadly their little ride would prove.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Legolas told Estel they should stop for camp. They halted the horses and began to head for the riverbank to get water for dinner. The pair walked a little ways when an inhuman sound rang through the air. A shiver ran down Legolas' spine.  
  
"Yrch!" he hissed.  
  
The two whirled around to return to their horses just in time to see the animals bolt and orcs surround them. Before a word could be said, the orcs were on them and the boy and elf were forced to fight. They were too close for arrows, so Legolas resorted to his sword, horrid worry for the child's safety burning inside of him.  
  
The elf and boy killed many orcs, though, despite the elf's fear of whether the boy could defend himself well enough. Soon there were just a little over a dozen left.  
  
Legolas plunged his sword through an orc's neck just as he felt a sharp blow to his back and fell forward to his knees, almost on top of the dead orc. He felt rough arms grab him around his chest, immobilizing his arms, and felt the cold metal of a dagger on his throat.  
  
"Move and die." A gruff voice whispered sternly.  
  
"Vanne Estel! Bar lyaselda!" Legolas cried. _Go Estel! Save yourself!_  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw the horror-stricken face of the boy before he ran into the woods. Then Legolas felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world went black.

* * *

Estel felt a sickening feeling when Legolas mentioned orcs. They were vile creatures that were known to torture victims. They had killed his father.  
  
He gripped the hilt of his sword. He knew he's need it. Orcs began to surround the two and the battle began.  
  
Almost immediately the pair was separated from each other until Estel could barely see Legolas. He hoped he was okay. He whirled his sword around, killing orcs. He was thankful he had a weapon and knew how to wield it, but never expected to have to. Everything was a blur of action as he swung and stabbed skillfully, thankful for the fairly short stature of the orcs.  
  
It made him sick to his stomach as the blood poured from the creatures but for some reason he felt some sort of pride in doing this. It felt good. It felt good to kill the monsters that had taken his father from him.  
  
Suddenly, out of his peripheral vision he saw an orc bring a club hard down on Legolas' back and the elf fell to his knees. His heart froze, but even though there was not that many orcs left, he had to continue fighting.  
  
Estel watched a large orc press a dagger to the prince's throat as he killed an orc and realized that there were no more to fight. The remaining ones were watching their leader and Legolas. They didn't even see the human boy.  
  
"Vanne Estel! Bar lyaselda!" Legolas cried.  
  
Fortunately, the orcs figured the elf was just cursing them in his language, but Estel knew what he'd said. And he was right. There was nothing he could do by himself. It would be one boy against a dozen orcs. Estel needed to run. But he couldn't. He was frozen there. He couldn't leave Legolas. It would mean certain death, but if he stayed it would be certain death for both of them.  
  
Estel pulled himself to run. He dropped his sword, took one last look at the limp form of the prince being picked up by the creatures, and took off racing into the woods.

* * *

Legolas awoke with a pain his head and back and found himself bound to a tree tightly with ropes around his arms and chest. He immediately began to thrash but soon found it useless, at least for the moment. About fifty yards away he saw the flickering of a fire and the figures of orcs through the trees.  
  
He was a captive to the creatures and could not escape.  
  
Then he smirked slightly. This certainly wasn't the first time. He was always getting into trouble. But his smile faltered quickly when he thought about Estel.  
  
He heard a grunt behind him. He could not see it but knew there was an orc guard there. For hours he stood there, saving his energy for a better opportunity to escape. His only thoughts were that he hoped Estel had gotten away safely.

* * *

Estel ran until his legs could bear it no more. He collapsed against a thick tree trunk, sides heaving.  
  
_'Legolas'_  
  
He had told him to leave. He wasn't betraying him, was he? He knew in his heart it was what the elf had wanted, for him to be safe, but it was at least three days walk to Rivendell, and another on horseback to find him. Plus, the orcs would be going the other way and it would be hard to find them, so Legolas would have to be at least five days in the orc's grasp. Estel doubted the orcs would keep him alive that long.  
  
They would not take him. Against Legolas' biddings, he stood up, and began to silently trot through the woods, the way he had came from.  
  
He was stealthy and quiet. He did not know which way the orcs had gone but could not risk them hearing him. He kept at a steady pace for hours, and it began to grow dark but there was still no sign of Legolas. He had reached the place they fought, and in the beginning there had been a sort of trail to follow, but it was quickly becoming less evident, and there was little light to go by. Also, they seemed to be dragging something. Or someone.  
  
Estel continued to track but it soon became futile. It was late at night with only a sliver of a moon, which little of its light came through the thick trees.  
  
Finally he stopped. If he continued, he might be passing the way they went and go for hours in the wrong direction and would never find Legolas.  
  
"Ya ier ly, mellon nin?" He whispered to the darkness. _Where are you, my friend?_  
  
Suddenly, as if answer to his plea, he heard noises. He stood perfectly still. He could hear the sound of crickets and other night- dwellers, but something else not so usual. Barely audible through the other sounds, he could hear the faint sounds of moving underbrush and gruff dark language.  
  
As quiet as he could he crept closer to the sound until he could see the faint glow of a fire in the distance. He moved closer.  
  
Estel bit back a gasp and dodged behind a tree.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath, his adrenaline pumping. He slowly peered out of his hiding spot. About a hundred feet away was an orc standing in front of a thick tree. Fortunately, it made no move to indicate it had seen the human. Behind it Estel could see ropes tied around the tree and figured he had a pretty good guess at what was being held captive. But how could he get there?  
  
There was a chance, considering there was only one orc, but one sound from that orc and he'd have much more than he could handle. He racked his mind for a solution but could find none.  
  
He was desperate but there seemed to be no way to help his friend. Plus, if he decided to go back to Rivendell he couldn't. He didn't know where it was anymore. He could try some extraordinary rescue feat, but chances were great he'd just get himself killed, and eventually Legolas too.  
  
He thought of his brothers. What would they do if both their best friends and little brother left them?  
  
_'Yes!'  
_  
At the thought of his brothers his mind began to drift, thinking of the times he'd spent with them. He remembered them teaching his archery. He remembered a time at the archery field when Elladan had bet Elrohir he could hit the center of the target with a dagger at a distance. Having been their first time, they did not succeed flawlessly, but the trio of brothers had continued to try and perfected the 'sport'.  
  
As softly as he could he crept from behind his tree, crouched down, and raced behind another, closer to the orc who didn't even notice. Estel continued this until he was only about ten feet from the unsuspecting beast. He silently unsheathed one of the twin daggers his brothers had gave him and raised it expertly as he had been taught. He stepped just far enough from behind the tree so he had room and raised his arm. The orc turned and opened his mouth to shout the alarm but not fast enough. A dagger was imbedded in his throat and he began to fall, dead, to the ground.  
  
Estel immediately raced forward. However much he dreaded touching the creature it would make too much of a noise as it fell so he caught it as it slumped over and gently eased it to the ground. He wiped his hands on his tunic with disgust. Not wanting to make anymore noise he left his cherished blade in the orc and pulled out his other one. He wanted to check the other side of the tree, to make sure it was Legolas and see what condition he was in, but he didn't know if any orcs could see the front.  
  
He pulled the ropes towards him and slid his dagger into the space between bindings and rope. He sawed quietly back and forth for what seemed like an unnecessarily long time but could go no faster and still be quiet. Finally the ropes gave way and fell to the ground, thankfully not on any leaves that would make a noise.

* * *

Suddenly Legolas felt a tightening on the rope and felt an unseen presence behind him but could not see what it was. After a minute of anxious waiting he heard a faint snap, felt a sharp tug on the rope, and then watched it fall soundlessly to the ground. Immediately he turned to the back of the tree in amazement.  
  
"Let's go!" Estel whispered urgently as he sheathed his dagger.  
  
They ran as quietly as possible, but also as fast. Legolas marveled at how swift the boy was. They were only about five minutes away when they heard the frenzied cries of the orcs who had just noticed their captive was missing.  
  
"Faster!" Legolas murmured.  
  
Abruptly, a thick orc club flew out of the bushes and collided with Estel's chest. Before Legolas could do anything the boy flew limply to the ground. Orcs came out from every side of him and the elf was soon held tightly back.

* * *

Estel ran with Legolas, who fortunately, other than a few bruises and scratches, didn't seem to be very badly hurt.  
  
Without warning, he saw an object fly through the air in front of him. He felt an agonizing pain throughout his chest and the snapping of ribs before everything went dark.

* * *

"Estel!" Legolas cried in horror to the boy who hadn't yet moved.  
  
Then he saw an immensely large orc step out of the trees.  
  
"Well, well, well." He rumbled. "It seems our little elf is trying to escape."  
  
He roughly jabbed the boy with his boot.  
  
"And who's this? Seems a little small to be a fighter..." He peered closer. "Ai! A human! Now, what would an elf be doing with those other than his kin?"  
  
Legolas said nothing. Estel stirred slightly. The orc grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet, jerking the child into alertness.  
  
"A friend of yours?" he sneered.  
  
Legolas did not know what to say. Say nothing and who knew what the orc would do to the vulnerable boy. But orcs loved torturing just as much as killing, especially torturing people in front of their loved ones.  
  
"No," Legolas lied, hoping that just maybe they'd let him go, even though it seemed futile.  
  
"Oh, really?" the orc grunted. "Well if you don't know him I suppose you won't mind what we do to him?" he roughly punched the boy in his already damaged ribs.  
  
Estel fell to his knees, slumped over and gasping for breath. The orc held a knife inches above the child's back. "Are you sure you don't know him?"  
  
"No, please!" Legolas cried. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
The orc smiled broadly.  
  
"So you do know him?" He raised his dagger. "All the better."  
  
He plunged the blade towards the boys back.

* * *

_**TBC!**_


	2. Captivity

_Thank you to all those who reviewed this chapter: Lord __Elrond of Hogwarts, final-fantasy-20, Brittany, Warrior Elf, Lady Jaina, ann, Gwyn, bant, Legolas-Aragorn-r- hot, Tweety Mortenson, Gabby-the-elf, and Elf-princess Jaymee Greenleaf._

* * *

****

**Chapter 2: Captivity**

* * *

"No!" Legolas cried, wildly thrashing.  
  
The orc stopped the movement of the dagger just as it touched Estel's back. He turned to the elf.  
  
"Why of course," he sneered. "Why kill him now when we can have so much fun torturing?"  
  
He slowly pressed the dagger into the boy's back until crimson could be seen staining the tunic and the boy was trembling.  
  
"No! Please stop!" Legolas pleaded. And finally the orc did.  
  
"Let's get moving!" it growled.  
  
Legolas could do nothing as orcs tied his hands tightly. He felt a blade against his back.  
  
"Walk." An orc ordered and Legolas reluctantly obeyed. He watched as the same thing was done to a frightened, shaking Estel. Then they walked.  
  
The forest was dense but Legolas could still tell when morning came, though it was still very dark, so they kept walking. More of a jog actually, and Estel seemed more like he was being dragged. They continued for hours until it was once again nightfall. The boy stumbled and fell countless times and was breathing harshly. Legolas didn't think it looked like he could continue much longer. But he did. For another whole day they walked.  
  
Estel staggered aimlessly about until finally his legs gave way and he collapsed. The large orc that had already given him so much pain stepped up to him and he struggled to stand up.  
  
"If you're not going to walk you had better at least have a good reason, human." He said gruffly. He kneeled over the boy. "Hold him." he commanded to the orc that had been leading him.  
  
The orc did as he was told. The large orc grabbed one of the frantic boy's legs.  
  
"NO!" Legolas cried but was once again restrained from doing anything.  
  
In one swift movement the orc bent the boy's leg backward and a sickening crunch could be heard. 

* * *

Estel tightened his jaw and clenched his fists. He bit back a cry of pain as his leg was broken and tears burned in his eyes. He'd never felt anything like it. It was horrible. It felt like his body was breaking. His mind screamed and his limbs shook. He wished that the pain would go away.  
  
But he would not cry, he would not shout. He would not give the orcs the pleasure. He may die but he would not succumb to the horrible creatures. He knew it was what they wanted.  
  
Another searing pain. 

* * *

Legolas watched in horror as both of the Estel's legs were broken. Then the horrible beast tied the child's hands together and draped the ropes over its shoulder, pulling it taught until Estel was on his knees. Then they proceeded to drag him along, roughly jarring his legs, as the orc hoard continued northward.  
  
Legolas desperately wanted to get to Estel, to help him. He couldn't believe that such a young, innocent boy was being caused so much pain. But no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get to the child.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like days of endless walking, the orcs stopped.  
  
"Get a fire going!" an orc yelled.  
  
Legolas was roughly tied to a tree while Estel was merely thrown to the ground yards in front of him. The boy had been dragged on his broken legs for the whole time, being punched in his ribs at any given time, and had no food. He lay there limply on the forest floor.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas whispered urgently. The boy raised his head feebly and looked up at the elf with half open, pain filled eyes. Legolas felt his heart go cold. How could the orcs be so cruel? He was a child. He did not deserve to be treated this way. "Oh, Estel I am so sorry."  
  
"Not....your fault." The boy mumbled shakily, laying his head back on the leaves, wrapping his sore arms around himself with a weak whimper. He was not chained but there was no way of him moving with his legs in the condition they were.  
  
But many minutes later, to Legolas' surprise, he watched as the boy slowly pushed himself up by his arms and proceeded to crawl towards Legolas, closing his eyes tightly in anguish. Legolas knew the boy would never leave without him, however much he wished he would. Neither Legolas nor Estel saw the large orc coming up behind the boy until it grabbed his collar and yanked him into a standing position.  
  
"Trying to leave, eh?" he growled. He dragged the pathetically struggling boy out of Legolas' sight but the prince knew what was happening. 

* * *

Estel closed his eyes as he felt the cold metal against his back and then the hot pain and the blood. He could feel the searing of whips hitting him and could hear the cruel taunts of the orc. It felt like his skin was being torn off, which it actually was. His breath came in quick, weak gasps but he made no sound. Not a single whimper, not one tear. He would not give the orcs the pleasure. 

* * *

After horrid anticipation Legolas finally saw the orc come back, dragging Estel behind him. He gasped in terror. The boy was bloody and beaten, unmoving.  
  
The orc stopped near a fire the orcs had abandoned. He grabbed Estel's right arm and, stretching it out, shoved it into the flames, letting the child go with a laugh. The boy quickly recoiled with a barely contained yelp, pulling his arm back and holding it against chest as he curled in on himself on the ground. With a satisfied grunt the orc kicked him and began to walk away.  
  
"Dispose of him next to the elf. He's next." He growled to another.  
  
A nearby orc grabbed Estel's burned arm and dragged him near Legolas. He pulled the boy to his legs which immediately gave way as he fell to his knees. In a swift motion the orc swiped Estel's chest with a dagger and then plunged it into his shoulder.  
  
Estel's body shook with agony as he was stabbed and he fell to the ground. The orc kicked him hard but he didn't move. The orc smiled. He looked up at the horror-stricken face of Legolas.  
  
"No need to be jealous, elf," he sneered. "You're next."  
  
Then he left the bound Mirkwood Prince and the fading boy.  
  
Legolas watched as Estel did not stir. He began to think that he should have said something to the orcs to try to stop them. It would have been useless, and he was afraid they would only hurt the boy more if he yelled at them. But he still couldn't believe that this had happened...he had not been able to save the boy.  
  
"Estel?" he whispered frantically but the boy did not stir. After anxious minutes he slumped over, kept up only by the rope. The boy still did not move. "Estel, please answer. Don't fade, little one, please," his voice shook.  
  
Suddenly he noticed a small movement in the boy's prone figure. Estel pushed himself upright with his arms, then, grimacing in pain, stood up. 

* * *

The pain was unbearable. His legs screamed and shook. But he ignored it. He had to walk. He had to free Legolas if they were ever to escape.  
  
Tears began to roll down his face. He could hold them in no longer. 

* * *

The boy staggered over to Legolas, his head bowed and his left arm clutching the other.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas asked in wonder but did not get a response.  
  
The boy walked slowly to the side of the tree and to the elf's sheer astonishment, pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. Estel quaked as his body weakened and blood freely stained his shoulder, but he continued to saw away at the bindings.  
  
Finally the ropes snapped and fell, but so did the boy, completely lifelessly, the dagger falling from his limp fingers.  
  
Legolas immediately dropped to his side, but there was no time to check on him. The orcs would soon see what was happening. He scooped up the limp child and ran.  
  
He ran like he had never run before. His legs were sore and his body was weak but he ran. He could not stop. He ran for minutes which seemed to turn into hours until finally he could run no more. He fell to the ground, breathing hard, clutching the unresponsive child close.  
  
Then he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. The prince held Estel tighter and struggled to stand, ready to do anything to defend the child.  
  
Then he saw who it was.  
  
Two identical figures stepped out of the woods, having heard someone approach, and then stopped, staring in disbelief.  
  
"Legolas?" Elladan asked in astonishment, not seeing the battered body in his friend's arms.  
  
The twins rushed forward.....then they saw their little brother.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir cried in horror. Legolas slid the boy into the twin's arms as his legs gave way. He felt Elladan's arms hold him up, but the older twin obviously was more worried about the child at the moment.  
  
"Legolas, what happened?" he asked, his voice clearly frightened as his eyes locked onto his twin who was gently cradling Estel's body and wrapping his cloak around him to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Orcs," Legolas breathed.  
  
The twins' eyes widened and Elrohir whistled, a horse quickly bounding out of the trees. "One of our horses hurt itself shortly into the trip so we sent it home and we've both been riding this one." He explained quickly. "Legolas, take Estel to Imladris, I fear he won't hold on much longer."  
  
"No," Legolas whispered weakly, struggling to remain conscious. "I will not be able to control the horse, I have not the strength. One of you go, and I'll meet you there."  
  
The twins looked at each other hesitantly but knew he was right. Without a strong rider the horse would never get to Rivendell fast enough to save Estel.  
  
"I'll stay here." Elladan offered. Elrohir nodded and began to sit the boy in the saddle, careful of the broken legs. It tore his heart to see the child so abused; he'd never expected anything like this to happen. He desperately wanted to splint the limbs so they'd cause less pain, but there was no time. "Estel..." he whispered sadly.  
  
"Legolas," a soft voice cried suddenly. Elrohir froze in mid-step onto the saddle. He hadn't even known the boy was awake.  
  
Legolas ran forward.  
  
"Yes, Estel?" Legolas said softly to the child.  
  
"Ula laase ni," _Don't leave me_  
  
"Ni uva govannen ly mi Imladris, ni vesta Estel." _I will meet you in Rivendell, I promise, Estel_   
  
"Ire?" _When?_  
  
"Canta auresn, nnaps," _Four days, at the most_  
  
"Vesta." _Promise_ Estel whispered before collapsing against his brother's chest. Elrohir wrapped his arms around him protectively and glanced at Legolas before kicking his mount's sides.  
  
"Noro lim muindor." Elladan whispered as his twin rode off. _Ride hard brother_

__

* * *

**_TBC!_**__


	3. Clinging to Hope

_Thanks so much to the following for reviewing this chapter: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Brittany, I LOVE LEGOLAS, Ainu Laire, bant, elvenranger13, eph, Lady Jaina, Dimgwrthien, bed, and gwyn.___

__

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Clinging to Hope**

* * *

Elrohir urged his horse on through the trees in the ever dimming evening light.  
  
"Noro lim, Lai." He commanded gently.  
  
He glanced down at his youngest brother.  
  
On his pale face with contrasting blood stains his normally bright and alert eyes were closed and his brows furrowed in pain. His dark hair was tangled and caked with mud and blood. His legs were limp in an awkward way and tinged with purple and blue among the scratches. Though Estel's tattered tunic, Elrohir could make out dark bruises on his chest and a long scarlet gash. His shoulder was stained with crimson but one could see the deep impalement and dark purple tinged skin around the wound, indicating poison. And his arm. His right arm had been horribly burned. The tunic sleeve was burnt and though the burn holes charred skin showed.  
  
Elrohir held Estel close with his free arm.  
  
_ 'Valar, I'll kill every orc in Middle Earth.'  
  
'Just a child.'  
  
'They shall not take him away from me.'  
  
'Not like Naneth.'_  
  
A soft moan escaped Estel's parted lips. "'Ro?" he asked, barely audibly.  
  
"Quel Esta, tithin min. Me ieva mar yoond." He whispered soothingly. _Rest well, little one. We will be home soon_  
  
And on Laigaertealve ran.  
  
He wished he could stop. He wished he could give his brother some pain-relieving herbs to sooth him, but he had none. He had staunched the blood flow, but he knew the child needed more. He had already gone into shock.  
  
Finally, after hours of running, Elrohir could see Rivendell coming into view in the distance. Laigaertealve, sensing they were close to home, gave a great burst of energy and they were soon riding through the gates.  
  
The guards raced up to him. "What has happened?" they asked, concerned.  
  
"Just take care of Lai." Elrohir said shortly.  
  
Scooping Estel up in his arms with utmost care, Elrohir raced into the House of Elrond.  
  
"Ada!" he cried.  
  
Elrond ran down the hall, he had heard his son arrive but did not know why he was not with his twin or why he seemed so distressed.  
  
"Elr-" Then he saw the beaten form in his arms. "Oh, no..."  
  
"Ada you have to help him, please!"  
  
Elrond carefully picked up his son. Estel's eyes opened ever so slightly. "Ada?" he questioned softly.  
  
"Anas Ionamin, na targall. Lya varna si." _Yes, my son. Be still. You're safe now_  
  
"What happened, Elrohir?" Elrond asked, voice quavering as he cradled his son's form.  
  
"I'm not sure Ada. Elladan and I found Legolas and Estel in the forest. You know we sent the other horse back so we only had one. Legolas insisted one of us take him."  
  
"How is Legolas?" Elrond inquired, though his attention was focused on the small stricken mortal. He was already making his way to the healing rooms, the younger twin following. He took off Estel's bloody and torn shirt gently, his stomach churning in disgust and rage. Normally, he was calm and composed in the face of life-threatening But this was Estel. His seven year old son...  
  
"He appeared to be only slightly injured, but weak. They are walking here, and 'Dan doesn't feel any more upset than when I left, so I believe they are well."  
  
"Either way, have some scouts go out to assist them," Elrond told him. There was no way Elladan or Legolas would make it back without trouble. "I must tend to your brother."  
  
"Will he be alright?" Elrohir asked anxiously as he left.  
  
Elrond cast his eyes downward with a miserable sigh.  
  
"I do not know."

* * *

Elladan knelt down next to Legolas. "How do you fare, mellon nin?"  
  
"I am fine." Legolas snapped coldly. "We have to get back to Rivendell immediately. I promised Estel."  
  
Elladan ignored this, "Mani marte?" _What happened_  
  
"We have to get to Rivendell!"  
  
Elladan stood up sharply, brimming with anger. "And I want to know what happened to my brother!"  
  
Legolas slumped over. "I didn't know. All of a sudden there were orcs everywhere. We fought but I was captured, and, and I told Estel to go. He did leave but then he came back and freed me but then we got captured again. The orcs. They were horrible. They were horrible to him. And then. When they thought he was dead, they just left him. They didn't tie him up. His legs. Broken so bad but he still walked. Walked over to me. He untied me with the very dagger that stabbed him. Then he collapsed and I ran. Then. Well, then I found you."  
  
Elladan knelt beside him and laid his hand on his shoulder gently. "Tis not your fault. You know that, don't you, Legolas?"  
  
"I don't know, 'Dan. I don't know but I can't help feeling..." His voice faltered and he closed his eyes tightly, suppressing guilty tears. "Responsible."  
  
"It is not your fault," Elladan assured. "...but he will be upset if you break your promise."  
  
Legolas sighed. "That is, if he's...If he's even…there...when we get home."

* * *

**__**

**_TBC!_**_ Review, please?_


	4. The Way Home

_Thank you those who reviewed this chapter: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, __TeacherTam__, __Brittany__, Tweety Mortenson, Ymmas Sirron, Legolas-aragorn-r-hot, bant, amb009, Dimgwrthien, Arayelle Lynn, Lady Jaina, drew'sgirl, gwyn, elvenranger13, and bec._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Way Home**

* * *

Elladan and Legolas began to walk towards Rivendell in silence. Normally, from where they were it would take about two or three days, walking. It was an agonizing wait...not knowing what would happen. Not knowing if Estel was even alive. Elladan didn't feel any extreme sadness through his twin's bond, though, so he assumed that things were alright...for now.  
  
They walked for about a day and a half when Elladan glanced over at Legolas, who had stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree, breathing harshly. His eyes were glassy with weariness and his hands trembled.  
  
Elladan walked over to his friend. "Mellon nin, you should rest." He told him gently, offering his hand to help him to the ground.  
  
"Nay," Legolas breathed shakily.  
  
"You will do no good to Estel if you pass out walking home. Please just rest a moment, Legolas." The older twin warned.  
  
Legolas looked as to protest, but just sighed and slid to the ground roughly. "Fine, you win 'Dan." He mumbled and was immediately asleep, his eyes unnaturally closed in exhaustion.  
  
Elladan smiled gently at his friend and sat down beside him. For the next few hours he drifted in and out of sleep before finally succumbing to welcoming slumber he had not planned for, the strain of the past days catching up with him.  
  
Elladan didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until an eerie howl piercing the night and he sat up quickly.  
  
Legolas winced in pain as he stood up. It seemed when he ran from the orcs he had done something to his ankle, possibly broken it, and the past day of walking had done it no help.  
  
_'Why didn't I notice that earlier?'_  
  
"Man na en?" he asked Elladan quietly. _What is it?_  
  
"Warg." The elder twin replied bitterly.  
  
Legolas cursed under his breath.  
  
_'I never should have fallen asleep.'_  
  
The pair quickly dodged throughout the forest towards Rivendell as the yowls came steadily closer. Suddenly, both elf hearts took a leap when they heard a very close howl...from less than a mile in front of them.  
  
"Come," Elladan urged, motioning to the right. "There is another way home, longer, and over some rocky areas, but it is likely we will evade the beasts there."  
  
Legolas nodded briefly and the two elves quietly made for the alternative route. His ankle began to burn and his vision blurred. He felt so tired.  
  
_'Why do I feel like this?'  
_  
"Why can't we just climb trees?" The prince half-pleaded.  
  
Elladan turned in confusion as he ran. "You never know if there will be orcs with wargs, in which case trees would make no refuge." He noted his friend's dazed, feverish look. Legolas hadn't been exactly 'on top of things' the past day and seemed very weak. He desperately hoped it wasn't poison.  
  
They ran for literally hours until the noises faded away, but continued to keep at a swift, steady pace past daybreak and onto the next day.  
  
Around noon of their third day on their trek home, Legolas crumbled weakly onto one of the many surrounding rocks, panting painfully.  
  
"Please," He pleaded breathlessly. "Dan, I cannot run any longer. I need. To. Res-"  
  
Elladan settled beside him, steadying the prince by wrapping his arm around his shoulder.. "That is fine, Legolas. Rest. I will keep watch."  
  
Legolas nodded gratefully.  
  
A moment later, a very, very nearby howl was heard. Elladan jumped at the noise and gripped his bow instinctively.  
  
"Legolas," he said urgently, shaking his prone friend's shoulders. "Legolas you must wake. Please."  
  
The prince did nothing.  
  
"Legolas! If you do not wake now-" the twin looked up in horror.  
  
"Legolas," he hissed. "They are here."  
  
He grabbed his friend under the arms and yanked him upward. Legolas moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wha-?" he began and then was jerked into total awareness by the too-close- for-comfort growl. He stood up abruptly.  
  
Elladan thrust his bow and quiver to Legolas, who had no other weapon, and he knew could not do close-combat fighting in his health. The twin unsheathed his own sword.  
  
Then he charged forward. There were only about ten wargs, but ten wargs against two elves, one sickly, is not good odds.  
  
The wargs barked excitedly at their finally found prey and raced forward.  
  
Elladan quickly stabbed one animal angrily, and then swiped his sword horizontally, killing another two with perfect skill, as Legolas struggled to put the quiver over his shoulder and ready an arrow. The twin's heart beat wildly, but not for fear of himself, but fear for his friend.  
  
For the moment, no beasts bothered to attack the prince. Elladan killed an additional one, but his luck was short lasted. As he stabbed his sword through the warg's back and turned his head, he watched in dread as another two approached his friend.  
  
"Legolas!" He shouted breathlessly as he wounded yet another creature and the Mirkwood elf managed to shoot one of his attackers.  
  
Legolas grabbed another arrow, about to fire, just as the warg jumped onto him, shoving him to the ground violently. Its claws dug into his arm ruthlessly and Legolas instinctively raised his other to protect himself.  
  
Doing so, he unknowingly stabbed the warg in the throat with the arrow. He watched in amazement as the creature rolled, dead, to his side.  
  
Elladan was forced to finish off the beast he had injured and the other leaping for his leg. He glanced over to Legolas with tears in his eyes, believing the warg had certainly attacked him. The prince was no doubt dead by now, and he could do nothing.  
  
Then he watched in wonder as the prince shakily stood up.  
  
The older twin plunged his blade into the last predator's neck and rushed to Legolas as the elf's legs gave way. He caught him and gently lowered him to the ground carefully.  
  
"Legolas...?" he asked breathlessly, overwhelmed with relief. "Are you alright?"  
  
Legolas flinched and pulled his bloody arm against his chest with a hiss of anguish. Then his eyelids flickered shut and he went limp in Elladan's arms.

* * *

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and stared into a blurry tan ceiling.  
  
Rivendell.  
  
He tried to clear to grogginess from his mind. Somehow Elladan had managed to get him home, he figured.  
  
_ 'Why were we in such a hurry?'  
  
'Estel!'_  
  
He quickly tried to sit up and looked around the room.  
  
"Calm, Legolas," he heard a voice say and looked up at Elrond.  
  
The Elf Lord's voice was fairly even, but there was something wrong. He wasn't as calm and serene.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas questioned softly.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes, and icy fear gripped Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas...I'm sorry, but...We tried, but..."

**

* * *

**

**_TBC!!!_**_ - How can you not love cliffhangers?_


	5. Return

_Thank you with all my heart to: Lord Elrond of __Hogwarts__, __Brittany__, TeacherTam, pendragginink, Ymmas Sirron, Legolas- aragorn-r-hot, Dimgwrthien, Lady Jaina, Yinyang, Tweety Mortensen, deana, amanda, drew'sgirl, ElvenRanger13, Bant, and Gwyn, for reviewing this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return**

* * *

Elladan froze for a moment when Legolas collapsed. He nervously checked his friend's soft breathing before sighing in relief and carefully gathering him in his arms, carrying him over to a nearby slight rock ledge, with a little shade and a large stone to lean the injured prince on.  
  
The older twin ripped away the few remaining shreds of cloth on the elf's arm where he'd been bitten, inspecting the injury. It was deep, but fortunately not enough to cripple the limb for long. Tearing off small strips from the bottom of his cloak, Elladan made a make-shift bandage around the wound, surprised and growingly nervous when Legolas didn't even flinch.  
  
After he was satisfied with it, he continued to look over the rest of his friend. He wished he had his healing pack with him, but nothing serious seemed to be wrong. Even though Estel had been seriously hurt, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the orcs had been the sadistic kind, torturing instead of immediately killing their prey.  
  
Noticing a slightly bent ankle, he took off Legolas' boot, groaning in dismay at how swollen it was. He too, wrapped it, hoping it would keep the break immobile until they got to Rivendell.  
  
"Legolas?" He whispered when the ankle was done, gently pushing the hair out of the prince's face to see if he was any closer to consciousness. He wasn't.  
  
Elladan sighed again, contemplating carrying his friend home, running his fingers through the blonde strands...when he felt something sticky. Frowning, he realized it was blood. The hair had been on Legolas' back so he carefully turned him over, seeing what it was from. More crimson showed through small, pin-prick holes in the prince's jerkin.  
  
The twin gently pried one of the holes larger, a sinking feeling filling him. He was revealed to scarlet welts on Legolas' upper back with almost black-tinged border. Some sort of unusual wounds...  
_  
'Poisoned wounds!'  
_  
The rest of his back was dark and bruised, like he had been hit by something. A thought crossed Elladan's mind of an orc weapon he had seen before. Clubs, with small spikes that you couldn't even feel pierce the skin, but were coated with poison and could be quite deadly.  
  
_'Oh, no....'_  
  
"Legolas?" he inquired again. They, now more then ever, needed to make haste to return to Imladris. "Mellon nin, wake up, please..." He lightly shook the prince's shoulders.  
  
Legolas did not wake but turned over and moaned feverishly, cradling his injured arm close.  
  
Elladan draped his cloak around the prince and began to lift him. "Legolas." He whispered. "We have to go now...I mean it."  
  
Legolas whimpered loudly and began to flail wildly. "Estel" He cried hoarsely. "Estel, no!"  
  
Elladan immediately dropped the elf and knelt beside him, holding him still. "Legolas," he said sternly. "Legolas, wake up, it is just a dream,"  
  
Legolas sat erect swiftly, his blue eyes shining silver with fear and confusion. "Estel!" he cried.  
  
Elladan pulled the delirious elf to him in a comforting embrace, "Shh, Lya naupe" _You're dreaming_  
  
Legolas' breathing slowed to a normal pace. "Estel?" he questioned softly, gaining awareness.  
  
"We are still far from Rivendell, my friend, I do not know how Estel fares." Elladan sighed.  
  
Legolas turned to him and the twin saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"'Dan," he whispered. "I was there, in Rivendell. And, and Lord Elrond, he told me..."  
  
Legolas took a deep gulp.  
  
"He said that Estel did not make it."  
  
Elladan closed his eyes and gripped Legolas in his arms. "Tis just dreams, Legolas," he whispered. "Just dreams."  
  
Legolas nodded tearfully. "But what if it's more?" he mumbled. "What if it is what is yet to come?"  
  
"Don't think that way," Elladan scolded softly. "Estel will be fine. Do you not think my Ada is the best healer is all of Middle Earth?"  
  
Legolas smirked slightly. "Of course he is, 'Dan...I guess we should go, then."  
  
Elladan nodded. "I'll help you walk," he assured, gesturing to the wrapped ankle.  
  
"Thank you..." Legolas smiled faded and he gently touched his ankle with a frown. "It's more than that, though, 'Dan...I am weary and disoriented and I don't know why. It's more than the ankle or my arm..."  
  
Elladan frowned. "It seems you have been poisoned, my friend." He muttered, locking his gaze on his friend's eyes.  
  
Legolas froze in horror. Surely he'd have known if he was poisoned! "How?" he cried.  
  
"Your back, there are black poisoned marks...What happened there?"  
  
Legolas pondered for a moment. "I was struck by an orc." He said at late.  
  
Elladan sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. "The club had poisoned spikes, mellonomin. We must get you home. Fast. I am not used to this kind or what it does."  
  
Legolas nodded briefly as the older twin draped his arm under his and helped him stand, favoring his ankle. Then his legs literally gave way, but Elladan supported him. His mind fell involuntarily into semi- consciousness and he felt himself being carried along for the next three days. He didn't know when they stopped to rest or if Elladan even said anything to him...but he did notice when the tips of Rivendell showed over the peaks of trees.  
  
When they saw the welcoming sight, Legolas sighed in relief, grinning at the House of Elrond as he felt the soft grass beneath him.  
  
Elladan was easing his friend to the ground and looked up when he heard...and felt, a familiar form racing towards him. In mere seconds, he and his twin were locked in a tight hug.  
  
"Ro," Elladan whispered in happiness.  
  
The twins gripped each other for a moment before stepping back and facing each other. They had known the other was alright, but always had fears that something horrible might happen...that they might lose each other...  
  
Suddenly a frown creased Elrohir's face.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" he asked nervously.  
  
Elladan turned quickly to where his friend had collapsed...but Legolas was no longer there.

* * *

**_TBC!!!!_**__


	6. Resolve

_Huge thanks to the following for reviewing this chapter: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Warrior Elf, TeacherTam, Brittany, pendragginink, Catmint, I LOVE LEGOLAS!, bant, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Venea Taur, Dimgwrthien, f, Lady Jaina, EnglishMystic, elfmage, and gwyn._

* * *

****

**Chapter 6: Resolve**

* * *

Elrohir's emotion's had never been so warped.  
  
First, immense relief, when he got Estel home alive.  
  
Then, horrid worry, when his father told him he may not live.  
  
It had taken a whole day for the Healers to work on his little brother, during which the younger twin paced throughout the halls in nervous anticipation.  
  
Finally, it was determined Estel had a chance of surviving, it all depending on how his small body handled the pain and loss of blood.  
  
"He'll be alright." Elrohir said sternly to his father when he was told. "He is Estel."  
  
Elrond nodded. "He is Hope." 

* * *

After two days, Elrohir's little brother rested in his own room, an almost definite chance of living.  
  
The only problem was what almost every healer believed...  
  
That Estel would never walk again.

* * *

It was the fourth day since they had returned home, and Elrohir was settled in a chair next to his adopted brother's bed, where the boy lay motionlessly. Everyone gave mixed opinions about his condition, none promising.  
  
For they all told of being crippled for life if he ever woke.  
  
The legs were now tightly bandaged, as well as his right arm. His face was more colored and promising then when he had first been found, but sill lacked normal tint.  
  
Elrohir tenderly brushed a strand of dark hair from his brother's forehead.  
  
"Please, little one. You can do this. Please just wake and say something."  
  
"You are scaring me little Estel, please don't do this to me. To us. Ada is worried sick about you, too. Please."  
  
"Please."  
  
He rested his head on the bedside and watched the rise and fall of his chest as the hours ticked by.  
  
Worry grew inside of him not only for his little brother but his twin and friend, Legolas, also.  
  
The scouts had come back recently bringing news that they had gone over the whole path one would take to get to Rivendell and had found no sign of them.  
  
Suddenly a slight movement jolted him out of his thoughts. Estel's brow creased in pain and his hands clenched on the white bed-sheets.  
  
"Estel?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

* * *

Estel opened his eyes but all he saw was white. He shut his eyes and re-opened them, this time seeing the same white but recognizing it as a ceiling. His thoughts were blurry, though.  
  
'_Where am I?'_

* * *

Elrohir watched joyfully as his brother blinked a few time and then turned to face him.  
  
"Ro?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, tithin min. How do you feel?"  
  
Estel closed his eyelids for a second and opened his mouth as if ready to answer when suddenly the grey-blue eyes shot open, shining with worry.  
  
"'Dan? Legolas?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
Elrohir sighed. "They are not back yet, Estel...It has been almost a week."  
  
Tears shone in the boy's eyes. "But Legolas promised! They have to come back, 'Ro!"  
  
Elrohir gently stroked Estel's forehead. "Calm, little one, they will return. They might be a little late but they will come."  
  
"But he promised!" Estel hiccupped through tears and wrapped his good arm around his brother. "He promised."  
  
Elrohir soothingly rubbed Estel's back. "And they will come." 

* * *

But by three days later as Elrohir stared idly out of the window, he was having doubts. When Estel awoke now and then throughout the days his only thoughts were where his brother and friend were, but Elrohir had no answer.  
  
Suddenly, as Elrohir was unconsciously staring at the edge of the forest he noticed some movement and something coming out of the trees. He watched in anticipation as a figure identical to his came into view.  
  
Without another thought Elrohir jumped up. He threw open the large window-doors to the first story balcony and expertly leapt off, landing gracefully and running to greet his older brother. 

* * *

Estel opened his eyes when he heard a noise and saw the doors to his balcony flapping softly in the wind. He rubbed his eyes and eased himself into a sitting position as he looked around for Elrohir. He noticed fearfully, however, that his brother was not there.  
  
"Ro?" he whimpered softly.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise somewhere outside of his open door. After a moment of concentration he recognized it as footsteps, but they were awkward, like perhaps the being was injured. He waited nervously.  
  
Then the battered figure staggered into the doorway and propped itself against the doorframe with its elbow.  
  
Estel felt he could cry out with joy. If it hadn't been for the condition of his legs he'd have run up to the one he'd doubted would ever return. He wanted to say how happy and thankful he was to see him again.  
  
"Le abdollen," He said simply, grinning broadly. _You're late_  
  
Legolas smiled. His normally well-kempt hair was tangled and disheveled. Under his tattered tunic blood soaked through in many placed, especially his left arm that lay limply at his side. He was favoring his right foot, breathing harshly, covered head-to-toe in scratches and bruises, but the Mirkwood Prince was alive, despite Estel's worst fears.  
  
With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Estel added,  
  
"You look terrible."

* * *

**_THE END_**__

**_Just Kidding! - TBC_**__


	7. A Turn for the Worse

_This is an extremely short chapter but I just wanted to post something so I can wish Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Warrior Elf, Nann, Orli's Hot, Arayelle Lynn, Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden, Dimgwrthien, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Deana, Ymmas Sirron, Gwyn, Lady Jaina, Bant, and elfmage a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Oh, and yes, if you look at the reviews I reviewed this chapter myself. Don't ask why, I just wanted to say something before I posted my next chapter even though I could've waited. Sorry, it was a stupid thing to do._

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Turn for the Worse**

* * *

Legolas smirked and staggered over to the bed and sat down on the edge, sighing in fatigue. He caught his breath for a moment then looked at Estel happily.  
  
'_It was just a dream.'_  
  
He smiled at the boy. "You…have no idea, how happy I am, to see you. I was so worried." He said.  
  
Estel grinned back and mocked surprise. "Oh really? I bet I was more worried than you."  
  
"I bet otherwise." Legolas commented, feigning seriousness.  
  
"You could not have been as worried as I, tis impossible," Estel shot back with a smile.  
  
"I find it hard to believe anyone could have been as worried as I was," Legolas alleged.  
  
"Well I think you had us close, leaving like that." Elladan interjected.  
  
Legolas and Estel turned in surprise to see the twins standing in the doorway, a relieved yet slightly annoyed look on their faces at the disappearance of the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
"Sorry," Legolas said sarcastically with a smile.  
  
"'Dan!" Estel cried happily.  
  
Elladan joined Estel at the other side of his bed, hugging him tightly. While desperately searching for Legolas the twins had filled each other in about the past days but he still couldn't wait to actually see his little brother.  
  
"You should get to Elrond," Elrohir said directly to Legolas, Elladan had informed him of the poison.  
  
Estel looked to Legolas worriedly.  
  
'_The arm is bad, but that's the worst, isn't it?'_  
  
"Are you badly injured?" he questioned nervously.  
  
The elves glanced at each other warily.  
  
"He should really get his arm cleaned and set," Elladan said vaguely.  
  
'_It serves no purpose to worry Estel about the poison.'_  
  
Legolas looked down at Estel. "I should have my injuries tended to," he said. "But I'll see you soon, alright?"  
  
Estel nodded softly.  
  
Legolas smiled and stood up.  
  
Suddenly the room began to spin and his mind swam. Everything blurred and weariness filled his limbs. He felt like he was burning inside, his head pounded, and his back stung horribly. It was the last thing he remembered before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

****

**_TBC! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


	8. Truth

_Gigantic thanks to those who reviewed this chapter: Lord Elrond of __Hogwarts__, __Brittany__, Roccovende, Legolas is so hot, Captain Jack Rules, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Luinthien, Lady Jaina, Ymmas Sirron, Riva van Dyk, Deana, Dimgwrthien, Gwyn, Elfmage, drew'sgirl, and bant._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

* * *

Legolas fell limply to the floor.  
  
"Legolas!" Estel cried in horror.  
  
Elrohir raced forward as Elladan dodged around the bed. Elrohir caught the prince moments before his head would have smashed into the hard floor.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked nervously, but the elf did not move.  
  
Elladan rested his hand on Legolas' forehead and pulled it back hastily.  
  
"He's burning up!" he whispered urgently to Elrohir, lifting his friend into his arms and racing to his father.

* * *

Estel whimpered softly and sniffed back tears.  
  
'_What's wrong with Legolas? What happened?'_  
  
'_Is it my fault? It must be. If I had found Legolas sooner or done something differently, he'd be alright now.'_  
  
"It's my fault," he cried softly to himself.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir brought Legolas into the Hall of Healing and quickly set him on a bed.  
  
"Ada!" Elladan called to his father who was coming down the hall.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked. He couldn't have been more relieved to see Elladan back, but he could tell something was horribly wrong with Legolas.  
  
Elladan turned Legolas over gently and showed the poisoned wounds.  
  
Elrond closely inspected the injury and frowned grimly.

* * *

Elrohir stayed with Legolas and Elladan went to check on Estel.  
  
Elladan opened the door to his youngest brother's room.  
  
"Oh, Estel," he exclaimed sadly when he saw the small boy crying. He mentally cursed himself for leaving his young brother alone.  
  
He ran to the bedside and pulled the child into his arms and gently rocked him.  
  
"Shh," he said soothingly.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Estel mumbled into his brother's grasp.  
  
"Resting," Elladan said indistinctly.  
  
Estel pulled back strongly.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what really happened?! What's true!" he cried. "I am not a foolish child who cannot tell when something is wrong and therefore shouldn't be told as not to worry him!"  
  
Elladan sighed sadly at his obvious error of trying to not worry Estel.  
  
"I am sorry, tithin min. I didn't want to frighten you."  
  
"Frighten me how?" Estel asked nervously. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Legolas has been poisoned badly." Elladan said softly.  
  
Estel's silver eyes widened in terror.  
  
"How? When?" he asked frantically.  
  
'_Is it my fault?'_  
  
Elladan sat up on the bed and tried to calm him.  
  
"One of the orc weapons was poisoned." He said, no need to get into detail.  
  
"When?"  
  
'_Was it because I didn't get there in time?'_  
  
"Right when you encountered the orcs, Legolas told me. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it." Elladan told his brother.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
Elladan looked down for a moment.  
  
'_Estel wants the truth. He needs to be told it.'_  
  
"It was a strong poison that got through the skin in several wounds and besides the prolonged exposure without any treatment it became infected and the symptoms are progressing faster than they should. Ada is doing everything he can for him." Elladan paused.  
  
"But..?" Estel persisted at his brother's dilemma.  
  
"Hopefully it will just drain him for a while and then he'll recover, but there's also the chance that."  
  
There was no need to elaborate. Estel knew.  
  
Legolas might die.

* * *

**__**

**_TBC!_**__


	9. Finished, Yet Just Beginning

_Thanks so very much those who reviewed this chapter: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Mellaithwen, Bec, Deana, bant, Gwyn, Riva van Dyk, Ainu Laire, kurleyhawk2, I LOVE LEGOLAS!, wadeva, SerenaWronski, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Ymmas Sirron, BabeyRachey, Hellmarie, Tinwiest, Arayelle Lynn, kurafoxgirl, and Brittany._

__

* * *

  
**Chapter 9: Finished, Yet Just Beginning**

* * *

"His fever is rising." Elrond said sadly as he tended to Legolas.  
  
Anguish rippled through Elrohir. Legolas had to hang in there. He had to be alright. He was his best friend other than his brothers, and he had known him longer than Estel. He had always been like family to him, though, and he new the prince would probably do anything for his friends. They shared so many memories together. Being an elf, Elrohir wasn't used to death that often, especially not of close friends. It would be like losing family if Legolas...he couldn't bear to think of it.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, Ada?" The younger twin asked his father.  
  
"No," Elrond said forlornly. "The poison should be out of his blood system by now so all we can do is wait for his temperature to drop and see if he can fight it. The poison has severely damaged his immune system and left him very weak."  
  
Elrohir nodded desolately as he settled in a chair to wait.

* * *

As Elrohir fought to stay awake, his father's voice alerted him and he sat upright.  
  
"I think he'll be alright, Elrohir. He should wake up within the next few days." The Rivendell lord glanced at his son. "Get some sleep, ion nin."   
  
Elrohir shook his head groggily. "Nay, Ada. I am going to stay up until I am sure he's alright."  
  
Elrond smiled wryly. "I wonder wear you got you stubbornness from?" he asked innocently.  
  
Elrohir grinned back as he squirmed in the chair while trying to find a spot actually comfortable. "Yes, Ada," he said sarcastically. "I wonder."  
  
Elrond smiled lovingly as he set his hand on his son's shoulder. "Please, get some rest," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

  
Legolas slowly began aware of his surroundings. He was in a bed, from what he felt of smooth sheets and a soft mattress. He almost didn't want to open his eyes, he was so comfortable. Then he realized why he was so comfortable. It was because he hadn't been in a bed for at least a week from what he remembered of previous events.  
  
'_Estel!'_  
  
He quickly opened his eyes in terror as they darted across the room, slowly remembering his short meaning with Estel, relaxing as he realized the boy was alright.  
  
He looked around the room as he subconsciously noticed that his whole arm was in a cast, his ankle was wrapped, and his back felt strangely cool, numb, and tingly.  
  
While he scanned the room he suddenly saw Elrohir curled in an armchair in the corner of the room. The younger twin's head was bowed and his raven hair draped in front of his face, but Legolas could still see that his eyes were open, and by their glazed, unseeing stare, that he was sound asleep.  
  
Legolas silently shifted in his bed to free the numbness from his limbs while trying not to wake his friend but his blankets quietly rustled and Elrohir's head quickly shot up.  
  
The twin blinked back sleep and delirium. Then he saw Legolas sitting upright and rushed forward, slightly off balance from his sudden jolt from his much need sleep.  
  
"Legolas!" he greeted ecstatically and rushed forward.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Elrohir bit his lip nervously. He hoped Legolas hadn't suffered from memory loss. "What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Legolas paused for a moment. "I was talking to Estel, and then I stood up and felt dizzy before blacking out."  
  
"Good," Elrohir sighed.  
  
Legolas arched a questioning eyebrow with a wry smile. "Good? That I blacked out?"  
  
Elrohir laughed softly. "I mean, good that you remember everything. I was worried for a moment that you hadn't."  
  
Legolas pondered for a moment. "How bad was the poison? How long was I out?"  
  
Elrohir settled on the edge of the bed as he tried to completely clear his mind of weariness but to no avail, for he hadn't slept hardly in over a week. For a moment he forgot even what he was about to say and thought he was going to fall back asleep.  
  
"It was a very serious poison but you are free from it now. You were out for about a week." He finally answered, with a yawn he couldn't contain.  
  
Legolas realized that Elrohir was sleeping even though it was the middle of the day and a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Did you stay awake for me?" Legolas asked incredulously.  
  
Elrohir smiled mischievously and nodded. "I fell asleep earlier today, though I didn't want to until you awoke."  
  
"Elrohir!" Legolas exclaimed accusingly. "You didn't have to do that! I can't believe I woke you up!"  
  
"You know me, Legolas. Of course I'll stay up for over a week for my friends and family, even if it means passing out from sleep deprivation eventually," Elrohir explained innocently.  
  
Legolas just smiled and shook his head disapprovingly but good-natured.  
  
"How's Estel?" he asked when he remembered the boy.  
  
"Oh, Estel's fine, other than the fact you scared him to death by collapsing in front of him." Elrohir said casually.  
  
"Oh, no!" Legolas exclaimed. "I can't believe I did that to him!"  
  
Elrohir laughed lightly. "Don't worry, he's alright. You can see him now if you want."

* * *

Estel drummed his fingers absently as his father slowly bent his legs and applied elvish herbs to help speed the healing. It had been two months since the orc incident and the human boy sorely wanted to leave the confinement of his bed.  
  
For a while Legolas, too, had been forced to stay in bed, but now had the wonderful privilege of walking around freely. He came to Estel frequently and while the child enjoyed his company he was slowly being annoyed by it.  
  
By anyone coming into his room.  
  
Bringing his food.  
  
Coddling him.  
  
Frankly it was just making Estel feel worse.  
  
They made him feel like a cripple.  
  
Of course they weren't trying to, and Estel knew they weren't, but nevertheless it made him feel…weak. He was used to not being able to do a lot of thing elves could but this was just too much.  
  
He hated it.  
  
Even worse, Elrond told him it would be another week before he could get out of bed and perhaps up to a month until he'd be allowed to walk and run outside by himself when ever he felt like it.  
  
Estel was furious, even though everyone encouraged him it was alright and he just needed patience.  
  
'_I shouldn't need patience to walk! It's not fair!'_  
  
Elrond looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he questioned, jerking Estel of out his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Ada. Just bored…as always." His voice was tinged not only with sadness but a touch of anger.  
  
"Well, I have good news," Elrond began, smiling slightly to himself.  
  
Estel looked up eagerly. "What?"  
  
Elrond grinned slyly. "How would you feel going outside for a while?"  
  
Estel's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
"I will have to carry you, but I would like to show you something that should clear any anger about further wait."  
  
Brimming with anticipation, Estel allowed himself to be carried outside. Once they were in the fresh air, however, they did not go to the gardens or the stream as Estel had expected.  
  
Instead, they headed into the stables.  
  
Estel squirmed excitedly in his father's arms.  
  
Elrond beamed at his child as he walked into a stall and Estel gasped in astonishment.  
  
Inside the Rivendell stall was a horse he had never seen before but was altogether gorgeous. It was tall and slender, radiating with inner elegance the way only elf-horses did. Its smooth auburn coat gleamed and its glistening mane and tail were an unusual tan and rust color. It nickered softly and tossed its head in greeting.  
  
Estel stared in awe.  
  
"Do you like it?" Elrond asked as his son lovingly stroked its nose.  
  
"I love it, Ada!" he exclaimed softly.  
  
"Does that mean you want to keep it?"  
  
Estel turned to his father. "You mean it? I can really keep him?"  
  
Elrond smiled. "Yes, you may keep 'her'," he corrected. "And you may ride her while your legs finish healing."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Estel whispered as he hugged his father "Thank you so much. I love you, Ada."  
  
And for the following weeks he did nothing but ride Hyalma. 

* * *

  
Legolas, Estel, and the twins were settled on a couch in front of the fireplace on an unusually cold late October night when the two large oak doors to the outdoors were swiftly opened, causing a bitter wind to sweep into the room. Estel frowned disapprovingly as he pulled his quilt closer around him.  
  
A weather-beaten elf walked in, relieved to find the immediate welcoming of a fire. Legolas stared for a moment before recalling that this elf was a messenger and friend of his from Mirkwood.  
  
"Ai, Kaemin. Man tukin ly si?" He greeted, knowing that Kaemin did not know common tongue. _What brings you here?_  
  
"Vedui', Cundu Legolas." Kaemin replied courtly. "Ni tul no namard liiva lya adar" _Greetings Prince Legolas, I come on behalf of your father._  
  
Legolas nodded briefly to his trio of friends before he and the messenger went into another room.  
  
Estel looked at his brothers warily after he did not return after a few minutes.  
  
"Tis nothing, Estel." Elrohir reassured him. "Just a messenger from Legolas' home."  
  
The boy nodded wearily and yawned due to the late time of night as he snuggled closer to his brothers. After over a half an hour Legolas hadn't returned and Estel fell asleep without even realizing it.

* * *

It was morning when Estel awoke and found himself still on the couch but wrapped in a thick wool blanket and a soft pillow under his head. He sat up, stretching and looking around blearily. Just as he was sitting up Elrohir walked into the room. The youngest twin glanced over at where his brother had been sleeping and smiled when he saw him awake.  
  
"Good morning, Estel!" he greeted.  
  
Estel stood wearily. "You let me fall asleep out here?" he mumbled, slightly bitter.  
  
"Yes, you were so sound asleep, 'Dan and I couldn't bring ourselves to move you for fear of waking you up."  
  
Estel nodded tiredly with a small smile as he picked up the blanket he had cast to the ground standing up. "Where's Legolas?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh," Elrohir said a little cautiously. "Well, he's in his room but…well, he has something to tell you."  
  
Exhaustion began to leave Estel, slowly replaced by worry. "What?"  
  
Elrohir bit his lip apprehensively. The prince was going to tell Estel the news but the child probably wouldn't wait until Legolas was out of bed and he wasn't sure when that would be. "Well, Estel, he's leaving this afternoon. His father has business for him to attend to."  
  
"He's leaving?" Estel asked in horror.  
  
Just then Legolas walked down the marble stairs into the room the brothers were conversing. He was prepared to tell Estel the information he was not aware had already been told.  
  
"Good Morn-"  
  
Estel interrupted accusingly. "You are leaving?"  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped and he gulped nervously. "Yes, Estel, my Ada needs me home."  
  
"But you've barely been here!"  
  
"I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
Estel crossed his arms angrily as he pouted. It wasn't fair. Legolas had only been there around three months and now who knew when he'd return. This was the first time he had met Legolas so that meant the prince had not visited in over five years the last time. What if it lasted that long again?  
  
_'Maybe five years is alright for elves, but Valar, that's too long for me!'  
_  
An idea formed slowly in his head. "Legolas?" he asked innocently  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I come with you?" Estel asked eagerly, his irresistibly wide eyes shining with plea.  
  
Legolas gaped for a moment. "Well, I don't know, I mean you are just recuperating…Are you sure you want to go on another trip.I mean, after what happened last time?" He had never truly gotten over what had happened to the child in captivity of the orcs and still held himself accountable.  
  
"I don't mind, Legolas! Please can I come?" Estel begged.  
  
Legolas looked Estel before glancing Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir knew that he and his brother had to stay in Rivendell for an upcoming council of his father's but there was no mandatory need for Estel to attend it. He also, knew, however, that however much Estel couldn't wait another possible decade for the prince to return that Legolas was afraid something would happen again.  
  
The younger twin shrugged with a smile. "If it's alright with you, Legolas, I don't see why not."  
  
Legolas smiled half-heartedly at Estel.  
  
"Alright, Estel,"  
  
"Yes!" Estel cried, throwing his arms around Legolas. "Thank you so much!"  
  
_Please let this journey go unheeded_, Legolas prayed.

* * *

Estel gave his brothers a large hug before mounting Hyalma who was standing next to Legolas and his steed.  
  
"Quelinen!" Estel called as he rode off. _Goodbye_  
  
"Namarie!" The twins called in unison as they watched the pair disappear into the horizon.   
  
"Yeera varna," Elladan whispered softly. _Be safe_

* * *

__

Estel and Legolas rode for days and soon became close to Mirkwood. They had taken turns sleeping on their horses as they continued on, but soon it was beginning to be uncomfortable. Legolas wanted to sleep in the trees but noticed Estel made no attempt to suggest doing such a thing.  
  
"Estel, we are near home, let's stop and sleep?"  
  
"Alright," Estel agreed.  
  
They dismounted their horses and tied the reins to a low branch. Estel unrolled his bedroll and began laying it on the ground.  
  
"Do you not wish to sleep in the trees?" Legolas inquired, as he was already beginning to climb one.  
  
Estel shook his head slowly. "I'll just sleep here. You can in the trees, though, if you want,"  
  
"Haven't you ever slept in a tree?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yes, but." Estel murmured something indiscernible under his breath.  
  
"What?" The prince persisted.  
  
"I'll just sleep on the ground, alright?" Estel said rather coolly, avoiding the subject as he knelt down on his blanket.  
  
"No, not alright, Estel. Please tell me." Legolas walked beside the boy.  
  
"'Dan and 'Ro hold me in the tree, 'cause I'm afraid of falling while I sleep so I'll just sleep on the ground, alright?" Estel said quickly and looked down, somewhat ashamed-looking. He felt foolish needing to be held in the tree while he slept and had no intention of Legolas doing what his brothers did.  
  
Legolas smiled gently and sat down next to him. "And is there something wrong with me doing such. I will not let you fall I swear. I cannot just let you sleep in the dirt."  
  
Estel began to protest but found it useless. He finally climbed the tree after Legolas to where the trunk branched off into three limbs, a perfect seat in the center. Legolas sat comfortably down and Estel settled next to him.  
  
"Legolas?" Estel began suddenly, breaking the silence. He just really wanted talk about anything, as he felt somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, what kinds of creatures are there in Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas thought apprehensively. He did not want to worry him but told him the truth. "Besides average woodland-dwellers we also have spiders."  
  
Estel laughed disapprovingly. "Really, Legolas! There are spiders everywhere!"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "Yes, but are they taller than you?"  
  
Estel's eyes widened. "Giant spiders?"  
  
"Yes, but they will not bother us in this area." Legolas explained quickly, hoping he had not frightened the kid. Estel, however looked rather interested in the subject.  
  
The boy yawned, slowly succumbing to sleep despite the new information on the spiders that dwelt in the forest.  
  
"You won't let me fall?" he asked as his eyes closed.  
  
"I promise. You won't fall," Legolas reassured, gently wrapping his arms around Estel as the boy fell asleep.

* * *

  
Estel turned sluggishly but his eyes flew open as he felt the ground underneath him disappear. He briefly remembered that he had been in a tree the previous night but to his horror now found an absence of the branch.  
  
He let out a strangled cry as plummeted to the ground.

* * *

_**T----B---C----!**_


	10. Unfair

_Thanks to the following for reviewing this chapter: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, TeacherTam, Brittany, Renna, Lady Jaina, Lady of Nimrodel, ancalimawen, wolf main, witchmaster, catmint, Lady of the Forest1, Angel-Spirit, Rika-Chan, Shauna, Riva van Dyk, bant, azla, elvendancer, Dimgwrthien, tini-angel, Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden, Deana, Gwyn, Ymmas Sirron, LegolasLover2004, and elfmage._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unfair**

* * *

Estel let out cry and closed his eyes for the impending impact into the ground. But it did not come.  
  
He felt himself land in the safety of Legolas' arms.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked incredulously as the breathless prince lowered him to the ground.  
  
Legolas nodded with a wry smile, feeling his heart beat wildly inside of him. He had kept a close watch of the child, just as he had promised, but when he awoke early that morning it had snowed considerably during the night and the boy was shivering in the cold. He momentarily left the tree to get a blanket from his pack and had only just reached the ground when Estel rolled in his sleep and fell from the tree.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't let me fall!" Estel exclaimed accusingly.  
  
"Yes but this morning it was so cold you were shivering so I went down to retrieve a blanket and before I knew it you fell out of the tree!" Legolas tried desperately to explain himself. He felt horrible that he'd broken his promise and endangered the boy.  
  
Estel could tell he was sincere and caught the distress in the prince's tone. He realized that the elf must've been very scared when he fell.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said softly, looking down.  
  
Estel recalled how Legolas was continuously checking if the child was too cold, hungry, tired, etc., and when the boy asked Elrohir why Legolas had been wary of him going to Mirkwood the younger twin had explained that the prince held himself responsible for the orc-incident.  
  
The truth was, the memories of the episode were hazy for Estel and he had been in so much pain that instead of being in horrible anguish it actually was too overwhelming to really register. Some in Rivendell were worried he'd be traumatized by the event for the rest of his life but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he barely thought about it. But now he realized Legolas must think about it a lot and didn't want anything to ever happen to him again.  
  
Estel realized how much Legolas cared about him.  
  
A lump formed in his throat when we realized how he'd accused Legolas of letting him fall even though the prince felt terrible about it already. He desperately racked his mind for something to say to Legolas to apologize, but he never got to say it.  
  
Legolas' head shot up suddenly, his eyes shining with alarm.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" Estel asked worriedly.  
  
"Get on the horse quickly, Estel," Legolas commanded softly. He felt them, very near...he cursed himself for not feeling them before, but he had been so wrapped up in Estel's fall. But they were very nearby now…Spiders.  
  
The boy quickly pulled himself onto Hyalma and glanced over at Legolas. The prince was already on his mare, Tarienna, and it was pawing the ground, anxiously waiting to run. Estel wondered what was possibly so important.  
  
"Legolas," Estel begged. "What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas glanced around the surroundings nervously. "There are spiders nearby." He hissed bitterly.  
  
Estel felt his heart constrict and gulped. Giant spiders. He took a deep breath and it was shaky with fear.  
  
"I'm going to make a wide, winding sweep throughout the forest to try to lose them, alright? Follow me and go as fast as you can. We want to avoid a fight be any means." The prince instructed.  
  
Estel nodded slowly and shivered despite himself. Remembering the weather he realized that it wasn't a shake of fear and he was getting cold. As Legolas glanced about the trees, probably deciding what sort of a path he should go in, the boy hastily retrieved his thick ginger traveling cloak from his pack and wrapped it tightly around himself, fastening it at his neck with a sturdy navy brooch. The bitter winter wind nipped at his skin as he proceeded to quickly put on a pair of riding gloves, glancing about the forest and feeling quite vulnerable at not being able to sense danger like the elves.  
  
Legolas walked his horse up to Estel's. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Estel nodded weakly. Legolas nodded back at him and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then thought better of it.  
  
The prince sighed inwardly, hoping the boy didn't hold it against him for falling out of the tree. But there was no time to talk about those matters, the spiders were near and he couldn't let Estel get hurt again.  
  
"Go!" he snapped sternly.  
  
The pair dug their heels into their steeds and the horses immediately took off.  
  
In the trees, a half a dozen surrounding spiders watched the pair greedily, ready to strike, and were taken off guard at the quick departure of their prey.  
  
But they perused quickly...  
  
Estel closed his eyes and gripped Hyalma's mane securely as the roan chased after Legolas' speeding mount. He couldn't help it--- he felt scared. Terrified, actually. He wanted to be brave but his body trembled at the thought of the spiders chasing them. He desperately didn't want to have to fight them.  
  
Before, playing with his brothers, fighting seemed slightly fun. He knew battles were horrible but the use of a sword against a foe seemed like it would be some sort of exhilarating event. That was his mind-frame when he had to fight the orcs and got caught up in the 'thrill of the fight', but now he knew...He knew what could happen, he'd experienced it.  
  
Legolas crouched closer to his white horse but looked back the whole time at Estel who was right behind him. He knew the spiders were following them, he just couldn't tell where they were. He needed to outrun them , he needed to get Estel to safety.  
  
Suddenly, four large arachnids jumped out of the trees, chasing quickly after the pair. Hyalma neighed in fright, and to both Estel and Legolas' horror, reared up, tossing the child to the ground roughly on his back.  
  
"Estel!" he called as he quickly tried to turn Tarienna around. The unsuspecting mare tried to rotate sharply at her master's command but slipped on the snow and ice covered ground and fell to her side.  
  
Before Legolas could move, the large animal crashed on his left leg.  
  
Estel frantically stood, horrified at the sight of his horse fleeing into the forest and wincing at the pain in his back. Through the swiftly falling snow he couldn't see where Legolas was but had a horrible feeling when he didn't see the prince's horse.  
  
He turned just in time to dodge a giant black body hurling towards him. Fumbling at his waist he drew his sword.  
  
'_Valar__, No! Not again!'_  
  
The snow was so thick he could barely see his attackers and his heavy cloak slowed his moves. As he hastily backed up with his sword in a defensive position, he cast his thick cloak to the ground so he could move faster, but now the frigid weather stung at him.  
  
Two of the spiders ran for the trapped prince. The horse saw the predators and stood up quickly, Legolas managing to stand shakily and cursing the fact the all his weapons but his sword and dagger were with his horse, who had darted to safety.  
  
He had, however, much experience fighting, so even injured, he elegantly and expertly executed the spiders with swift elf-movements.  
  
Estel ran backwards, slashing at the creatures legs. He hewed two off and the brute fell helplessly to the ground. He stabbed it quickly and called for Legolas.  
  
Another ran for him, almost twice as tall as the boy. Estel darted to a snow covered mound so at least he would have a little more height on the spider.  
  
It lunged for him.  
  
Terror struck, the boy threw his sword and fell to his knees, curling in on himself, paralyzed with fear...  
  
But no pain came.  
  
Estel, trembling, opened his eyes too see the spider laying, unmoving- one of its outstretched legs laying limp, only inches away from him and the sword imbedded in its head. He sat there for a moment, marveling at the fact he was uninjured. Estel did not see the other spider in the trees before it jumped behind him.  
  
Legolas heard the boy shout but could not locate him. From a distance he saw a dark shape hovering above a small one he recognized as Estel.  
  
He knew in his condition he could not reach the kid in time so prepared to throw his dagger at the predator. As he did, however, something impacted hard with his side and he was thrown to the ground, his blade's path altered. He looked up in time to see a ravenous spider hovering over him and heard a human cry of pain. His heart froze as his mind reeled. Valar no! He thought to himself. All he could think was that he had hit the boy with the dagger instead of the spider.  
  
Estel shouted when the spider dropped behind him and he had no immediate weapon. Suddenly a glittering object flew from somewhere, hitting the spider in its cephalothorax. As it fell to the ground it raised its leg and with a final burst of life hit Estel with its leg squarely in the side of his chest and sent him flying to the ground. The boy cried feebly in pain before hitting the ground and remembering no more.  
  
Legolas raised his sword and struggling, finally killed the spider, finally being rid of the beasts.  
  
"Estel?" he called breathlessly as he struggled to stand. Suddenly, he felt rough hands on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around to face a small hoard of rugged-looking men, clad in crude fur garb and not looking the slightest bit welcoming.  
  
Before Legolas could say anything the forward-most man punched him in the chest. Already weak, the prince fell to his knees.  
  
"Pathetic elf," the man growled. "Bind him! We move out!" he called.  
  
Three equally cruel-looking humans came out from the crowd and began tying the prince up.  
  
"No!" Legolas cried as he desperately tried to fight them off. He needed to find Estel. He couldn't leave. "No please let me go I have to get to-" a dirty cloth was wrapped around his face and in his mouth, reducing his cries to nothing but desperate muffled noises.  
  
He struggled as best as he could until the first man kicked him as hard as he could in Legolas' injured leg. The prince fell, dazed and temporally quieted by the pain. Then man kneeled beside him and held a short dagger dangerously close to Legolas' face.  
  
"Such a pretty elf," he sneered, running his hand along Legolas' face. The prince shuddered. The man held the dagger to his face. "So fair," he growled, "a pity it would be to be marred by scars, eh?"  
  
He grabbed a lock of Legolas' hair. "So gold," he whispered into the elf's ear. "Would be a shame to cut off, wouldn't it?"  
  
Then he roughly grabbed the tip of the prince's delicately pointed ear, causing Legolas to hiss in pain. "And it would be too bad if I was forced to 'round' these ears of yours."  
  
He laughed and held the blade less than an inch from Legolas' frightened eyes. "Oh, and these wonderfully blue eyes, you wouldn't want them stabbed out would you?" He snorted wickedly. "Well we'll see how much compassion my men take on your beautiful body. Trust me, elf, you'll be wishing you were dead before we're through. You shall pay for the crimes of your kin."  
  
Legolas could do nothing as he was dragged away, miles from where Estel lay, quickly covered by snow, into the camp of elf-prejudice men.  
  
Legolas was tied to a thick wooden post in the center of a small clearing with a circle of four ragged tents and a fire pit. The man who had threatened him stepped up to the prince.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked sternly after they had removed the cloth, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret.  
  
The man grunted as he circled the bound elf. "Seeing the predicament you're in, I'd say you're in no position to be demanding answers from me. If you must call me something, though, how about something that shows that you're lesser than me? 'Milord' sounds good, I think. Royal, even."  
  
Legolas said nothing. He desperately needed to know who these people were and why they were in Mirkwood and why they seemed to hate elves so much. He dared not dispute 'Milord' if he had hope for ever escaping to save Estel.  
  
"Your filthy, despicable race, thinks they're sooo much better than everyone else, don't they? I have seen what you do." Milord continued.  
  
Legolas had a sinking feeling. Most elves were kind and peaceful, but a small few despised humans and did cruel things to them. From what Legolas could tell these humans must had had a bad experience with these elves. He then noticed a gruesome scar maiming the left of 'Milord's' face.  
  
"You will pay for the horrible things elves do!" 'Milord' sneered.  
  
Legolas couldn't control himself. "That's not true nor fair!" He spat. "Elves are the gentlest race and most would never hurt another being! I never did anything wrong so why punish me? Wh-" Legolas was silenced when 'Milord' roughly punched the side of his face.  
  
"Shut up!" the man shouted. "Speak like that again and I will see to it that you are not able to utter words!" he threateningly held a dagger to Legolas' throat but the prince barely seemed to notice.  
  
"I will talk when I feel like it!" the elf growled. "You do not control me!"  
  
"Why you belligerent little-!" 'Milord' stabbed the dagger into Legolas shoulder. "Take care of him boys!" he shouted to the surrounding men.  
  
The men gathered around Legolas and began cruelly kicking him, pulling his ears and his hair and teasing him about his appearance as they lazily punched him.  
  
"A pretty lil' lady," one drunken man sneered as he yanked the delicate point of the prince's ear and ran his hand crudely along Legolas' face.  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle" The elf whispered under his breath but the man didn't hear him and continued his offensive treatment. _You disgust me_  
  
Legolas could not restrain himself against the demeaning conditions. He had managed to wriggle one hand free and without thinking, grabbed the man's throat tightly. The men began to shout brokenly and someone grabbed a large wood club, bringing it down on the prince's arm with a crack, causing the elf to release the choking man.  
  
'Milord' walked forward. "Ya shouldn't 'ev done that, elf," he growled and raised his blade. Legolas instinctively closed his eyes as the blade was plunged towards his throat and the sickening sound of metal sinking into flesh was heard.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC!!!_**__


	11. You Don't Understand

_Thank you, all those who reviewed this chapter! Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Warrior Elf, tmelange, gozzila, naur rhaug, Riva van Dyk, Wolf Maid, Hp-Azn, galadriel evenstar, magsluvsaragorn, Ymmas Sirron, Lady Jaina, wadeva, Shauna, Renna, grumpy, elfmage, SilverKnight7, Deana, Lady of the Forest1, Just Me, bant, and LegolasLover2004._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: You Don't Understand!**

* * *

The sound of metal sinking into flesh was heard…but it was not Legolas' flesh.  
  
The prince heard the sound and opened his eyes in disbelief. The dagger was mere inches from his throat and 'Milord' stood, unmoving, his eyes open but unseeing. A blade was imbedded in the back of his neck, slightly protruding from the other side. Then the man fell, dead, to the ground.  
  
When the man fell Legolas caught a glimpse of a young, maybe ten winters old, boy, and knew for some reason...he had stabbed 'Milord'. All of the men had been focused on their elf captive and none of them saw that the boy did it. As they started yelling and cursing in confusion the boy darted into the crowd so he wasn't suspected.  
  
Legolas quickly wriggled his other hand free, and just as the men began running up to him, untied the poorly knotted roe binding his ankles to the pole.  
  
He jumped off of the platform the pole was on and smirked despite himself. Now they'd see what happened when they mistreated his kind. He had heard about a group of savage men that had recently invaded the forest of Mirkwood and were killing elves. The prince clenched his fists. They'd pay.  
  
Legolas was a trained warrior. He didn't need weapons to defeat these men. He strongly kicked and punched the oncoming men who didn't stand a chance, barely thinking about the pain it caused him. He skillfully ducked blades swinging at him and even darted out of the path of a flying arrow.  
  
The arrow triggered his attention. If he could get hold of a bow there'd be no stopping him. The prince noticed a longbow on the edge of the clearing leaning against a tree with a full quiver of arrows beside it. Just as he made his way towards it, a large man swung a broad sword at the elf's head. Legolas ducked and the blade hit another approaching mortal. The elf paused for a moment, realizing how close it had come to hitting him. He didn't hear the man behind him before it was too late.  
  
A stifled cry left the prince as he fell to his knees. He felt blood drip down his back from the slash. Grimacing, he rolled out of the way from the final strike the man planned for him. He scrambled to the bow and in one swift motion, nocked an arrow and struck the human who had stabbed him.  
  
Then the elf swiftly began shooting, sometimes up to four arrows at a time. He expertly hit every man and before long they were almost gone.  
  
Legolas hit a man and saw another figure in his peripheral vision. He turned and began to release the arrow when he realized that it was the boy that had saved him, standing there watching him. He had no time to stop letting it go but managed to alter the arrow's path just enough so it just whizzed passed the boy's shaggy brown head. The child yelped and jumped back in disbelief.  
  
_This child's parents had died of a fatal plague. The group of elf- prejudice men had been passing through the town and took the child in, teaching the child how horrible elves were. The innocent boy didn't think it made much sense that such elegant, magical beings could be cruel as the men made them out to be. When he saw what they were doing he knew it was wrong and did the only thing he could: took the dagger the leader of the men gave him and killed him._  
  
But now this elf had almost killed him.  
_  
The boy didn't want to be like these men…but now he didn't know what to think of the elves. He only wanted to go home. He turned and ran._  
  
"Thank you," the prince called after him desperately before falling to his knees miserably.  
  
What had he done? He looked around in shock. He had just killed over a dozen men without a second thought. True, they deserved it for what they had done to his kin...but never before had Legolas killed so furiously, unless it was orcs.  
  
But orcs were different. They were horrible creatures that were always evil and everyone hated. Men...well, most men weren't like these.  
  
Legolas stared in disbelief at the bodies and the crimson snow, the rancid smell of blood and gore filling his mind. He had killed them all…almost with pleasure. It frightened him. He was hardly thinking when he did it - what had overcome him? As his thoughts drifted back to the fight he felt a strange tingling in his back where he had months ago been stuck by the club, pronounced even more than the slash.  
  
What was happening? He had been totally out of control and his elven senses had been virtually non-existent. Not only had he had trouble realizing the spiders were approaching but he hadn't known the man was behind him.  
  
The prince had rarely missed his target since he began training. Now he had probably hit Estel with a dagger when that spider hit him and he had almost shot the child that had saved him without thinking.  
  
Legolas froze in shock. Estel! He had forgotten for many minutes that the boy might well be dying or dead somewhere. How had he forgotten?  
  
_'What is happening to me?'_  
  
Legolas anxiously tried to stand but his legs buckled and he fell face-first atop a body. Crying out in disgust, he rolled off of it and lay on his back, breathing swiftly.  
  
His leg was crushed, his arm was snapped, many of his ribs were broken, his back was cut, and he was covered head to boot with multiple bruises and cuts. It hurt to breathe, like it did when he broke ribs before, but it seemed like all the pain was multiplied. He was strong and had been injured a lot, so he was used to blocking away the pain. Why couldn't he now?  
  
The prince had a frightening idea he knew was true. Somehow, all this pain had to do with his previous injury to his back. Somehow, the poison was acting up again…it wasn't totally out of his system and was dormant until he was in terrible pain again.  
  
Legolas tried not to think about it as he struggled to stand up. For all he knew, he might be dying again from this poison. Only this time, there was no one to heal him.  
  
As stubborn as he was, Legolas ignored his horrible injury and slowly made his way, limping, to where the battle with the spiders had occurred. He would save Estel if it killed him.

* * *

An elf walked into Thranduil's study. "My Lord?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes?" The Mirkwood king replied.  
  
"Prince Legolas' horse has just arrived. There was no rider. It appears to have been running very fast for a long period of time."  
  
Thranduil felt his heart constrict. How did his dearly loved son always get into danger?  
  
Thranduil nodded curtly to the elf. "Prepare to leave," he said, standing up.

* * *

As Estel slowly returned to consciousness he was immediately overwhelmed by the freezing cold and sat up abruptly, shivering, tossing off a layer of snow and gasping for breath. It proved to be a bad move, for he cried out feebly in pain when he moved.  
  
Whimpering softly, teeth chattering, he gazed down at his right side. About two hands-spans wide was a gruesome, gangrenous colored slash. It wasn't that deep but stung horribly. He assumed it would probably hurt more if it wasn't numbed slightly by the cold. Trembling, he tried to stand by gripping a tree only feet away from him.  
  
He gazed blearily around his surroundings. It had snowed at least two feet since he had fell, small lumps in the snow indicating where the spiders were buried. A lump formed in his throat as he frantically looked around for Legolas. His mind was fogged by the cold but he could faintly recall the image as he fell off his horse of the prince turning to help him but his horse slipping, crushing his leg. That was the last he saw of his friend before he was running for his life.  
  
"Legolas?" he called out, his voice weak and hoarse. The only response was the soft whistling of frigid wind blowing through the forest. He was so cold. His whole body shook and his limbs felt like they were frozen. He felt frozen even into his soul. His mind couldn't remember the feeling of warmth. Everything was fading from him.  
  
"Legolas!" he tried to call out again, but it came as barely a whisper. Pushing himself on, he trudged through the snow. The child only got a few yards before he fell to his hands and knees. He wished with all his heart he hadn't discarded his cloak, for now it was probably too deep in the snow to find. The bitter winter wind nipped against him and even his gloved hands stung, if they weren't covered they would have probably been frostbit.  
  
Determined, Estel continued walking, falling again and again. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept trudging through the snow, weakly calling out for Legolas. His mind began to fade and his vision dimmed. He was overcome by a dire desire to sleep. Even the cold was fading, as well as everything else. The child crumbled to his knees; he didn't want to give in but his mind held no further control over his body.  
  
"Ada, 'Dan, 'Ro, help me," he whispered softly. They had always been there for him. He had never been so alone.  
  
Tears ran down his ashen face but seemed to freeze immediately. Then he finally surrendered to the deep sleep.

* * *

After miles of painful trekking, Legolas saw a small shape on the ground. Picking up his pace, he raced forward and dropped to his knees next to the body. He was terrified at the almost pure white with a hint of blue color of the child's skin…but though he saw a spider-inflicted gash along the boy he saw no blade wound.  
  
"Estel," he hissed urgently. "Estel can you hear me?" He gingerly touched the boy and pulled back with a gasp when he felt the icy, rigid feel of the boy's body. He'd never have believed something so cold could be alive.  
  
Ever so slowly, he watched as the child's crystallized eyelashes quivered slightly before he opened his eyes slightly, the blue orbs cloudy and dazed. They inspected him slowly but the boy did not respond.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas persisted.

* * *

Something awoke Estel and he slowly brought himself to open his eyes. There, in front of him, was Legolas. He tried to move or say something but he couldn't. He instantaneously felt, once again, the feeling or eternal ice through his body.

* * *

Mind racing, Legolas hastily took off his outer shirt around his tunic and wrapped it around the boy. His heart beat wildly inside him. He did not know how much cold humans could withstand and how it affected him but he could tell Estel was far too cold.  
  
He hugged the child close to him and stood up quickly. Doing so, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he hissed softly at the pain. He set off quickly, hazily recalling the way to Mirkwood. He could normally easily walk on snow but was hampered by his injuries and carrying the kid.  
  
The prince rubbed Estel's shoulders as he walked. "Estel," he whispered sternly.  
  
The boy looked up at him again, this time slightly more focused. "Legol-" he whispered brokenly as he shivered.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, everything's going to be okay. You just need to do one thing for me alright, little one?"  
  
Estel nodded softly.  
  
"You have to try to stay awake, even though you're cold, alright? Just pretend you're warm and try not to think about the weather, but by all means, do not fall asleep. I know you may want to, but I have heard about the affects winter can have on your race so you have to trust me on this, alright?"  
  
Estel nodded again. "I trust you, Legolas," he whispered softly.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at the boy but still figured the boy would still fall asleep if he wasn't distracted. The prince quickly racked his mind for a topic. They needed to start a conversation about something.. "Do you want to talk about your brothers?" he asked.  
  
Estel stirred and looked up at him willingly. "'Dan an' 'Ro? Yeah,"  
  
Legolas paused. He was greatly frustrated at the fact he could scarcely concentrate. "So...you can tell them apart, can't you?" he asked, recalling a question he had pondered before.  
  
"Yes," Estel whispered. "I don't know how, really, I don't actually see any differences…I just know."  
  
Legolas smiled. It had taken him many years to tell the twins apart. Only those who knew them well could tell the difference but it even took them decades to. Somehow this child just...knew.  
  
Estel continued, his eyes shining with admiration of his brothers. "They tell me I'm just as good as the elves and that there's nothing wrong with being human," his voice was tinged with disbelief - that he knew they meant what they said but he didn't think the same way. He saw the way elves looked at him when they first met him. Like an inferior being, not fit to live with Firstborn. Even Legolas had treated him differently when they first met than if he had been an elfling  
  
"You are just as good!" Legolas assured the child. "I have never met any child or elfling as brave as you."  
  
Estel smiled weakly but it faltered. "I try to be like 'Dan and 'Ro 'cause they're really brave..." He cast his eyes downward. "They tell me of their adventures and that if they get captured they don't give the captors pleasure, so I tried to be like them,"  
  
Legolas hugged the child close. "You are brave Estel. When we were with the orcs I couldn't believe how strong you were..."  
  
"It hurt so bad," Estel cried, burring his face into the prince's chest.  
  
Legolas bowed his head. "I know, and I'm sorry, Estel. I should have protected you better,"  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Estel sniffled.  
  
Legolas tried to comfort the boy by wrapping his arm closer but the child whimpered when his wound was pressured more. Legolas felt himself fill with anguish at Estel's pain. He tried to change the subject to distract the boy.  
  
Legolas managed a smile. "So did your brothers teach you weaponry?"  
  
Estel nodded weakly. "'Dan and 'Ro taught me to use a bow when I turned four and Ada taught me to use a light sword."  
  
"Was that their idea?"  
  
Estel shook his head and then rested it back against Legolas' chest tiredly. "It was mine. I wanted to be a good fighter, like the elves."  
  
Legolas looked down sadly at the boy who wanted so bad to fit in. Suddenly he felt a wave of nausea washed over him and stumbled, quickly regaining himself.  
  
"Legolas?" Estel asked weakly.  
  
"I'm alright, 'tis nothing," Legolas reassured. Trying to change the subject again, he added, "So...have the twins ever said anything about me?"  
  
"Oh yes," Estel told him, though he closed his eyes weakly. "They talk lots about you, they missed you. They said that you're their best friend...and,"  
  
"And what?"  
  
Estel smiled weakly. "They said you're really stubborn."  
  
"Did they?" Legolas asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"They said that before you went for days without telling them you'd broken your leg," Estel opened his eyes. "Legolas, are you badly hurt? Please tell me."  
  
Legolas frowned as his thoughts were drawn to his back. He was stubborn and didn't inform others when he was hurt, but it was staying that way. He didn't want people to worry about him unless absolutely necessary. When they reached his home he'd tell a healer.  
  
The prince's leg pained him and he almost fell again. His arm throbbed as he held the child and his chest burned with every breath.  
  
"I'm fine, Estel, I swear. Do not worry about me, little one." Legolas lied.  
  
Abruptly, it felt like a huge wave of fire engulfed him, and after a bright flash of light he remembered nothing more.  
  
Estel cried out as Legolas suddenly fell limply to the snowy ground. He scrambled out quickly from the prone elf's body and shook the prince frantically.  
  
"Legolas!" he whimpered, crying, "Legolas, wake up!" but the elf wouldn't respond.  
  
Estel felt his heart race inside him while his body felt frozen cold. How badly hurt was Legolas? What had happened to him? What had he kept hidden?  
  
Estel knelt by the motionless elf, crying...but he knew it was useless. There was only one thing he could do. Clutching Legolas' overshirt around him, the small human child managed to shakily stand.  
  
_'I have to get to Mirkwood. I have to save him…I have to be strong.'_  
  
Estel pushed himself to walk for a short time, but his body shook horribly. He had never felt so cold. Finally, involuntarily, his body betrayed him and he fell limply to the ground.

* * *

A band of elves walked into the clearing. Thranduil looked around sharply everywhere, his keen elven eyes scanning desperately for his son.  
  
"Lord Thranduil!" and elf, Sila, alerted. "I see something!" the elves rushed forward to the fallen figure in the distance, none noticing a very small form all but covered by snow just off of their path.  
  
Thranduil dropped to the ground and anxiously pushed the snow off of the body.  
  
"Legolas," he breathed in horror. His son was pale and lifeless.  
  
One of the healers dropped to the prince's side, sliding his forefingers along Legolas' neck, stopping. "He's alive, milord," the healer whispered in relief.  
  
Nervously, the king surveyed his only son. His body was so battered and bruised, it almost made him physically sick. And he knew exactly who had done it. He clenched his fists furiously as two elves lifted the prince onto a wooden stretcher. A group of men had been prowling the forest of Mirkwood, usually killing their victims after beating them. Why these men had such a hatred for elves, Thranduil did not know.  
  
After a strip of cloth was wrapped around the prince's back and he was laid onto the stretcher, the king tenderly wrapped a blanket around his son.  
  
"Head back!" he commanded.  
  
The elves were half-way home when Legolas moaned softly. The elves stopped and Thranduil raced to his son's side.  
  
Legolas' cobalt eyes opened weakly. "Ada?" he questioned doubtfully, blinking.  
  
Thranduil took his son's hand in his and nodded, brushing back the prince's long blonde hair with the other. "Yes, ion nin, we're almost home, you're going to be fine."  
  
Legolas nodded weakly.  
  
"Are you in a lot of pain?" the king asked.  
  
"No," Legolas lied. Suddenly he sat up, nearly crying out at the pain it caused him. "Estel! Where's Estel?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shh, Legolas!" Thranduil cried, trying to calm his son.  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted. "Where's Estel? He's going to freeze! Is he here?"  
  
"Legolas! What do you mean...'hope'?" Thranduil tried to ease his son back down into a laying position.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes tightly, frustrated. "You don't understand!" he cried. "Estel! He's a human child, he was with me! You have to go back and get him or he'll die! Please!"  
  
But then, no matter how hard he willed it not to, the prince's mind shut down and he dropped limply onto his back on the wood.  
  
The elves exchanged questioning glances.  
  
Thranduil shook is head. "We have to get Legolas home," he told them sternly. "Then someone can go look for this 'Estel'."  
  
The elves nodded to each other and they proceeded quickly home.  
  
Meanwhile, a motionless Estel lay covered by snow, slowly freezing to death. His life would not wait for the elves to return home, he would die within hours.

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC_**


	12. From Bad to Worse

_THANKS those you reviewed this chapter: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Lady Jaina, Wolf Maid, Riva van Dyk, Gozilla, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Ymmas Sirron, Hp-Azn, Viresse0, Grumpy, BabeyRachey, fireball, shauna, frisha, SilverKnight7, Red Tigress, and galadriel evenstar!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: From Bad to Worse**

* * *

As the band of elves walked on, Legolas whimpered pitifully and murmured something about 'estel'. Sila glanced sadly at the prince. He could tell how upset he was. If there was really a human child somewhere out in the forest, how long would it survive? He knew that men had a low resistance for the cold.  
  
Ever since an elf-prejudice group of men began to prowl throughout Mirkwood, most of the elves living in the area developed a strong dislike for the race. Sila didn't think one way or another on the topic, but Legolas obviously cared a lot for this human boy.  
  
He glanced back. If this 'estel' died because they didn't turn around, Legolas would be crushed. With a tentative sigh, the young elf turned and darted back to where they had found the prince.

* * *

Hyalma trotted quietly through the woods until she finally came to her fallen master. She nickered, concerned, and nuzzled the boy, but he didn't stir. She stood over him protectively and gently nudged him periodically, knowing someone would come.

* * *

Eventually, Sila neared where Legolas had been, and was surprised to see a horse standing not even ten yards from where they had found his friend. It was standing over some partially-covered form and nickered timidly, pawing at the ground.  
  
The blonde elf neared the horse and gently spoke to it in elvish to calm it. It stepped back and Sila knelt on the ground, uncovering the body curiously. A soft whimper escaped the little dark-haired child. Sila carefully brushed back its hair to check that it was indeed mortal. Though obviously such, being so cold, the boy was clad in elven clothing and had an elvish manner about him.  
  
"Estel?" Sila asked softly. The boy's eyes opened slightly but he was too numbed by the cold to move.  
  
"Legolas?" the child whispered. All he saw was a blurry blonde form but the voice didn't sound like the prince.  
  
"No, I'm Legolas' friend, Sila," the elf responded gently, carefully picking up the child.  
  
"Is he alright?" the boy whimpered.  
  
Sila smiled at the boy's concern. It was sweet that such a small, frail child was so worried about the prince even though he was freezing cold. "He's alright," the young elf responded.  
  
He neared the horse and rummaged through its saddlebag, finding a warm blanket to wrap around the boy. But when he went to mount it, it snorted stubbornly and stepped back, ears flattened. Sila groaned, obviously this horse only let those it knew ride it. The teenage elf swore at the it and began to walk home with the now unconscious Estel, the animal slowly following.

* * *

Sila finally reached the center of Mirkwood, leaving the horse free to do whatever it pleased, bringing the child inside.  
  
Thranduil saw the elf immediately.  
  
"Sila!" he said sternly. "We were to wait until we got Legolas to safety before looking for the boy. Why did you leave? If something ill had happened on the way back we needed the whole band of elves to defend ourselves and my son."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, milord," Sila apologized. "But I don't believe this child could have lasted much longer out there. He needs healing immediately."  
  
Thranduil stepped forward, taking the small bundle. "You still disobeyed orders," he said flatly, looking over the boy.  
  
It whimpered and mumbled 'Legolas' deliriously. The king's gaze softened at the child. "Bring him to the healers and make sure he is well tended to," he said gently, handing the mortal back to Sila. He had no great like or dislike for men, but there was something about this child that one couldn't possible dislike. He could tell why his son had befriended him.

* * *

Estel was sleeping soundly in an empty room, covered in warm blankets, his wound bandaged. Suddenly he sat upright, gasping, his mind reeling from his horrible nightmare. He shuddered, not even realizing immediately that he was in an unfamiliar place. His dream frightened him greatly...it wasn't like it was happening to him at that moment...it was like foreboding feeling of what was yet to come.

* * *

Legolas blinked his eyes wearily, slowly awaking from his healing sleep.  
  
"Good morning, Greenleaf." He heard a familiar voice say lovingly.  
  
Legolas smiled, not needing to turn his head to know who it was. "Ada," he whispered happily.  
  
He did a quick mental check of his body, knowing that even though his mind was still tired and couldn't recall, he had gotten into some sort of trouble, as usual. Then he remembered.  
  
"Estel!" he cried, sitting up.  
  
"Shh, Legolas, he's here, don't worry," his father assured him, gently pushing his only son back into a laying position. Valar, did Legolas care nothing for his own health?  
  
"He is?" Legolas breathed in relief. "He's alright?"  
  
"He's a little ill from being in the cold for so long but he will be fine. Who is he?"  
  
"His name's Estel," Legolas explained, though worried about how the boy must feel in a place he'd never been in before with no one he knew. "Lord Elrond took him in as a son and I met him a few months ago when I went to see the twins. He's a wonderful friend."  
  
"I see," Thranduil remarked, marveling at the fact that the Lord of Rivendell had adopted an edain. _'A human-a wonderful friend?'_ he thought inwardly.  
  
"Can I see him, please?" The prince asked,  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil sighed. "Must you always be so hurried and careless for your own well-being? You still need rest, ion nin, the young edain will be fine, I promise."  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing there was no way to change his father's mind. As he felt sleep overcome him again, a small thought entered his mind, reminding him of the strange feelings he had and the suspicion of the poison still in his back. '_I'll tell someone...eventually,'_ he thought dismissively.

* * *

Estel sighed shakily as the nightmare gradually dimmed from his mind. Then fear re-entered his body as he realized he didn't know where he was. He didn't know what had happened after he collapsed. He didn't know where Legolas was.  
  
He gulped fearfully. What was he supposed to do? There was no one in the room and he feared to shout out for someone, though he figured he must've been in Mirkwood. Shakily, he slid out of the bed, hugging a blanket around himself, slowly walking towards the door. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, it swung open, almost knocking the boy down in surprise.  
  
A tall blonde elf walked in, shooting the child an annoyed glance.  
  
"Lord Thranduil requested me to bring you some food." He said flatly, setting a wooden tray with fruit, water, lambas, and a muffin, on the bedside table.  
  
Estel eyed the tray hungrily. "Thank you very much." He said politely. The elf said nothing. Estel gripped his blanket nervously. He smiled brightly. "I'm Estel," he said at a lack of nothing else.  
  
"I know who you are, edain." the elf said coldly.  
  
Estel's face fell at the bitterness of the word. "What's your name?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Roneinen, if you must know." The elf snapped, stepping back towards the door. "Stupid child," he muttered cruelly, eyeing the boy.  
  
Estel felt his stomach tighten nervously but continued with his friendly nature. "Do you know where I could find Prince Legolas?" he asked nicely.  
  
Roneinen groaned inwardly. This was just too much. He hadn't wanted to even go in the same room as a mortal, but it was his job. He hated men more than anything else and this perky child was breaking his last remaining thread of patience.  
  
"You may not leave your room, edain," he said, barely containing his anger.  
  
"But I need to see Legolas," Estel pouted pitifully.  
  
"I said – You can't leave your room!" Roneinen shouted. "Are you deaf?"  
  
Estel stepped back fearfully. "N-no," he whimpered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Roneinen smirked. "You need to be taught a lesson." His hand slid under the folds of his robes.  
  
Estel stumbled back into the corner. "What are you talking about?" he asked, the dangerous glint in the elf's eyes scaring him.  
  
"You are inferior to the Firstborn. You do not deserve to be treated like us. You are worthless." Roneinen hissed, nearing the child. "I shouldn't have to put up with you,"  
  
"I can't help it." Estel whimpered. "I didn't choose to be mortal."  
  
"You befriend the prince and it seems the Lord of Imladris has taken you in. You live a wonderful life like an elf, even a high-class one – 'Foster son of an Elf Lord.'" His eyes flashed with rage. "But I and my brother weren't born to the royalty of Mirkwood. Oh no, we had to work hard and all I have now is this bloody job of catering to weak scum like you. But, no...that wasn't bad enough. Your greedy, cruel kind had to kill my father!"  
  
Realization hit Estel. This elf hated the elf-prejudice men in the forest and now had to take care of a mortal, thinking for some reason that he had something to do with the cruel humans. "I have nothing to do with the men in Mirkwood!" He exclaimed. "I hate them, they hurt Legol-"  
  
The elf roughly slapped his face. "Shut up! You dare call the Prince your friend?! You do not deserve to, edain!" He grabbed for the boy's shoulder but the child moved and the shoulder of his tunic was ripped off, revealing the scar of the dagger wound inflicted by the orcs.  
  
Roneinen grinned. "Already got in some trouble?" he sneered.  
  
"Orcs," the child whispered fearfully.  
  
Roneinen smiled wickedly. "You're going to wish they had done away with you while they could, edain. You don't deserve to live with the elves. You don't deserve to live at all." A dagger glimmered under his tunic.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC!_**


	13. More Pain

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Nesuli, Amanda, MirkwoodSniper, LadyofMirkwood, Hp-Azn, Arayelle Lynn, Riva van Dyk, Gozzila, Viresse0, Ymmas Sirron, Lyn, kurafoxgirl, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, grumpy, Kelly L.K., silvertoekee, Elven-Star-of-Gold, Shauna, galadriel evenstar, Red Tigress, tmelange, and Kyrie Shetterly for reviewing this chapter!!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: More Pain**

* * *

Estel's heart hammered so loud in his chest, he thought someone in another room would be able to hear it.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" he whimpered fearfully.  
  
Roneinen gripped the dagger tightly in his right hand, his left pinning the helpless child against the wall. His dark green eyes darted to the blade and back and the boy, and smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet, edain, I'm trying to think of the most painful way to punish you for your crimes."  
  
"My crimes?"  
  
"The crimes of your race."  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Roneinen's eyes grew more hate-filled, if that was even possible, and he swiftly thrust the knife forward into Estel's shoulder.  
  
In surprise and pain, Estel stifled a cry of pain.  
  
Roneinen's eyes widened and he turned for a second to the closed door. He hadn't planned on the child making much noise...he hadn't planned at all. He just wanted humans to pay. "You fool! Do you want everyone to hear you?" he snapped, slapping the child's face as hard as he could, smacking his head back into the wall.  
  
Estel whimpered as he slid to the ground, a tear rolling down his face and he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Roneinen dropped to his knees in front of the child, hearing approaching footsteps. "I'm not done with you edain. This was an accident, you hear me? That's what you tell anyone who asks. If you tell anyone what I did, I'll kill you and them! Is that clear?"  
  
Estel nodded pitifully as Roneinen left the room. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest, choking back sobs.

* * *

Legolas walked slowly down the hall, one hand on his chest that was bandaged to protect his cracked ribs, limping on his wrapped leg. He smiled wryly, knowing how upset his father would be when he found that he'd left his room. But he was healing fast, and needed to see his human friend. He desperately wanted to talk to Estel.  
  
Suddenly a familiar cry alerted his keen elven ears. Fear jolted his heart. _Estel!_  
  
He picked up his speed and turned the corner. He thought he saw a form dart around the next hallway, but didn't care. He immediately opened the boy's door and froze to see the child in the corner of the room, curled against the wall. His shoulder was bleeding freely and bruises were forming on the side of his face, streaked with tears.  
  
"Estel!" he exclaimed, racing forward quickly.  
  
The child raised his head. "Legolas?" he whimpered, opening his teary blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Estel," Legolas gasped, dropping in front of boy, confusion overwhelming him. "What happened?"  
  
"It was an accident," Estel sobbed. After a pause he continued uncertainly, "I-I tripped into the bed post," he lied, glancing at the sharp points on his four-post bed.  
  
Legolas quickly glanced at the post. No blood. He knew instantly it was a lie.  
  
But why? Why would the child lie to him?  
  
Estel hiccupped and gingerly touched his wound. "It – hurts," he cried.  
  
"Nienithar!" Legolas called to a healer that would be in the next room as he tenderly wrapped his arms around the stricken child, holding him close. "It's going to be alright," he soothed, gently wiping the tears out of the boy's eyes.  
  
Estel nuzzled his face into the prince's chest and mumbled something that sounded like 'Why me?'

* * *

As Estel's shoulder was bandaged, Legolas sat next to him, comfortingly holding the child's hand. It distressed him to see how scared the child looked. He knew it wasn't just from the pain, even though it obviously hurt, for Estel hadn't even looked quite like this in the hands of the orcs. Something had happened to the boy, and Legolas did not know why he wouldn't say what.  
  
Nienithar finished wrapping the bandage, glancing at the prince.  
  
"You may leave," Legolas said curtly. The healer nodded and began to leave the room.  
  
"Wait," Legolas added.  
  
"Yes, my prince?" Nienithar asked.  
  
"Can you tell how that wound was caused?" Legolas felt Estel tighten nervously.  
  
"I believe it was a stab wound, milord," The healer said with a slight bow before leaving.  
  
Legolas heard the child gasp and looked down at him. "Estel..." he said slowly. "What-"  
  
Estel closed his eyes and pulled his hand away, scooting to the other edge of the bed. "I don't want to talk about it." He said shakily.  
  
Legolas inched closer to the boy. "Estel, I do not understand. What has happened and why are you lying to me?"  
  
Estel simply shook his head dejectedly, looking tired, miserable, and frightened.  
  
Legolas sighed and protectively wrapped his arms around the mortal, draping the blanket off the bed around his shoulders.  
  
"You're going to be alright, tithin min," he whispered. He felt Estel gently grip his tunic sleeve and could tell it would take a lot before the child calmed.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and began to softly sing. He hadn't in many, many years and his heart twisted with both inner pain, yet happiness, as he let the words flow out.  
  
_"Quel lome, lisse tulat, Nai lya kaima yeera nurashwe. Quel lome, lisse tulat, Nai lya esta yeera liiva tiln, Quel lome, lisse tulat, As' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, Quel lome, lisse tulat, As' menle nauva calen ar' __malta__. Quel lome, lisse tulat, Quel kaima, tithin min."_  
  
He felt Estel's body relax and the child's eyes closed tiredly, sighing softly as he drifted into sleep. Legolas smiled fondly at the child, tucking the blanket gently over the boy.

* * *

Thranduil walked down the hall swiftly, frowning. Valar, he went to get his son something to eat for a few minutes, and when he returned, as always, Legolas had left. With broken ribs and a shattered leg, no less. Could Legolas not leave this child for just a few days?  
  
He was just reaching the child's room when he froze in front of the slightly open door. He leaned against the crack and listened carefully to something he never though he'd hear again.  
  
He could hear Legolas singing softly inside. He peered in and saw his son gently cradling the mortal child, singing a lullaby his mother, Thranduil's wife, had sung to the elfling prince everyday when she was alive. She hadn't been alive for two thousand years, and Legolas hadn't sung in that time either, especially never that song - being originally made just Legolas.  
  
Thranduil smiled softly, tears in his eyes as he listened to his son sing beautifully. This child wasn't just any human.  
  
"Thank you, tithin edain," he whispered with a small smile as he continued down the hallway.

* * *

After a week, Estel stayed in his room. He was too scared to leave, yet also scared every time he was alone. Seeing the child's fear, Legolas stayed with him as often as he could, yet never receiving any further hints as to what had happened. He made sure, however, out of suspicion, that he was the only one ever to see Estel. The healer's words- 'A stab wound' – rang clearly in his head. Someone was hurting his young friend and he was determined not to let anything happen again. Eventually, he knew, Estel would tell him what happened.  
  
Another anxious week passed. Estel's shoulder was mostly healed, as well as Legolas' injuries, being an elf and healing fast. Still, Estel revealed nothing.

* * *

Estel rolled over quietly, hugging the blanket tightly around him as he slowly woke up. Looking around, he realized that Legolas was not there as he sometimes was.  
  
He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, as he did everyday. He never knew when Roneinen would be back...to hurt him. But inside, he knew that Legolas would not let any harm come to him.  
  
He slowly got out of the bed, stretching, and beginning to change into a clean tunic hung in the room. Maybe it was a one-time thing, he thought...he wished. Just a single moment of rage, never to happen again.  
  
Estel hated being in his room all day. He hated being in such a small, vulnerable space, and wished to at least go out and see some of the rest of Mirkwood. For the past couple weeks he had been too afraid to leave his room, but now he finally was ready to.  
  
As he slowly left the room he noticed the hallway was empty, which both pleased him and made him nervous at the same time. He made his way down the hallway and sneaked out the door, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air. He smiled as he strolled throughout the courtyard, out of sight of any elves. He figured he'd be able to get back in his room before anyone even noticed he was gone.  
  
He skipped happily near a grove of trees, forgetting all his troubles. Then he heard someone clear their throat threateningly behind him and he jumped fearfully, turning to face Roneinen.  
  
"Didn't even know I was there, did you? Stupid edain." He hissed, sword drawn.  
  
Estel backed up quickly. "L-leave me alone," he told the approaching elf unsteadily.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" Roneinen snapped quickly.  
  
"No!" Estel managed before turning to run away.  
  
Roneinen grabbed Estel' shoulder swiftly and pulled him backwards, causing the boy to yelp in pain. "You did, didn't you? I can hear it in your voice."  
  
"I didn't, I swear," the child stammered, trying painfully to pull out of the elf's tight grasp. He opened his mouth to shout for help but Roneinen clamped it shut.  
  
"You lie-!" Roneinen began but his threat was cut off by an abrupt shout.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas shouted, racing up to the pair. He had entered Estel's room only to find the child gone. When he saw got outside and saw Roneinen with the boy he knew what had happened. He had known that this lower-class elf didn't like men but had never really given it a second thought.  
  
"Roneinen! Release him now!" the prince exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the sword dangerously close to Estel.  
  
"No!" Roneinen spat.  
  
Before the elf could think twice, Legolas punched him in the face, temporarily dazing him. The prince pulled Estel out of his grasp, pushing the child out of the way of harm.  
  
"Run and tell my father!" he shouted as Roneinen staggered backwards, holding his bloody nose with one hand.  
  
Legolas kicked Roneinen in the chest, causing him to release his sword. The prince grabbed it, but before he could use it, Roneinen pulled another dagger out of his tunic and stabbed it forward, right into then left of the unsuspecting prince's chest, near his heart.  
  
Legolas' blue eyes widened in horror. His legs buckled involuntarily as he fell to his knees, straining to remain conscious as pain overwhelmed him. He heard Estel scream behind him and tried desperately to open his mouth and tell the child to keep running, to tell his father, to not stop for him. He gasped for his next breath as his eyes rolled back as his vision blackened, the last thing he felt being the blade ripped from his body. Then he collapsed lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Estel cried as blood began to pool around his friend's unmoving body before the hilt of Roneinen's sword was thrust against his head, cruelly dragging him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_TBC!_**__


	14. Missing

_Endless thanks to Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Shauna, Ymmas Sirron, wolf maid, Kept-Secret, tmelange, Random Person #1!!!!!, Viresse0, Riva van Dyk, Elven-Star-of-Gold, Evenstar, BabeyRachey, Hp-Azn, Deana, galadriel evenstar for reviewing this chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Missing**

* * *

Thranduil's head shot up as a heart-wrenching scream rang through the air. His adept elven hearing could immediately tell that it was not from an elf.  
  
It was from a human, Estel, the young mortal his son had befriended.  
  
The king stood up quickly and raced outside, the cool winter wind whipping at his elegant robes as he made his way swiftly to the site of the sound. Other elves had heard it too, and were heading to see the situation.  
  
"My lord! It's Prince Legolas!" he heard an elf cry from a small cluster of trees.  
  
Thranduil instantly felt his heart beat faster, sensing the distress in the elf's voice. Thousands of horrific possibilities ran through his mind of what his only son could have possibly done this time.  
  
A large circle of elves came into view, surrounding something.  
  
"Out of the way!" The king snapped, his worry for Legolas leaving him with no patience or consideration as he shoved elves roughly from his path.  
  
Then he froze.  
  
On the ground, Legolas lay unmoving, blood covering his chest, freely flowing from a wound that's exact location was indistinguishable in the crimson liquid. His skin was already unnaturally pale and his eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open, gasping weakly for air. One of the surrounding elves had taken off their cloak and knelt beside the prince, anxiously holding it against the injury, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"What happened?" Thranduil exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside his son.  
  
"He's been stabbed, my lord," the elf said uncertainly, shocked that anyone would do such a thing to the prince, whom everyone loved. No one had ever shown any reason to try to harm Legolas.  
  
"We must get him inside quickly," the king said sternly as he gently picked up his son. He held the long flowing fabric of his robes tightly against the wound as he raced inside.

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes painfully as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. _'Where's Estel?'_ his mind screamed but his weak body allowed no sound to escape his mouth. He groaned inwardly at the horrid pain in his chest, feeling like his organs were being twisted.  
  
But where was Estel? Had Roneinen taken him? He couldn't have let that happen...if the boy was hurt again, he would never forgive himself.  
  
Then his mind darkened.

* * *

Thranduil reached the first healing room and quickly laid his son on the bed, blood already covering the both of them. By now, almost everyone had heard, and a healer was ready, immediately tending to the wound.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Thranduil asked nervously, holding his son's limp hand.  
  
Nienithar's brow was furrowed in concentration as he held bandages to staunch the wound and gently took off the prince's bloody shirt, other healers readying water and stitches.  
  
"It's close to his heart," the healer explained quickly. "And he's lost a lot of blood, but I don't believe it hit any major arteries. It's too soon to be certain, but I believe he'll be fine," he smiled wryly, "Seeing as he's been through a lot worse..."  
  
Thranduil nodded in relief, pulling a chair to the edge of the bed.

* * *

Hours later, Legolas lay on clean sheets, a white bandage covering his otherwise bare torso. His breaths were slow, his body still pale and motionless, but it was assured that he'd live. It had been a short dagger, and treated quickly, so the blood loss hadn't been life-threatening.  
  
Thranduil gently ran his fingers through his son's long blonde hair, absently fingering the delicate braids. He sighed again. Who in Mirkwood would ever harm Legolas?  
  
And where was young Estel? He had already sent many elves to look for the human, with no luck so far. He had a foreboding feeling and he knew, albeit without proof, that whoever had stabbed the child weeks ago had also stabbed the prince.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas' sapphire eyes flew open, darting around frantically.  
  
"Where am I?" he gasped. "Where's Estel?"  
  
"Stay still, ionamin," Thranduil whispered softly, laying a hand on his son's shoulder, having a slight sense of dèjà vu at this being the second time this month his son had been injured and bed-ridden.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed loudly. "Roneinen! Where are they?"  
  
Roneinen? What did the catering elf have to do with it? "Estel is being looked for, why do you worry about Roneinen?" Thranduil inquired.  
  
"He was the one who hurt Estel!" Legolas cried, clutching his injury carefully as he sat up. "He was going to do it again and when I tried to stop him, he...." He looked down and gestured at the bandage with a frown.  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Legolas' breath raced as he ran his fingers frantically through his hair, continuing as he tried to contain his worry that it might already be too late to help his friend. "I came outside to see him grabbing and yelling at Estel. He had a sword! We have to find them, Ada!"  
  
"Calm, Greenleaf, there are many looking for him, as I told you. They will not stop until he's found."  
  
"They do not care what happens to him." Legolas said flatly, his eyes blazing with frustration.  
  
"True," Thranduil sighed. Most of the elves living in his realm did not hate humans, but they weren't particularly fond of them either. "They know that who hurt you has the boy and will search for him out of their love for you, ionamin."  
  
"It's not enough! He'll do anything!" Legolas exclaimed, close to tears. His voice lowered sadly and he looked into his father's eyes pleadingly. "Ada," he whispered. "What if he kills him?"  
  
Thranduil comfortingly wrapped his arms around his son. "He won't. We will find the child."  
  
"How can you be sure?" The prince questioned miserably. "He came close to killing me, and I was just in the way. I don't know why, but he hates Estel, and he is determined to...." He rested his head against his father's chest with a tired sigh. "I don't understand why he hates him so much. Estel is so kind..."  
  
Thranduil gently stroked his son's head. "We will find him." He repeated, though inside he was not confident.  
  
Legolas nodded weakly and lay back down. "When can I go look?" he asked, trying to look as healthy as possible.  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly and patted his shoulder. "Weeks," he told his son, who opened his mouth quickly to protest. "Rest, and it may be sooner," he added. Legolas' dejected look tugged at his heart. "And you will not leave your bed, is that clear?"  
  
Legolas nodded, closing his teary eyes in exhaustion. _'Please be safe, Estel'_ he prayed. _'Wherever you are, I will find you.'_  
  
"Send for Elladan and Elrohir," he whispered as healing sleep overcame him. "They'll find him."

* * *

Legolas stayed in bed for two weeks, his wound healing quickly, even impressing the healers. They assumed his determination to find Estel was the cause of his swift recovery. Whatever it was, the prince was out of bed in fifteen days, wearing only a light bandage under his tunic.

* * *

"They still haven't found him?" Legolas asked sadly to the messenger from the search party that had just arrived, who shook his head in response. "And the sons of Elrond have been sent for?"  
  
"Aye," the healer nodded. "Kaemin rode for Imladris the very day you ordered."  
  
The prince nodded softly before mounting his horse. He hoped they'd come soon...he needed all the help he could get. The twins were especially close to the child, and had a higher chance of finding Estel.  
  
Legolas frowned and closed his eyes as he gathered the reins in his hands and lightly kicked Tarienna's side, whispering softly in elvish to her and easing her into a swift gallop. What would Elladan and Elrohir say? He had let them down...he hadn't kept Estel safe, though he'd promised. Would they ever forgive him?  
  
Legolas cursed at himself. What was he doing, worrying about himself while word was spreading that Estel would never be found?  
  
_'Selfish.'_ He scolded inwardly. He had no time to worry about himself...only Estel.  
  
That morning, in fact, as Legolas prepared to join the search, he had nearly fallen down the stairs in a sudden wave of fatigue. Convincing himself that it was from the recent injury, he tried not to think about his suspicion about his long-ago healed wound on his back – that the poison was still there. He told himself he was being paranoid and to forgot about it for the time.  
  
He did not worry what would happen to him...he just wanted with all his heart and soul to find Estel. The boy could be anywhere. The southern region of Mirkwood's forest had been inspected so far, so Legolas was heading for the north.  
  
The task seemed impossible. Miles and miles of land, and the child could be in any small area, incredibly easy to miss. Valar, how could they possibly find him?  
  
"I'm so sorry, Estel," he murmured as he eased his mount on faster. As he rode, worry grew, and so did anger. When he found Roneinen, there were a million ways he'd make that elf pay.  
  
_'Valar, Roneinen will pay....'_

* * *

Estel opened his eyes quickly and sat up with a gasp. Darkness surrounded him. Pure darkness.  
  
The boy whimpered softly and tried to move, finding, to his horror, that his wrists were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound together. His head throbbed horribly and images instantly entered his mind, memories of his time with the orcs, a time he had tried so hard to forget.  
  
He remembered Legolas bring stabbed and abruptly called out his friend's name, only to be answered by a cruel laugh and the flicker of a torch being lit, illuminating the small hollow he was trapped in.  
  
Estel looked up at the wickedly grinning face of Roneinen.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" he whimpered.  
  
Roneinen's smile faltered. "The Prince should not have gotten involved...I told you what would happen if you told anyone..."  
  
"I didn't tell him!" Estel exclaimed tearfully, trying to suppress the horrible belief that Legolas was dead. "I swear!"  
  
"Save your lies, edain," the elf snapped. "Do you think I wished to murder my own prince? Do you know what would happen if I was found out? Nay...but if I wish to follow what is right and extinguish your horrible kind, I must do whatever it takes..."  
  
"You wish to kill me?" Estel whispered softly, trying not to panic.  
  
Roneinen laughed, a maniacal sound that echoed eerily throughout the dark chamber – a heartless noise that scarcely seemed to be able to come from an elf, one from a kind known for their peaceful ways. Estel cringed and scooted backwards in fear.  
  
"You think me to give you a quick demise?" Roneinen sneered. "Perhaps like your friend – a swift stab before your life leaves you? After all your kin has done? I think not! You will pay slowly and painfully, and will not be the only of the edain to suffer for their crimes."  
  
Estel closed his eyes tightly, trembling, imagining the worst.  
  
But even the horrible images that entered his terrified mind were nothing compared to what would happen later.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC!_**


	15. Death

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter: __Me, Kept Secret, Galadriel Evenstar, __Ymmas Sirron, Elenlor Edhelen, ringmarciel, tmelange, Riva van Dyk, Anonymous, Legolas-Aragorn-R-Hot, Hp-Azn, Something…, Gozilla, drews'girl, Arayelle Lynn, Lady Jaina, Musicstarlover, Brittany, Celebrean, Wolf Maid, Zammy, Warrior Elf, butterfly-elf, and Lord Elrond of Hogwarts._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Death**

* * *

Roneinen laughed at the boy's fear and grabbed his hair, yanking him upwards.

Estel opened his eyes in pain and pulled back as the elf let go, smacking into the hard stone wall.

"What should I do first, edain?" Roneinen asked with a sinister smile. He reached gently into his pocket and pulled out a small fistful of brown leaves. "Ever seen some of these?"

Estel shook his head shakily, blinking away the tears.

"Not many have," Roneinen continued, "Since they were banned for use as punishment years ago. When my father was killed, my brother managed to buy some from an old dungeon guard who had some left. They were used in prison to make elves collapse and sometimes have breathing problems, but that's all. When we found that they are deadly to mortals, we knew the exact punishment for your kind."

Estel stared at him nervously, not quite understanding what he was being told.

Roneinen's smile widened at the boy's perplexed expression.

"You see…" he went on. "If I were to light these, the fumes would slowly kill you as I have my fun."

A choked gasp escaped Estel as he scrambled backwards. But there was no where to go. He didn't even know where he was.

He was trapped.

_'As I have my fun…_' what was that supposed to mean?

Roneinen held his torch to the side wall of the chamber, revealing a small ledge in the rock. He held his hand inches above it and slowly dropped the herbs, letting them fall with a rustle as he sent the boy a foreboding glare.

Then he rolled up the long cuff of his tunic neck so it covered his nose and mouth. "Wouldn't want to inhale some of this myself," he laughed, his voice muffled.

Then he tapped the end of his torch against the pile and the leaves erupted in flames with a hiss, quickly billowing with dark smoke.

"See you soon, edain…" Roneinen whispered wickedly, reaching up to the ceiling and pushing, revealing two large doors. Daylight flooded the room, revealing it as an abandoned cellar. The elf skillfully leapt up and pulled himself outside, slamming the doors shut. A clicking noise was heard and it didn't take much thought for Estel to realize that the doors had been padlocked.

Estel crawled until his back was against the stony wall. He desperately tried to pull his arms out of the rope, tugging as hard as he could. He felt the blood from his raw wrists begin to roll down onto his palms until all of his hands were slippery, covered in crimson liquid. But he wasn't any closer to escaping, and the black smoke that had flowed up to the ceiling was now filling the area.

His breath increased and he looked around frantically…desperately. There was absolutely nowhere to go.

"Please, Valar," he prayed. "Please…" The smoke reached him and he involuntarily inhaled some, quickly making his throat sting and his lungs burn.

Estel dropped flat on the floor, shutting his eyes, whimpering. Within a few breaths of the poisoned air, he began to cough violently. He clutched his throbbing chest and curled his knees in close.

"ADA!" he screamed hoarsely. "'DAN! 'RO! HELP!" But he knew they couldn't hear him. He didn't even know where they were… Were they even looking for him? Did they have any idea what was happening?

His head began to feel like it was spinning and his lungs felt like they were being torn out. Red clouded his sight, even with his eyes closed. His screaming ceased as he slipped into an agonizing sleep of nightmares and pain.

* * *

_A WEEK LATER..._

* * *

The days had passed with still no signs of Estel or Roneinen. Every time a search party informed him that they had found nothing, every hour that passed…Legolas felt his hope dwindle. He had searched everywhere in Mirkwood, as had everyone else…so now he knew the horrible truth - that Estel wasn't even in Mirkwood…if he was even alive.

And where were Elladan and Elrohir? They should have arrived by now; he feared that, as usual, they had gotten into some sort of trouble.

As Tarienna steadily galloped on, his mind drifted to one of his first conversations with the boy, whom he might never see again…

* * *

_Elladan and Elrohir had just left to hunt orcs spotted on borders of Rivendell. Legolas sat with a tired sigh in a large chair. He had only arrived in Imladris the day before and the weariness of his long trip still plagued him. As always, he had come across many problems along the way. Spiders…orcs…He felt sleep come over him and his vision dimmed as he slouched lower in the chair, slowly slipping into a world of dreams. Then he felt himself being watched. With an exasperated sigh, he sat up, lowering his eyes to rest upon the grey ones starring up at him over the left arm of the chair._

_"Do you need something?" Legolas inquired kindly._

_The boy hesitated before finally shaking his head slowly._

_"May I ask then, why you are here?" Legolas continued, trying not to seem rude. He didn't mind the boy…but it was early afternoon. Did he really have no where else to be?_

_"'Dan and 'Ro said you were going to bring me hunting…" he whispered softly._

_Legolas smirked at the boy's use of words for the short, two or three day ride they had planned. "Not hunting, Estel, just a short ride. Hunting is for orcs, which we will not be meeting." _

_"Oh…" the boy mumbled, staring unblinkingly up at the prince, still asking an unspoken question._

_"You wish to know when we will be leaving?" Legolas guessed, a smile tugging at his mouth when the boy beamed and nodded happily, overjoyed that the elf knew what he had been too nervous to ask._

_"How about next week?"__ Legolas offered. "Your brothers won't arrive for two, so we'll still be back before them." _

_"A week?"__ Estel whined. Realizing his impatience, he corrected himself. "I mean, that's great, thanks…" But his eyes still looked up pleadingly._

_Legolas sighed. "Fine. The day after tomorrow." Then the breath was knocked out of him momentarily as, unexpectedly, the child leapt into his lap, hugging him strongly._

_"Thank you so much, Legolas!" Estel exclaimed ecstatically. "It's goanna be so much fun! 'Dan and 'Ro told me you've killed thousands of orcs! I've been practicing, maybe someday I can be like you! Maybe we will see orcs, and I can watch you kill them! Can you shoot better than 'Dan and 'Ro? They say you can't, but I…"_

_Legolas smiled broadly as the child continued. After a few minutes, he pried the boy off of him. "Why don't you go pack?" he suggested, dearly wanting to get some rest._

_"I already did!" Estel said, grinning proudly._

_Legolas laughed. "Well, I haven't. Maybe you could go play with someone else for a bit, while I do?"_

_Estel's smiled disappeared instantly, replaced by a miserable, crestfallen expression. "But there is no one to play with me. No one else likes me. They say I'm bad 'cause I'm 'edain'. You're my first friend other than 'Dan and 'Ro." He paused. "Do you think I'm a bad edain, too?"_

_Legolas gently wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. "Of course not, Estel. Never let anyone convince you of that. You are my friend, it doesn't matter if you're human."_

_"Friends?__ Really?" Estel whispered._

_"Friends."__ Legolas repeated._

_Estel paused a moment. "Best friends?" he asked tentatively._

_Legolas smiled softly. He always considered Elladan and Elrohir his best friends, but…_

_"Yes, Estel," he said softly. "Best friends."_

* * *

Legolas sighed sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat. In all honesty, how much of a chance was there of finding Estel? He could be anywhere…and Roneinen could have easily killed him by now.

_'One minute or_ so.' He thought harshly to himself, as he did every day, guilt overwhelming him. _'If I had only gotten there a minute sooner, or watched him closer, or not have gotten hurt…Estel would be here right now. He'd be alive.'_

He neared the western edge of the forest, eyes relentlessly scanning the area, running his fingers occasionally along trees to see if they knew anything.

Then, the trees began giving him an uneasy feeling. He continued on, and plants became wider apart as the forest ended, but the apprehension only came closer.

'_Death_' the trees whispered. Legolas shuddered at the possibility that they told of Estel's demise, hoping it was someone else…then feeing extremely guilty that he had just wished death upon someone.

Tarienna suddenly snorted and stopped walking, pawing frantically at the ground, the whites of her eyes showing.

"Shh…" Legolas soothed. "Easy, Tari, easy," he stroked her neck gently and dismounted, looking for the source of her restlessness.

Then he saw it. A crumpled form at the base of one of the few trees left in the far distance, covered by leaves, sticks, and other debris that gathered there from the wind.

The horse whinnied and nudged her master nervously, the prince now realizing what scared his mount.

They could both smell the blood.

"Stay here," he told her, trying to sound calm, though his voice still betrayed his excruciating fear.

The animal tossed its head and took a few steps backwards before stopping. She didn't like the smell of death, especially of someone she'd known.

Legolas ran a shaking hand through his hair, his breath quickening. Two possibilities ran through his mind…

_'It's either Estel or one of the twins…'_

Forcing himself to step forwards, he slowly walked up to where he could see the figure.

It was still unrecognizable, so he turned it over nervously with his foot, knocking off the inches of wood fragments.

His breath stopped.

A familiar body laid there…its throat cut so deep the head had almost been fully decapitated.

* * *

**_TBC!!!_**__


	16. Trauma and Guilt

_Thanks so much Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Warrior Elf, Ymmas Sirron, Teha, Riva van Dyk, Elven-Star-of-Gold, Zammy, Lady Jaina, Arayelle Lynn, Wolf Maid, Kept-Secret, Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot, Inwe Elendil, Hp-Azn, Kathleen LaCorneille, TeacherTam, and tmelange._

_This chapter is dedicated to my beloved, brave, beautiful cat Strider. I will always miss him._

* * *

**Chapter 16**: Trauma

* * *

But Legolas was wrong.

It was not Elladan, or Elrohir. Neither was it Estel.

But the prince did recognize the body…it was Kaemin, the messenger from Mirkwood sent for the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir had never gotten the message.

For hundreds of years, Kaemin had been the one to usually bring news to Legolas, sometimes staying with him for the rest of his journey. He had been one of his close friends.

And now he was dead.

As well as a slit throat, there was also a vertical slash all the way down his chest. Entrails and blood covered his front. His former bright blue eyes were wide open with fear and pain, glazed and unseeing. A dagger was imbedded into his heart. One of a short twin pair, identical to the one that had stabbed Legolas.

Roneinen's blade.

Legolas' knees gave way and he fell to the ground, vomiting in disgust onto the ground. A tear rolled down his face.

"Kae…" he choked.

He knelt there for a moment, horrified, scarcely believing what lay before him.

After a long period of time, Tarienna trotted over to the prince and nuzzled his shoulder, sympathetically whickering.

Legolas finally composed himself. Now that he actually thought about it, he realized he was relieved that it wasn't Estel or one of the twins.

Then he swore out loud at himself. How could he possibly be relived that Kaemin was dead? He had a family…parents, an older brother, and was even courting a beautiful young she-elf.

And now he was dead.

Legolas sat back on his heels, staring, still in disbelief, at the body, his mind reeling. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Tari," he crooned, gesturing to the horse who had stepped back again. "Come, mellon nin, good girl,"

He unclasped the brooch holding his cloak on and wrapped the cloth gently around Kaemin's body. Then he lifted it, finding it surprisingly light from the blood loss, and draped it over his horse's back. Tarienna flattened her ears and snorted stubbornly in irritation and discomfort, but obeyed her master.

He knew that the body had to be brought home, that a proper burial had to occur. Kaemin's family needed it. But Legolas had not the time. He wasn't riding very fast, anyway, so walking wouldn't slow him down much. _If_…he stopped in mid-thought and corrected himself – _When _he found Estel, there would surely be a search party nearby where he could borrow a horse from.

"Home," he told the mare softly, yet stern. "Go home, Tari, noro lim." He stroked her muzzle and gently patted her flank, urging her on. She tossed her white head before galloping off.

Legolas stood for a moment, almost smiling wryly when he realized the horror he would momentarily inflict upon his father when Tarienna rode in bearing a bloody body wrapped in _his _cloak. Then he realized how terrible it actually was, nothing to smile about. Kaemin's family would have never expected this. A messenger. A relatively safe job.

He felt the grief fill him again and closed his eyes for a moment. Not only was his friend dead, and he held himself responsible, but this only proved Roneinen's determination. It only made it more likely that he had already killed Estel.

_'Estel is alive!' _He told himself sternly, but knew fully how slim the chances were that his thought was true.

Valar, Estel was so young! He had barely been his friend for half a year, and Legolas hadn't really been much of a _friend_, either. Whenever he was around the boy, he was overprotective and worried that something would happen to him, mainly because he was just a small mortal. He had hardly been, truly, a friend. One that you could share your secrets with, one who would sneak out on a ride with you, one who would never think of you as weaker. But Estel didn't care. He looked up to the prince so much. He had probably thought that nothing could possibly have gone wrong in Mirkwood…

_'This isn't helping!' _Legolas realized. He wasn't going to find Estel by brooding about the past.

With greatly lessened hope and the pain of Kaemin's death still in his heart, Legolas adjusted his pack, bow, and quiver, sighed, and set off. His faith that Estel would be found alive seemed absent now, now that he knew the twins weren't even coming.

* * *

It had been morning when Legolas found the body, and now it was mid-afternoon. He continued west, crossing an old bridge spanning across a particularly narrow part of the Anduin. He was nearing southern Gladden Fields where the ground was covered in grass, still brown and stiff from the past weeks' snow, and relatively short trees covered the land sparsely. The short winter season was quickly disappearing, and nature seemed to be blissfully happy. Legolas almost found it ironic how he felt the exact opposite.

Hopeless. Guilty. Miserable.

He was in an area where there used to be a village, filled with many small houses. But that was over a hundred years ago, and the only evidence that men once lived here was a few abandoned cellars, their doors covered from sight, grown over with plants.

Suddenly, the prince's eyes fell upon a cluster of five or six trees next to a small gully, obviously surrounding the spot of an old cellar. But this one was different. Legolas wasn't sure why, but something was wrong. It looked wrong, it felt wrong.

He walked up to it slowly, realizing how thick the tree branches intertwined. He noted how easy it would be for someone to hide up there, out of sight. And that's just how it felt, too, like someone was up there, watching him.

As he neared the center of the trees, he realized what had looked wrong to him. There was no overgrowth on the pair of cellar doors. A few carelessly placed twigs and leaves, but the thick roots that had covered the room for decades had been scraped off and pushed to the side. There was also a thick padlock, locking it shut.

Ignoring the feeling that he was being watched, Legolas followed the stronger feeling that something, or someone, was down there. He knelt on the creaky wood and gently rapped on it, wondering if someone below would be able to hear the noise.

"Hello?" He called.

* * *

Estel awoke with a shudder and a gasp. What had awoken him, he couldn't recall, but he wished it hadn't, afraid he would be victim to Roneinen's cruel ideas once again. But when he realized that the elf was not there, he was glad he had awoken. Glad to be rid of the dream.

The Dream. It came every time he closed his eyes, and still haunted his mind when they were open. The poisonous herbs had caused it, among many other horrible things. In his dreams there was just as much pain as being awake. He had visions of his family leaving him, saying that they no longer cared for an edain anymore, that they never had. Visions of people he loved hurting him, beating him, for reasons unknown. Legolas telling him that an elf could never be friends with a human, and then lighting a pile of poisonous herbs. The flames grew and grew until they surrounded the child's body, burning him alive.

But the dreams were only part of Roneinen's sick torture. The herbs had also filled his lungs with smoke that had never left. Smoke that made it impossible to breathe properly. His throat was tight and dry, his limbs trembling and weak, unable to even push himself up into a sitting position. His eyes stung and his heart beat fast. Faster and faster, always seeming as it would burst.

Roneinen had not understated when he said that it killed mortals slowly. Estel could tell he was going to die, and it seemed like it would happen any minute…yet the days still passed by.

After a week, noting that the boy was starving, Roneinen had given him a piece of meat. When Estel had eaten it hungrily, however, he was not aware that the food was raw and rancid and had stayed outside for days. For days he retched onto the ground, suffering painfully from food poisoning. Also, the water he was allowed every other day to keep him alive was dirty and stagnant, leaving the child even sicker.

And that was only the beginning.

Roneinen also inflicted every possible form of torture he could think of on the boy. From burning and cutting to kicking and punching, Estel could not believe his body withstood it. He couldn't believe he hadn't died yet.

He just wanted the pain to go away. He had never wanted to lose hope and let go, but it seemed like the only thing that would free him.

He looked up blearily at the ceiling when he heard a knocking sound, moaning softly at the headache the swift movement caused.

A voice called and his heart leapt. He knew the voice, but his feverish mind could not place it. Surely someone had not found him? After all this time…could it possibly be?

But he was too weak to respond, so he simply lay there, letting himself drift back into dreams, albeit how terrible they were.

* * *

Legolas received no response and sighed. But he was not giving up. Pulling out his short dagger, he prepared to pick the lock.

Then he felt a bolt of danger enter his mind and whirled around in time to see a body leap from the tree and collide into him at full force.

The dagger fell from his hands, rolling down the ravine, and to his horror, Legolas heard his bow snap when he fell on it. Struggling out of his pack straps and useless weapon, he pushed the form off of him and scrambled backwards.

Roneinen was on his hands and knees in front of him, bearing no weapon. After all, he had used both twin daggers and had lost his sword in the fight weeks ago. If he had a blade, though, Legolas was sure that _it _would have been what had plummeted down at him from the trees. He was panting, seeming very frantic, his eyes filled with a crazy look, darting around like a scared rabbit. His blonde hair was matted and covered in tree bark, as was the rest of his body. His broken nose had obviously not been tended to, either, as was still slightly crooked.

"I-killed-you." He gasped.

Legolas stared at him for a moment. He knew that this elf was crazy, to think of eliminating the human race, but Valar, he honestly looked psychotic now! The past three weeks had sorely altered his once fair appearance.

"You know that I have been in so many battles that there is no possible way that a simple dagger would rid you of me that easily." He snapped, his mind anxiously planning what to do next. "Where is Estel?" he demanded.

Roneinen gulped, eyeing the sword still sheathed at the prince's waist. Then his mouth stretched into a wide, crazed grin. "He's dead." He laughed.

Legolas felt his throat tighten and his heart drop. "You lie!" He exclaimed, standing up and drawing his blade. But he knew he couldn't kill Roneinen yet, not until he knew where Estel really was.

"I have told many lies in my life." Roneinen admitted, still smiling as he slowly stood up. "But this is not one of them. The edain is dead. He has been for weeks."

Legolas frowned angrily and tightened his grip. "You know I am not stupid, Roneinen. I know that Estel lives. Now tell me where he is."

Roneinen's smile faltered for a second. Then it broadened and, with a shrug, he repeated. "He is dead."

"If you do not tell me the truth, I will cut off your head!" Legolas promised, though his mind was filled with Kaemin's image when he spoke of decapitation.

Roneinen did not move. "You wouldn't kill me, _prince_," he drawled. "You will keep me alive because I am the only one who knows the truth about where the edain brat is."

Legolas swallowed nervously, he had never been a very good liar. Then he remembered the cellar. "I suppose you wouldn't mind me checking this cellar, then? If Estel really is dead, what is there to lose?"

Roneinen paused, instantly worried, before remembering how he'd killed an elf a week ago when he thought it was looking for the boy. After it was dead, he found that it was a messenger, who conveniently happened to be carrying a written version of his message so that if anything happened, the news would still be delivered.

"Your Imladris friend's didn't get their message, Legolas," he sneered, changing the subject. "But they came anyway, to visit you."

Legolas felt his blood run cold. But what did this have to do with the cellar?

"Too bad they had to pass this way to get to you. If they hadn't, perhaps you'd see them again."

"Where are they?" Legolas shouted, fear evident in his voice.

Roneinen laughed inwardly. It was working. '_Foolish prince',_ he thought.

"Oh," he continued nonchalantly. "Their mangled bodies are simply lying in the cellar," He gestured downwards.

And his plan worked.

Horrified, Legolas looked down without thinking, his blade dropping slightly. Having nothing to lose and everything to gain, Roneinen charged forward.

Seeing the attack a second too late, Legolas vainly tried to move out of the way. But he was still hit with full force of Roneinen's body and the struggling pair rolled down the hill.

As they rolled, Roneinen grabbed the prince's right hand that was clutching the sword and pulled it hard, snapping the wrist even through the sturdy vambrace. Legolas involuntarily let go with a hiss of pain, and found himself a moment later staring up at his enemy, who held the tip of the blade at his throat.

"You were lying!" Legolas panted, clutching his throbbing wrist, his eyes blazing with rage. "They're not here! They never were!"

"You always have been gullible, my prince." Roneinen chuckled.

But Legolas had come too far to give up now. Estel was alive, he knew it, and probably in that cellar. He would not let Roneinen win.

Before Roneinen could tell what happened, the prince raised his left arm and swiftly hit the flat part of the sword with his palm, pushing the blade away from his throat for a few moments, only slightly nicking the skin.

'What the-?" Roneinen cried in surprise as the prince rolled over and leapt to his feet. Infuriated, he slashed forward, cutting a shallow but long gash down Legolas' right arm.

Legolas felt the hot pain race down his limb and leapt forward, grabbing his fallen dagger that he had tried to pick the lock with. He stabbed it upwards with all his strength.

Roneinen screamed in pain as the blade pierced his chest.

* * *

A few miles away, two identical elves were riding across the plain. Rumor had reached their home of something horrible happening to their younger brother. Hoping that it was just rumor, as a messenger hadn't even come to them, they headed for Mirkwood to find the truth. Their father and a few others rode just a few minutes behind.

Then, an elven scream reached their ears.

They shot a nervous glance at each other and kicked their horses into a quick gallop.

* * *

Roneinen stumbled backwards, dropping the sword, his eyes open with anguish and surprise. Legolas grinned triumphantly and staggered up, shaky on his legs but still holding the dagger forward.

Roneinen's eyes fell on where the sword lay just a few yards away.

"Don't move." Legolas warned, stepping forward so that he could easily use his weapon if his enemy decided to try to go for the sword.

Roneinen stood there, clutching his wound, gasping.

"You will tell me where Estel is." Legolas ordered.

Roneinen weakly shook his head. "You haven't changed, Legolas." He panted. "You think you are better than me just because you are the king's son, ordering me to do things like some animal."

"I do not think I am better than anyone because of my title." The prince told him. "I have respect for all who deserve it. You, however, are a cold blooded murderer. If I treat you like an animal, well, that would just be an insult to all Nature's creatures. I have more respect for any horse or dog than you, Roneinen."

Roneinen frowned. "Alright…" he began. "I say we make a deal, then."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I do not make deals with murderers." He hissed.

Roneinen smiled. "But what if it's the only way to save your little friend?"

Legolas paused before answering. "Continue."

"Well, how about you let me go, minding my own business, and I'll tell you where the edain is?"

"I thought you said he was dead." Legolas reminded.

Roneinen shrugged. "I told you I occasionally lie."

"If I let you go, you will simply murder any other human or even elf that gets in your way. I will not let you out of my sight until you are locked in the dungeons."

"That's fine," Roneinen laughed. "But that means there is no way you'll find the boy."

"I already know." Legolas said slowly, watching Roneinen's reaction to his words. "He is in that cellar, is he not?"

_'There!'_ Legolas saw the emotion flash through his enemy's stern gaze. Fear, vulnerability.

Roneinen opened his mouth vainly to speak but Legolas interrupted.

"Don't try to tell me otherwise," Legolas warned. "I saw your face. I know the truth. You are afraid…because I know where Estel is."

Roneinen sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine, prince, you win. The edain is under there, but I'd suggest you get him quickly, if he's not already dead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Legolas shouted. "What did you do to him?!"

Roneinen laughed. "I believe that I've lost track. Poison, whips, fire, after a while it all seems the same. Just something that makes the child scream…Valar, how I love that sound."

That was too much for Legolas. He charged forward, shoving Roneinen into the ground, holding the dagger to his throat.

"You sick bastard!" he exclaimed, slowly digging the tip into his throat.

Suddenly, both of them heard hoofbeats far off in the distance.

Roneinen smiled, his mind brimming with possible lies. "Those would be my friends." He told Legolas.

"You don't have any!" Legolas alleged.

"Oh, but I do. My brother, and many other elves who know the uselessness of edain. I'd suggest you get your friend now, and run, or else you will both be dead, after they see what you've done to me."

Legolas froze. He had to think fast. Perhaps if he let Roneinen go for a moment and got Estel, he could hide while the riders passed. But what if they took Roneinen with them?

Abruptly, Roneinen shoved Legolas, sending him heavily on his back into the ground. Then he ran.

Legolas scrambled back to his feet, watching Roneinen run off, to the north. He was already almost fifty yards away, but the prince knew he'd be able to catch up. But then they'd fight again, and who knew how long it would be until he had Roneinen restrained? Or what if something happened to him? What if Roneinen took his weapon again and injured the prince so bad that he couldn't help Estel?

Legolas would not take the risk. Roneinen was wounded, he wouldn't get that far. Right now he _had_ to get to Estel.

Running up the gully, he fell to his knees on the cellar doors and stuck the tip of his dagger into the lock, twisting and turning it expertly. But it wasn't working…this lock was old, it could take many minutes for it to open.

The hoofbeats were very close now, he turned to the western horizon, seeing vaguely in the distance two horses racing towards him.

Only two? Roneinen had spoken of his brother and _many_ other allies. Surely this couldn't be them?

Continuing picking the lock frantically, he kept his eyes on the riders. They were much closer now, he'd be able to see them clearly any moment now…

They looked exactly the same…

Elladan and Elrohir!

Legolas stopped picking momentarily, staring in wonder and shock. They had decided to come anyway!

_'Of course!'_ Even if Kaemin didn't reach Mirkwood, certainly some word of Estel's kidnapping would have reached there. Roneinen actually had been somewhat right. They were here!

Within a minute, they reached him, dismounting.

"Legolas?" Elrohir asked incredulously. At least the prince was not visibly hurt enough to have been the one who screamed, but where was Estel? Both twins felt their worry rise.

"'Dan, 'Ro…" Legolas breathed. "I…"

"Legolas, where is Estel?" Elladan demanded. "What are you doing?"

Legolas glanced down at the dagger in his hands and felt his heart beat wildly. What would he tell them?

"Legolas?" They pressed, their voices tinged with concern. "We heard something happened to our little brother…"

Legolas took a shaky breath.

"Please tell us that it's not true…" Elrohir whispered.

Legolas looked up at his friends. "I'm, I'm so sorry…But it is true."

The horrified looks on their faces broke his heart.

"An elf from my home, he hates humans and…and, he kidnapped Estel."

Elladan and Elrohir said nothing for a moment, the news slowly and painfully sinking in.

"I think Estel is under here," Legolas continued. "I was fighting the elf, Roneinen, you may remember him, he was a caterer. He ran. I can't open the cellar."

Elladan spoke first. Legolas saw his upset grey eyes look down at the cellar before he began to remount his horse. "My father and about a half a dozen others from Imladris are just a little ways behind us-"

Legolas nodded, he could hear them coming now.

"-They'll be able to open this. Where did Roneinen go to?" Elrohir finished, also on his horse.

Legolas realized that they were going after Roneinen. Surprised, it took him a second before answering. "He went northeast, probably over the Anduin tributary not far away. It was just a few minutes ago. A can't imagine that he could've gotten very far, he was wounded."

Elrond and the other riders were already appearing in the distance.

"We will find him." The twins promised, revenge clear in their tone. They didn't even know what had happened to Estel, but they would make Roneinen pay for doing anything at all to their treasured little brother.

Legolas nodded speechlessly as they rode off, just as Elrond and the rest reached him.

The Rivendell lord glanced in confusion at his sons riding swiftly away.

"Legolas, what is going on?" he asked, sliding off of his tall grey mare.

Legolas felt tears burn in his eyes. "Lord Elrond," he began softly. "Estel is in this cellar and it's locked. An elf from Mirkwood took him and I don't know what he did, but I fear he might be wounded. Elladan and Elrohir went after him."

Elrond's eyes widened in shock. "Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir, come," he ordered, motioning Legolas off of the doors and kneeling on the ground, prying his fingers under the wood edge. Following his lead, the other three elves did the same next to the corners of the same door.

"This is old wood and will break easily. One – two – three- Lift!"

Legolas watched as the four lifted up and within half a minute of the strong power of the elves, a cracking noise was heard and the ancient wood groaned and creaked as it broke off its hinges. Then the elves flipped it over on top of the remaining door, still padlocked.

Light filled the small chamber and Glorfindel gasped audibly. Elrond paled and stared in horror below.

Legolas felt his adrenaline rush and panicked. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, fearing the worst.

Erestor quickly stepped up before the prince could move and grabbed his good arm, pulling him away from the sight.

"Let me go!" Legolas shouted as Elrond slowly dropped into the hollow. "Please let me see!"

"'Tis not something you would want to see, Prince Legolas," Erestor whispered in the prince's ear. He too, though trying to hide it, was obviously distressed at whatever he'd seen. "Just let Lord Elrond do what he can, and you might be able to help later. You are wounded, let me tend to it."

Legolas knew that there was nothing he could do, so simply nodded silently and let himself be led to away by the elf lord who began to clean his arm and splint his wrist. When the bone needed to be snapped back into place, Legolas didn't even flinch. His eyes were affixed on the cellar that no one had entered or left since Elrond had gone almost ten minutes ago.

* * *

Elrond dropped into the chamber next to the small unmoving form. The child was whimpering and shivering horribly, his frail body covered in filth and dried blood.

"Estel?" he whispered nervously. The elven lord gently traced his fingers over his son's body, checking for broken bones before lifting him. Estel cried out and recoiled at the touch and his eyes flew open, weakly struggling to escape whatever was near him.

"Calm, ion nin," Elrond soothed softly. "It's just me. Estel, it's alright."

Estel was gasping loudly, his breathing extremely labored, crackly noises coming from his lungs. His wide silver eyes were stunned with pain and confusion, not showing any recognition towards his father.

Elrond looked in horror at his son's injuries. The most grievous at the moment seemed to be that he wasn't breathing properly, his pale grayish skin and purple lips showing that he wasn't getting enough air. But other than that, his emaciated body was also bruised and cut all over, small singed areas showing burns. He lay on his side and seemed unable to move any further than that.

Tenderly, Elrond slid the trembling child into his arms, finding his skin hot and feverish to the touch. Estel coughed weakly upon being moved and buried his head into his father's chest, crying pitifully.

Elrond hugged the child close, resting his cheek on Estel's matted brown hair, whispering comforting elvish to him.

"Oh Estel," he murmured miserably, cradling the child gently. Why? Why this poor boy? Didn't the orcs already cause enough trauma? What did the Valar have against his poor innocent life?

The Imladris Lord slowly stood up, holding the child tightly with one arm as Glorfindel reached down and helped him out of the cellar.

* * *

Just as Erestor had finished wrapping the prince's wrist, Legolas noticed Glorfindel bending down to assist Elrond. What he saw in the Lord's arm made him literally sick, as he had when he found Kaemin's body.

Estel was in his father's arms, sobbing weakly, his small body shaking.

_'Just like what happened with the orcs…'_

Legolas felt guilt overwhelm him, and closed his eyes painfully as Elrond took the child to the opposite end of the gully for medical attention.

_'I can't let this happen ever again…'_

* * *

Elrond gently brushed the tangled dirty hair and dabbed the damp cloth on Estel's hot forehead, crooning softly to calm the boy, looking sadly at the bandages covering his son's chest and limbs. He had applied healing and pain relieving salve to the numerous scratches, bruises, and burns, and it looked like it would heal well within a week or so. But Estel had obviously inhaled some sort of poison that could take much longer to fully leave. He had lit a soothing essence candle nearby to help clear the lungs, and given Estel a liquid medicine to drink, but the breathing was still labored and weak.

If his breaths evened, Estel's body would probably also return to normal, though weaker. So much trauma and blood loss for one so small could cause him to have a fragile immune system and just an overall weak body for a long time.

But it was his son's spirit that worried Elrond the most. He didn't know what Roneinen had done down there, but it was something he knew Estel would never forget. What if he was scarred for life, always afraid and shy?

Estel whimpered softly and turned over in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly. He looked confused and surprised to be out of the cellar, but most of all – relieved.

"Legolas found you, ion nin, you're going to be alright now." Elrond told him.

The child raised his head slowly to look around.

Elrond gently eased the boy back onto his back. "Stay still, he's here, you can see him eventually."

Estel nodded weakly but didn't say anything.

"Estel," Elrond pressed. "Can you speak?"

Estel looked up blearily at the form above him. He recognized it but didn't want to say anything. He never wanted to say anything ever again.

"Estel, please, say something."

"Nys," the child whispered._ No_

Elrond smiled softly. "So, you refuse to talk?"

"Ays," he confirmed quietly. _Yes_

Elrond chuckled softly. "Are you aware that you are speaking right now?"

Estel brow furrowed and he paused, realizing what he was doing. His fever had made his mind cloudy. "Ays Ada." He murmured, bowing his head for a moment, tears burning in his eyes. "Amin hiraetha," he whimpered. _I'm sorry_

"Sorry?" Elrond repeated in shock. "Whatever for, my son?"

"Amin edain." He sniffed, beginning to tremble again. _I'm human_

Elrond embraced the child tightly. What had Roneinen said to him? "Hush, child," he whispered. "Don't say that, there is nothing wrong with being a human. I love you either way."

Estel shook his head and mumbled something inaudible, beginning to cry, letting himself be rocked back and forth until he fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Elrond looked up from where he was sitting in the cool night air, Estel wrapped tightly in a blanket, to see Legolas standing in front of him.

"Is he alright?" Legolas asked softly, his voice sounding unusually frightened.

"He should recover," Elrond told him as the prince sat down next to him. "Physically, anyway. He is very scared right now, though."

Legolas looked sadly at the small boy, pale and weak. "I'm sorry, Lord Elrond." He whispered.

_'Why is everyone apologizing for things beyond their control?'_ "Legolas, this is not your fault." He said sternly.

"I shouldn't have brought him on that ride with the orcs. I should never have brought him with me to Mirkwood. Everything is my fault…" He miserably told the elven lord about the spiders and getting lost in the cold. He told him about Roneinen and the stabbing and how Estel had been missing for weeks but the messenger was killed. By the time he was finished, his eyes burned with tears.

"You still have not told me anything that is your fault." Elrond responded gently.

Legolas looked up at the elf lord incredulously. "I made Estel go through all this! He's barely eight years old, my lord! No one should have to go through any of that, let alone a child." He lowered his voice. "A human child, at that. I have gotten into many terrible situations with the twins, and I felt horrible enough then, but they're a lot older than Estel-"

"Legolas." Elrond interrupted. "You always have so much self-blame, and yet I have never known why. You always apologize for things that are not your fault at all."

"But this _is_ my fault! If I hadn't of brought him here, he'd be perfectly fine right now!"

"Are you sure about that?" Elrond asked with a sight smile. "Do you think he has never gotten in trouble before?"

Legolas hesitated. "I was never told anything…"

"Elladan and Elrohir must have decided not told you of all the times Estel has gotten into danger. They, just like you, always feel responsible. The truth is, however, that it's no one's fault. Trouble just follows you three everywhere, and Estel has inherited it."

"What kind of danger?" Legolas asked curiously. Surely, nothing could amount to what had happened lately.

"Well, when Estel was four, he wanted to do everything. He wanted to ride horses, but I only allowed him on a small pony. One afternoon, when no one was looking, he snuck out to the stables to try to prove that he could ride a real horse, a big one. Of all in the stable, he somehow chose Elladan's horribly spirited stallion. How he even managed to mount it, I don't know, but he ended up riding it right through the fence and falling off onto a particularly large rock, shattering his left leg in four places."

Legolas cringed.

"But…he barely shed a tear. Instead, he was worried that I'd be upset with him and the elves would be disappointed and send him away. And just a week after the cast was removed, he attempted to use Elrohir's sword, which left a gash all along the same leg…" Elrond paused and looked down at his sleeping son, lovingly stroking his head. "He's gotten many injuries that he surely doesn't deserve, but the years will pass and this will just be another of them. In the future, your friendship will result in even worse situations."

"Well, then maybe I shouldn't be his friend!" Legolas exclaimed, standing up.

Elrond stared at him. "You do not mean that, Legolas…"

"Yes, I do! He's barely alive now and I won't let that happen again!"

"Legolas-"

"I will not see him anymore and cause him further pain!"

Elrond stood up to face him. "Do you not realize that you are his only friend, other than family? Do you know what pain you will cause him?"

"No more than he has already suffered." Legolas replied coldly, turning to leave.

"Legolas, no!" Elrond shouted. "Your departure would hurt him more than everything that happened these past weeks! Do not abandon him!"

But Legolas turned his back on the camp and sprinted off into the night, pulling the cloak he'd been lent tightly around him and flipping up the hood. He closed his eyes as he ran but the tears still fell freely.

_'It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?'_ His heart felt otherwise.

And as he passed out of view from the campsite into the dark, dangerous night, he ignored the feelings of approaching danger, shrouded in unimaginable grief.

"I'm so sorry, Estel," he sobbed brokenly. "I'm so sorry,"

_**

* * *

**_

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued!_


	17. Losing Friends

_Check out review responses in the next chapter…_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**: Losing Friends

* * *

Legolas ran as fast as he could, clutching his injured arm close, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision.

_'Estel, I'm so sorry…'_

He wasn't quite sure what he was sorry for. Was it for allowing Estel to be injured, or for leaving him? Or both?

Lord Elrond's words rang in his mind: _"Your departure would hurt him more than everything that happened these past weeks!"_

But this _was_ the right thing to do…

Wasn't it?

_'How upset could Estel possibly be that I left?'_

_A lot, _he realized. He remembered how eager Estel had been to go on their first ride, how desperate he was to go to Mirkwood…

* * *

_"Friends?__ Really?" Estel whispered._

_"Friends."__ Legolas repeated._

_Estel paused a moment. "Best friends?" he asked tentatively._

_Legolas smiled softly. He always considered Elladan and Elrohir his best friends, but…_

_"Yes, Estel," he said softly. "Best friends."_

* * *

The prince felt his heart twist when he remembered his words. He knew how much a friend, especially a best friend, meant. He remembered when he was a young elfling and was too shy to make friends and how it had meant so much when Elladan and Elrohir had became his best friends. The few times they had gotten into fights it had been horrible.

And now he was leaving Estel forever, after promising he'd be his best friend.

But would a best friend allow you to get hurt?

_'Estel is so young!'_

_'All the more reason that he needs you.'_

_'He doesn't need me…does he? I let this happen!'_

_'Did you?'_

_'Well, yes…'_

_'How?'_

Legolas suddenly realized that he_ didn't_ know how he'd let this happen.

_'There was no way of knowing what Roneinen would do!'_

_'True…'_

_'Why am I talking to myself?'_

_'Why not?'_

_'I never have before…'_

_'That's not my fault.'_

_'But you _are_ me!'_

_'Am I?'_

Legolas stopped walking abruptly, standing motionless in the empty plain. All was dark, the camp was now out of sight.

_'What's happening to me?'_

Nothing. Just silence.

Legolas let out a sigh of relief. Hearing voices was never a good sign.

_'You didn't tell Lord Elrond about the poison…'_

There it was again!

_'Why didn't you?'_

_'There's plenty enough for everyone to worry about with Estel without adding me into the situation…'_

_'Are you sure your intoxication will not affect anyone else?'_

_'How could it? It's inside _me_, it can't harm anyone.'_

_'Are you positive, my prince?'_

The eerie voice faded away and Legolas shuddered at its words. It was only his mind, after all. Just a double-sided conversation with himself…

_'Like a double-sided conversation with one's self is normal…'_

_'I must find Roneinen!_' he reminded himself. After all, he didn't _feel _sick. Maybe the poison would just gradually disappear? If it had lasted dormant for so many months, it couldn't possibly be something to be worried about.

But the voice resounded in his head: _'Are you positive?'_

Was he positive?

Legolas began to feel dizzy just thinking about the poison. Trying to get his thoughts off of it, he focused on the dim horizon and continued walking, the sliver of the moon just barely lighting his way as he ran. He could still see well with his keen elven eyes, but at least some illumination was a great help.

After about a half an hour, the prince could hear the lapping of water against a riverbank and knew he was reaching the river he needed to cross. He dearly hoped that his suspicion was correct and Roneinen had gone this way, or else it would be impossibly hard to find him again. Or better yet, he hoped that Elladan and Elrohir had found him by now.

Legolas suddenly felt a pang in his chest and stopped walking, his good hand flying instinctively to where it stung. But it hadn't really hurt, he realized, it was more of a horrible foreboding feeling, a painful shot of nervousness.

_Is something wrong with the twins?_

He broke into a quick sprint, praying that nothing had happened…

* * *

The sun was setting and Elladan and Elrohir had just reached the tributary that Legolas had told them of. They had not spoken the whole ride, their thoughts only on Estel's condition and revenge towards this 'Roneinen'.

The river was not as wide as the Anduin, but raging with rapids all the same.

"Our horses cannot cross this." Elrohir said solemnly.

"True. We have to either swim across or look for a bridge. I am not sure, however, if there are any, and it would also take a lot of time." Elladan responded.

"Time that we don't have," Elrohir agreed, slipping off of his mount.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Elladan was untying the rope he had thrown across the river to assist their crossing while his twin was cursing under his breath about how much he hated being wet.

Elladan smirked dryly at his brother. "It's not that bad, 'Ro," he reassured half-heartedly, wringing out his long dark hair.

Elrohir just slung his bow and pack over his shoulders, muttering about 'bloody wet food' and other words Elladan was sure that their father would not appreciate hearing spoken.

"Let's just go already," the younger twin sighed, continuing walking north.

Elladan nodded and signaled once more to their steeds on the other side to stay there before catching up with his brother.

"Estel will be fine and we will find Roneinen soon," the older twin told his brother kindly.

Elrohir smiled slightly, not totally believing it, but taking comfort in his twin's optimism.

* * *

"Tell me again, 'Dan," Elrohir said sarcastically as they continued walking. The sky was dark and they'd been walking for three hours. "What did you say about finding Roneinen _soon_?"

"Be quiet, 'Ro," Elladan hissed coldly.

Elrohir stopped walking in surprise. "Is something wrong, brother?" he asked softly.

"Is something wrong?" Elladan exclaimed, whirling around, letting his packs fall to the ground in exasperation. "Do you _think _something' wrong, Elrohir? Some elf kidnapped and beat our little brother and we don't know how hurt he is, we can't find that elf, and you want to know if something is _wrong_? Valar, Elrohir!"

The younger twin cringed at his brother's words. "What about how confident you were a few hours ago, 'Dan?" he asked quietly. "What about what you said about Estel being fine?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Elladan admitted flatly. "It doesn't mean I meant it."

"But I was a little worried and nervous, that was all. Not like you are now…"

"Should I not be upset?" Elladan shouted. "Estel almost died with the orcs, and now this? At this rate, he'll be dead next month!"

"Don't say that, 'Dan!"

Tears were brimming in Elladan's eyes. "What if he does die? What if he leaves, like…like…"

"Like Naneth?" Elrohir whispered, draping a comforting arm around his brother. "That won't happen."

Elladan closed his eyes. "But we were too late for her…"

"But we won't be for Estel. We need to find Roneinen, though, which we're not going to accomplish by standing here."

The older twin nodded softly and reached down to pick up his packs. Then he froze in horror.

Elrohir mirrored his look of terror, staring off in the distance. They couldn't yet see them, but he could feel that they were coming…

"Orcs!" they exclaimed.

* * *

Legolas reached the river, knowing that his friend's had crossed it when he saw their tall grey horses patiently standing there.

He frowned once he realized that he had no pack, which meant no rope, which meant swimming across would be difficult.

But when he thought about not having a pack, he also realized something much more important…

He had no weapons.

* * *

Elrohir dropped his bags, as his brother had, and they instantly broke into a run for the other direction.

"How many do you think there are?" Elladan asked as they ran.

"A lot," Elrohir replied. "Over thirty, at least,"

Elladan nodded. There was no reason to fight them unless forced to, being so outnumbered.

But after about fifteen minutes, they stopped instantly.

Elladan swore loudly, fingering his sword, glancing at his brother.

The orcs were coming from the west and north also.

There was no escape.

* * *

Legolas pulled himself out of the water, gasping sharply. It was unnatural for him to be so exhausted after doing something physically strenuous. Also, his arm that had been cut and was connected to his broken wrist burned painfully.

'_Poison makes you weak,'_ the voice reminded, but he ignored it and continued walking.

He suddenly felt a dangerous chill.

Orcs.

They were far off in the distance, no worry to him…

But Elladan and Elrohir were out there.

Alone.

* * *

They couldn't go east for Mirkwood, across the Anduin, because there were orcs coming in that direction.

They couldn't go west for the Misty Mountains because there were orcs coming in that direction.

They couldn't go north for more miles across the plains because orcs were coming in that direction.

And there was no time to head back.

"We have the worst luck," Elladan groaned, squinting through the black night sky to see if he could make out the orcs yet.

Elrohir nodded silently as they drew their bows and notched arrows, waiting and standing back-to-back.

"Good luck, brother," Elrohir whispered.

The orcs were appearing now, screaming dark language when they saw the elves and the others of their kind, who they didn't seem to be too friendly with.

"You too." Elladan murmured in response.

They let their arrows fly, instantly bringing down two orcs…

And the fight began.

The brothers charged forward, releasing more arrows as they ran. There were at least forty orcs from each direction, they knew how slim the chances were.

Elladan shot until his quiver was empty and then dropped his bow, drawing his sword and slashing through the wave of deadly creatures. He constantly ducked as blows were aimed left and right at him, stabbing expertly and parrying away the attacks. He couldn't see his brother and felt his heart pound with panic.

Elrohir, too, had lost sight of his twin and had reverted to his blade. In the dark air he could barely see anything but the mass of bodies around him. He just swung his sword wildly, hoping to make some dent in the orcs' seemingly endless swarm.

Fortunately though, the three groups of orcs were also fighting each other, their territorial instincts kicking in. But they did not ignore the fair elves who were desperately trying to defend themselves.

An hour passed but there were no signs of the battle ceasing. The twins were growing tired, each move taking more of a toll on their already exhausted bodies.

Suddenly, a large form plowed into Elrohir, shoving him to the ground and causing him to drop his weapon. Quickly, he rolled out from underneath the now dead body, yelping in surprise and pain as his hands dug into unseen spikes on the ground, part of the armor of a fallen orc. As he stood, he realized frantically that he could no longer hold his sword, not that he could even tell where it was.

He didn't see the stray orc arrow until it hit his shoulder, sending him stumbling backwards in pain. White flecks danced in front of his line of vision and he shook his head desperately to remain awake, looking for some way to defend himself.

Luckily, most of the orcs were ignoring him, fighting each other, but one saw his vulnerability. It was too far away to reach him, but just for fun it aimed his bow and let another arrow fly…

Elrohir couldn't help but scream in anguish as an arrow imbedded itself in his chest. His legs gave way and the young elf hit the ground hard, consciousness instantly slipping away into oblivion.

Elladan felt fear take him when, even over the loud din of orcs, he heard a familiar cry. An odd tingling feeling filled his shoulder and slight pain filled his chest, yet nothing had hit him. He knew instantly that his brother was hurt.

"'Ro?" he called breathlessly as he continued to fight, hoping that his twin would respond to show that at least he was still standing, somewhere. If you fell in battle, there was no knowing what could happen. "ELROHIR!" he screamed in horror, realizing that his sibling was not going to answer.

Before he could tell what had happening, a thick tree branch that an orc had been using for a weapon was hurled into his head with a loud crack and he involuntarily collapsed, unmoving.

* * *

It was morning now, and Legolas still had not found Roneinen or the twins. He'd been walking the whole time and the feeling of orcs had stayed with him. It was different now, though… It felt different.

Legolas could tell that the orcs were dead.

But that made him horribly nervous about his friends.

_'Please let them be alright, please…'_

Then, the rancid stench of blood and death filled him. He sped up and soon saw in the distance that the ground was dark and littered with corpses.

Legolas began running as fast as he could, his eyes widening in alarm when he saw at least fifty orc bodies lying on the ground. Most were covered in gashes and bites from other orcs, but he noticed a few with familiar Rivendell arrows in them.

The twins' arrows.

_'This is all my fault! I knew that there were orcs in this area, how could I have forgotten? I never should have let them go after Roneinen alone! What if they're…'_

The prince quickly began sprinting across the carcasses, turning them over repeatedly, searching desperately.

After about five minutes, when he rolled over a particularly large dead orc…he froze in disbelief.

"Ell?" he whispered anxiously, dread enveloping him, dropping to his knees.

The twin was laying lifelessly, his dark hair covering most of his face, his eyes tightly closed, his clothes torn and bloodstained. Crimson covered the side of his head where the skull had been cracked. He was not moving at all.

"Oh, Valar, no…" Legolas cried, gently laying his hands on the unresponsive body of his beloved friend. "Ell, no…please, no…"

* * *

_TBC!!_


	18. Please Hold On

**_Hamsterjuice_**_- Thanks, and trust me, I won't stop there. Awesome penname!_

**_tmelange_**_ Here you go, thanks for saying 'please'. Hehehe, sorry I like cliffies so much._

**_Nefhiriel_**_-Thank you so much! Yep, I try to make my cliffies as big as possible to torture my reviewers!_

**_melcrazybabe_**_ Thank you very much for reviewing. I totally understand, I am a constant reader of so many stories but I never have time to review them all. I'm just glad you enjoy it. Are they dead? Keep reading…_

**_Someone Reading_**_- Well, just read this chapter to find out…Hehehe, actually you won't because there's another cliffhanger! Sorry!_

**_Lady Jaina_**_- Yes, angst truly is delicious. And thanks for reminding me about Estel, I almost forgot to even include the poor kid in this chapter, just like the last! I just get so caught up in torturing the twins…_

**_Wolf Maid_**_- Thanks! I don't care if you've said it before, it makes me blush just to have a great author like you even review for me!_

**_Freddy'sGirl01_**_- Alrightie.__ I reviewed yours. And I don't really know about the word bloody, I just assumed it was sorta like the D word or something. CARL! (inside joke)_

**_Riva van Dyk_**_- Now you made me feel guilty. Oh, there will most definitely be a happy ending, I just can't tell you for what character…_

**_Kathleen LaCorneille_**_- Thank you so much! I doubt there will be a thousand happy chapters, though, maybe one or two…I'm glad you like the story!_

**_Musicstarlove_**_r__- Yes, I confess, it was very mean. And things are only getting worse for them…But thanks for reviewing!_

**_Zammy_**_- I don't think this is exactly 'soon', but I hope you'll like it anyway._

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn_**_- Wait, he might not be dead yet…Just keep reading! Oh, and you'll also find out part of what's happening to Legolas!_

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold_**_- Oh, yes, all us angst writers feel guilty about what we do….But it's still fun! Wow, my cliffie is that evil? Thanks_

**_Hp-Azn_**_- Eeek, a threat! Don't kill me yet, don't you want to know what happens next?_

**_Celebrean_**_- Is he dead? Yep. I mean no. I mean, he might be. I mean, he is. Or he sorta is. Or just not yet…I guess you'll just have to read and find out!_

**_jacquelinestel_******_ Thanks! I totally agree with you, I hate my first chapters. The ideas basically come out of nowhere, usually when I'm bored to death at school and daydreaming. If you really want some ideas, I have tons and would love to share. E-mail me if you want. And I'm glad you enjoyed Legolas' conversation with himself. Have you seen Secret Window? I kinda got it from that…_

**_Cat15_**_- I'm sorry to cause you so much anxiety…but there's another extremely evil cliffie, sorry!_

**_TeacherTam_**_- (giant hug) Thank you so much for all the reviews! Yes, it is definitely fun to find a story with lotsa chapters and spend the day reading them. Sorry about your arachnophobia, I personally like spiders. I would probably horrify you to tell you I thought Shelob was cute, huh? But what I'd really like to thank you for is your sympathy. It means so much that other people care. Your review made me cry just thinking about him again. I am sure that Quali and Strider are great friends, he always loved everyone. Thank you so much._

**_Ymmas_****_ Sirron_**_- Wow, you love it to bits and pieces? Thanks! But, erm, please don't kill me, especially after the next cliffhanger._

**_Teha_**_- Yeah, the people in my story sure take a beating. I hope the suspense and my next cliffie won't kill you._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**: Please Hold On

* * *

This couldn't be happening…He had known the twins for almost his whole life.

As Legolas looked out at all the bodies covering the ground, he realized how outnumbered they'd been, how horrible it must have been to fight with those odds, in the middle of the night to make it worse.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly, softly brushing the hair out of his friend's face.

It was tight with pain, covered in dirt and blood, but Legolas still recognized the older twin.

"'Dan," he breathed.

Tenderly, he swept his fingers over the crack to see how bad it was.

Elladan flinched with a soft moan.

Legolas silently apologized for the pain he was inflicting as he gently parted the dark hair, sticky and matted with blood, to look at the injury. It was badly cracked, but not bad enough for it to be open to the inside of the skull.

Picking up a nearby dagger, Legolas hurriedly cut a strip off of the bottom of his cloak, carefully wrapping it around the wound.

Elladan whimpered quietly as the prince tied the cloth on.

_

* * *

_

_Over the throbbing pain, he felt someone touch him and then his head's pain heightening as pressure was applied to the wound. He wanted to tell whoever it was to stop, it hurt so badly. But something seemed more important. Something was wrong…_

_'Ro!_

_He had a fleeting, disturbing image of his brother being shot in the shoulder, then the chest. His twin's agonized scream echoed in his head as he watched Elrohir fall to the ground lifelessly._

_No!_

_'I have to wake up! I have to find him!' _

* * *

Legolas had just finished his makeshift bandage when Elladan's eyes opened slowly, usually bright grey orbs clouded with pain. He squinted up at the familiar form above him.

"Legolas?" he rasped in confusion. Then he sat up quickly. "Elrohir!" he exclaimed. Upon the swift movement, his head pounded worse and he fell back down with a groan.

Legolas gently caught him from hitting the ground hard. "Don't move too fast, mellon nin," he warned gently, a smile touching his lips in relief that his friend was alright, obviously not having any memory loss.

Elladan looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked weakly. "Where's 'Ro?"

"I came looking for you," Legolas told the older twin. "But I haven't found 'Ro yet," he paused nervously. "Can…Can you feel him?"

Elladan brought his hands up to his head and shut his eyes tightly, slowly trying to sit up again. Legolas helped his friend, watching anxiously as the older twin struggled.

"I…I don't know," Elladan whispered shakily, unnerved and scared that he couldn't feel his brother's link properly. His head hurt so much, he couldn't focus on anything. "My head…I can't think…I," he hissed sharply as he touched the crack, sending flashes of color in front of his eyes even with them closed.

He finally opened his eyes, staring up at Legolas fearfully. "I don't know, Legolas. I don't feel cold or empty like when we've come close to losing each other before, but I can't feel his thoughts or feelings either."

Legolas sighed shakily.

Elladan weakly tried to stand. "I have to find him." He whispered painfully, looking around at the field of bodies and gasping in panic.

_'Where are you, 'Ro?' _He thought fearfully.

"Steady, mellon nin," Legolas urged, wrapping his arm under Elladan's.

"Let go and help me look!" Elladan snapped. "I can walk just fine!"

Legolas hesitated but saw the concern in the twin's eyes for Elrohir and reluctantly let go, watching sadly as Elladan stumbled about the field. Wherever Elrohir was, he had fallen, and Legolas dearly hoped he hadn't been mortally wounded….or worse.

The pair slowly continued around the battlefield, Legolas turning over corpses quickly as Elladan simply staggered about, staring intently at the ground.

After a while, Legolas noticed Elladan had stopped walking near the edge of the body-filled field.

"'Dan?" The prince called. "Are you alright?"

Elladan had frozen where the dead bodies stopped. Just a few yards from him, a small crumpled form lay motionless on its side, imbedded with two arrows, one is his left shoulder and one in his lower chest. Upon falling face forward, they had been pushed even further into his body and blood now covered his torso and the ground underneath him. His skin was pale and his eyes were tightly closed.

"'Ro!" Elladan cried, dropping beside his brother, choking back tears. Ever so softly, he laid his hands on his twin, lovingly sliding the still form into his arms, careful of the arrows, holding him close. "No…Elrohir," he whispered tearfully.

Legolas had raced up to Elladan, filled with unimaginable grief when he saw his friend holding a bloody identical form.

"Is he…?" The prince asked softly.

The older twin shook his head slowly. He could see his brother's chest slightly rising and falling shakily.

"I need to get these out," he told Legolas. "I think they're poisoned…"

Legolas knelt beside the twins, gently resting his palm on the younger twin's forehead.

"You're right," he answered sadly, "He's burning up,"

The elder twin nodded slightly, gently inspecting the wounds. The arrow in the shoulder wasn't that deep, but the one in the chest had been shoved at least half-way through Elrohir's body and was lodged between two ribs. He sighed miserably. From their father, he knew medical knowledge, but hated having to use it on his brother, for he knew it would hurt horribly.

Carefully, Elladan gripped the arrow with both hands right above where it was protruding from the chest and snapped it quickly so just the shaft remained. He repeated it with the one in the shoulder, increasingly more concerned when Elrohir did not even flinch.

Meanwhile, Legolas took off his cloak and cut it into strips, plenty long as the elf who'd lent it to him was much taller than him. He wished he had Athelas, or at least some water, but neither he nor the twins had a pack.

Slowly, Elladan took off Elrohir's tunic, throwing the bloody and ripped cloth carelessly to the side. He grimaced at further sight of the lower arrow. When the younger twin had fallen, the arrow had also torn his flesh upward, leaving a nasty gash. Elladan heard the prince gasp behind him.

The older twin closed his eyes for a moment. His brother didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair. Why did these kinds of things always happen to them?

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked, knowing that time was short.

Elladan nodded softly, gently gripping the shaft in his twin's shoulder and pulling swiftly.

Elrohir whimpered softly but otherwise did not respond as his brother and friend quickly wrapped the wound.

Legolas looked at the thin wood the older twin had handed him, frowning at the dark sticky substance covering the point. Typical orc poison.

"This is going to hurt him a lot more," Elladan murmured sadly as he gripped the second shaft.

"It has to be done," Legolas assured.

Elladan nodded.

_'I'm sorry, 'Ro,' _He thought before twisting the arrow out of its position between the ribs and pulling hard.

Elrohir's eyes flew open and he screamed heart-wrenchingly as the weapon was tore from his body. His bloody, damaged hands flew to his brother's arm, gripping tightly. It only caused him more pain, though, and he cried out again, burying his face in Elladan's chest and sobbing brokenly.

Elladan cringed and felt pain surge through his own body as he quickly staunched the bleeding and wrapped strips of cloth around his brother's torso. Then he hugged his brother tightly, apologizing softly, gently trying to soothe his trembling twin.

Elrohir took shaky breaths as he tried to slow his tears, slowly calming as he felt his brother's arms wrap protectively around him. Then the pain faded into blackness.

Elladan felt his twin go limp, his breaths unsteady and weak.

"We have to go," he told Legolas. His brother was already shivering from the poison and he knew they had to get to a healer. Elladan's cloak was dirty and torn from the battle, but would still be thick and warm. Softly, he wrapped it tightly around his brother's shivering from, holding him close as he stood. "Oh, Elrohir," Elladan whispered, gently brushing the dark strands of hair out of his twin's face.

Legolas nodded as he stood, then remembered why they were there in the first place.

"Did you find Roneinen?" he asked hopefully.

Elladan paused, realizing that the elf that had hurt his little brother was still out there. "No, the orcs attacked before we could find him," he sighed regretfully. "How is Estel?" he added nervously.

Legolas hesitated, remembering the boy's poor condition. "When I left, your father was caring for him. He hadn't been fed well so was very hungry and also sick." He told his friend vaguely.

"Sick?" Elladan gasped. "Why?"

Legolas absently looked at the ground, unwilling to tell the older twin the truth. "Well, Roneinen had lit a poisonous herb in the cellar and contaminated the air. Estel was coughing rather badly, but he should recover."

Elladan looked both relieved and angry at the same time. Estel wasn't going to leave them like his mother had so many years ago, but he had still been treated horribly. And the elf that had done it was still free.

"Why did you leave?" the elder twin questioned curiously.

Legolas looked away and began to walk towards Mirkwood. "We should go immediately," he told his friend, changing the subject.

Elladan noticed the reluctance in the prince but didn't press the matter, following Legolas, staggering somewhat in dizziness but keeping his protective hold on his twin.

Legolas turned around. "Let me carry him," he offered.

"No!" Elladan snapped, tightening his grip.

Legolas hesitated at the tone. "You're injured, 'Dan, you have a bad concussion and shouldn't even be walking, let alone carrying someone."

"I'm fine!" Elladan said coldly. "I can carry my own brother!"

"Your skull is cracked, Elladan!" The prince exclaimed. "Valar, being hit like that could have killed you! What if you collapse while you're walking? Do you want to risk falling on Elrohir and worsening his condition?"

Elladan took a shaky breath before shaking his head sadly.

"Then,_ please_, mellon nin, for both of your sakes, let me carry him." Legolas pleaded.

Reluctantly, Elladan passed his unconscious twin to the prince.

Legolas smiled half-heartedly. "It'll be alright," he told his friend, seeing how sad and lost Elladan looked.

Elladan sighed. "You don't understand, Legolas," he told him. "It's just that…"

"What?" Legolas pressed.

Elladan bowed his head. "Before we knew there were orcs nearby, I was really upset about what happened to Estel. Elrohir was complaining about how we hadn't found anything yet and I yelled at him. I shouldn't have, and I know it hurt him. It wasn't his fault at all." He raised his head and stared longingly at his brother's pale face and closed eyes. He wished so much that he could take his words back.

"You get in arguments occasionally, mellon nin," Legolas comforted. "Don't blame yourself. There was no way of knowing what would happen after this one."

_'Just like there was no way of knowing what Roneinen would do,'_ the poison voice reminded, but Legolas ignored it as he continued walking again. He knew that there was no time to go back and get the horses, although they'd be able to travel a lot faster on mounts.

They walked eastward for over an hour. Legolas felt guilt gnaw at his heart as he looked down at the lifeless form of his friend in his arms and as he glanced at Elladan who when wasn't looking at his twin worriedly, had his eyes closed against the sunlight, his hands gently touching the sides of his head.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped in midstep. Elladan turned immediately.

"Legolas, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

* * *

The prince had been walking, lost in thoughts, when his back suddenly exploded with pain. He thought for sure that he would cry out, but didn't. He then realized that he had no control over his body whatsoever. He couldn't hear or talk or even move. The colors of his surroundings swirled and spun into a blur.

This was all too familiar. It had happened before. The poison was taking control of his body.

_'No!'_ He screamed inwardly. He couldn't lose control now, not with everything at stake.

But wait, what was at stake? What was he even there for? Where was he, even?

In panic he realized he was quickly losing all thoughts and consciousness.

_'I'm so sorry'_, he thought desperately as his vision dimmed to grey. Though he wasn't sure what, he was sure that what was happening to him would horribly affect someone. Someone needed him at the moment, but he couldn't think of it.

_'You should have told Lord Elrond about the poison'_, the voice whispered in his ear, sounding almost amused.

He felt himself falling and heard a frantic familiar voice call from far away. Then he lost all awareness.

* * *

"Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed in shock as his friend fell limply to the ground, also falling onto Elrohir.

He raced forward, dropping to his knees and rolling the prince over, his mind spinning in confusion at what had just happened.

Elrohir was whimpering softly, hugging his arms tightly around his chest wound.

"'Ro?" Elladan asked nervously, "'Ro, are you awake?" But he could soon tell that his brother was still unconscious. The older twin gently unwrapped the cloak from around his twin, relieved to find that the wounds had not begun to bleed again. Once he was sure that Elrohir was alright, he swiftly turned to Legolas.

The prince was simply lying unmoving as if asleep, but his eyes were closed. His breaths seemed strained and weak. Carefully, Elladan rolled him over…and gasped.

Legolas' back was covered in blood.

"Oh, Valar," Elladan whispered. "This can't be…It can't…" Quickly, with shaking fingers, he took off his friend's shirt and his worst fears were confirmed in a horribly familiar way. Just as it had happened months ago, on their way home to Rivendell…

The poison was still there. The poison he knew had been treated and rid of Legolas' body. His father had made an antidote, he knew, and the fever had broken and Legolas had returned to normal. So how could this be?

He didn't understand and his already pounding head throbbed worse in confusion. It _had _to be the same poison, for the marks were in the same place. But he didn't understand how it was possible. Also, why was it bleeding?

The elder twin remembered lessons he'd been taught about healing…

_"Sometimes, if a toxin is not treated with an antidote specifically designed for it, it will simply be masked and remain dormant. Some victims are virtually unharmed until the poison begins to show symptoms again, and then it is easily treated. Others, however, are less fortunate, and for many months will be dying inwardly. If it is not recognized, no one will be able to tell until the toxin's final stage, in which the being will begin to suffer a horribly gruesome demise."_

Elladan shuddered, hoping that perhaps he was recalling something incorrectly. He knew, however, that he wasn't. This sort of thing had happened twice to him. On two different occasions, an elf had been brought to his home that had previously suffered poisoning and had self-treated themselves. By the time they got to Elrond, however, it had been too late, and both times the unfortunate elf had died overnight.

"Legolas," he whispered brokenly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Then he heard a soft moan from behind him and turned around to see Elrohir's eyes open slightly, squinting up blearily at his brother.

"'Dan?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice pained. "''Dan, what's going on? Where are we?"

Elladan was immediately at his twin's side, helping him into a sitting position. "Steady, 'Ro." He couldn't help but smile slightly to see his brother awake. "We're on our way to Mirkwood,"

Elrohir's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand…" he murmured. "The battle…orcs…."

Elladan gently wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "We were both wounded, 'Ro, but Legolas found us and we're going to his home for a healer." His words did not have the calming reaction he'd hoped.

"You're hurt?" Elrohir exclaimed, his eyes flying open as he suddenly regained total awareness and his attention was immediately drawn to the blood-stained cloth around his brother's head. He gasped sharply.

Elladan smiled broadened at his twin's concern. "It's alright, I'm fine. You had me worried, though, 'Ro,"

Elrohir cocked his head. "What exactly happened?" he questioned, his hands drifting to his chest as he remembered the arrow. Then he hissed as he also recalled the puncture wounds.

"You…" Elladan trailed off softly. "You were shot twice. Poisoned arrows. We really need to get home."

"Oh," Elrohir whispered, realizing the fatigue and pain that weighed on him. Then his eyes drifted to the familiar form sprawled nearby. "Legolas?" he gasped incredulously.

Elladan sighed sadly. "You remember how Legolas was poisoned last autumn, with the orcs?"

Elrohir nodded.

"It seems that it's still there, somehow. I don't know how bad he is but it doesn't look good."

Elrohir looked in horror at the blood covering his friend's back. Gently, though it pained his wounded hands, he ran his fingers down through the blood, looking at the holes.

"I think the poison must have still been in the skin, so it wasn't treated totally by the liquid antidote he drank. It's…" his face tightened with disgust. "Literally eating away at his flesh." He rested the palms of his hands against the skin, feeling the heat radiating from it. "It should be treated before it gets back into the bloodstream, but it appears as though it already has."

Elladan nodded in agreement. "We can't get our horses so it could be a while before we reach Mirkwood. Hopefully we can meet a rider on the way…"

Elrohir nodded and shifted, wincing at the pain that shot through his wounds.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked nervously.

The younger twin nodded weakly. Together, the two tightly wrapped Legolas' shirt around his torso to staunch the bleeding somewhat, and soon both of their hands were covered in blood. When they were done, Elladan gently took the prince in his arms. Then he looked over at his twin, feeling torn.

"I'm fine," the younger twin assured. "I can walk." Shakily, he pushed himself to his legs, stumbling somewhat to regain balance. His shoulder and chest burned but he ignored it.

Elladan felt his own chest tingling and knew his twin was lying, but decided that I wouldn't do any good to argue about it.

They set off slowly, both hurting but telling neither about it.

They were almost to the border of the forest when Elladan stopped. "Do you hear that, 'Ro?" he whispered, squinting into the horizon.

"Hoofbeats?" Elrohir asked and his twin nodded in confirmation.

Within minutes, a tall tan horse bearing a green-clad elf rode up to them, confusion clearly written all over his face at unexpectedly meeting the three.

"You are a messenger from Mirkwood?" Elladan assumed hopefully.

"Aye," the elf answered. "I search for the fugitive elf, Roneinen, by the orders of Prince Legolas." Though they were both wounded, he could tell that the two dark haired elves were identical, and the only twin elves he knew of were the Peredhil sons. The limp figure being carried, however, he could not identify. The 'bandage' around its midsection dripped with wet blood and its long golden hair covered its bowed face.

Elladan stepped forward, handing his lifeless friend to the messenger. "This is the prince," he informed the surprised young elf. "You must bring him to your home immediately and see to it that Lord Elrond cares for him. Tell him that the poison he had many months ago is still there. And please send for more riders, my brother and I cannot walk all the way there."

"You are wounded," the elf stated after overcoming the shock that he now bore on his horse the wounded prince of Mirkwood. "Do you think it better if perhaps one of you rode him? My mount can carry two or three."

Elrohir shook his head. "Three passengers would make it take far too long,"

"And neither of us are riding without the other," Elladan finished.

The elf nodded reluctantly, eyeing their injuries with worry.

"Go now," Elladan instructed. "And ride hard."

The messenger kicked the sides of their steed hard, wrapping one arm protectively around Legolas as the horse sped off at full speed.

* * *

Estel whimpered softly, turning in his sleep. He began to cry out and flail, screaming inaudibly.

_"Please stop," he whimpered. "Please…please…"_

_Roneinen__ laughed. "Is the weak little edain already broken?" he laughed. "I thought you would last at least a little longer."_

_Estel choked back the threatening tears. He remembered the taunts elflings occasionally whispered behind his back when they knew Lord Elrond wasn't looking. He remembered the horrible ache their words left in his heart._

_"No one's coming for you," Roneinen sneered. "No one cares what's happening to you…"_

_Estel bit back a sob, thinking that maybe his family truly didn't care about him. But then he remembered…_

_

* * *

_

_Elladan grabbed the collar of the elf's tunic, pulling up until the adolescent's feet dangled above the ground. _

_"What did you just say to my little brother?" he growled threateningly._

_"N-nothing," the elf stammered, frightened by the twin's anger. _

_Elladan's eyes flashed with rage. "For some reason, I believe you are lying. I swear, if you ever speak words like that to my little brother ever again, I will see to it that you will no longer be capable of talking at all. Do you understand?"_

_The youth nodded shakily._

_Elladan let go of the elf's shirt and shoved him backwards roughly. "My father will hear about this," he promised. "And you will not go unpunished. You'll find out what happens when you treat a Son of Elrond poorly."_

_The elf muttered '_Yes_' fearfully before scrambling away. Never had he thought something like that would come from calling an edain a few names._

_Elladan bent down and gently picked up the small boy who was clinging to his leg, lifting him up onto his shoulders._

_"Are you alright, tithin min?" he asked, concerned._

_"Uh-huh, 'Dan, 'm fine," Estel whispered, wrapping his arms lightly around his brother's neck and resting his chin on Elladan's head with a sigh. "Thanks,"_

_Elladan smiled, reaching up and ruffling the boy's dark hair. "No problem, little brother. If anyone ever bothers you again, tell me. I won't let anyone hurt you."_

* * *

'But I did get hurt, many times…_' Estel thought, staring up fearfully at Roneinen, who was fingering a dagger in the far corner of the cellar. His throat burned as he took in air. '_They didn't protect me…'

'But they will come.'_ He told himself. _'Eventually…'

_But then Roneinen turned around, grinning madly and holding the dagger towards the boy. All optimistic thoughts left Estel as the blade was plunged towards him and he screamed desperately._

_"HELP!" he cried._

"Estel, Estel, ion nin, awake, little one, it's just a dream…"

Estel's eyes flew open and he clamped his mouth shut, realizing he'd been screaming. He looked up through tear filled eyes at his father and took a shaky breath, realizing that he was safe.

Elrond gently held the boy closer, cradling the small form back and forth. "It's alright, Estel," he whispered.

Estel choked back a sob and realized he was trembling. It hadn't been a dream, it had been a memory.

"Hiraetha," He cried softly, shutting his eyes. He felt so cold, so scared and alone. His father's arms were around him, yet he still felt afraid. _Sorry_

Elrond sighed sadly, gazing at the child. His body was still weak and he coughed frequently, but it was the personality change in his son that worried him the most. It was evening again, making it only one full day that he'd had his precious youngest son back, but the human spoke little, only soft broken elvish.

"Oh, Estel," he whispered, hugging the boy closer and gently stroking the dark hair, now freshly cleaned. The child shuddered as he tried to hold back tears, but a single drop still rolled down his cheek.

Elrond gently wiped the tear away, kissing Estel's forehead. "There's nothing to forgive, little one," he assured.

Estel felt so lost and confused. He knew he was free now, but everything seemed different. Everything he felt in the cellar stayed with him, along with all the thoughts and emotions he'd tried to mask with after the orc attack. His family never knew the nights he buried his head in his pillow and cried himself to sleep in fear after the incident. He knew he'd never be the same again.

"Ada?" he murmured.

"Ays, Estel, im si," Elrond replied, switching into elvish as it seemed his son was more comfortable with it. He was sure of the reason, too. Roneinen had said horrible things to Estel about his race, and now the poor child was trying to be as little of a human as he possibly could. _Yes, Estel, I'm here_

"Legolas?" Estel questioned nervously. He knew his friend was somehow safe after being stabbed a month ago, but he had yet to see him.

Elrond sighed sadly. The prince didn't want to see Estel again, but he had not the heart to tell the child that.

"He's away," Elrond said simply. "With your brothers,"

"Manke?" Estel asked, wondering why Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't want to be with him as they had every other time he was hurt. _Where_

Elrond paused again. Honestly, he did not know, and had a horrible feeling that his sons had somehow gotten into danger and trouble again. They weren't dead, he knew that much, but something hinted that they were definitely not well either.

Estel looked up nervously at his father when he did not get a response. But then, once again, he felt nausea overtake his body and his eyes fluttered shut, drifting again into what he hoped would be a dreamless rest.

Elrond felt the child go limp and gently set him back on the bed, covering him with a warm blanket. He brushed the brown strands out of Estel's face, tucking them behind his ear. He gently traced the curve of the ear with his finger, sighing sadly. There truly was nothing wrong with being human, he knew, but doubted if he'd be able to convince Estel as such.

He settled back in the chair, stifling a yawn. He wouldn't leave his son, but had also not slept since two nights ago. It was near midnight when the door opened and he sat up, instantly awake.

A Mirkwood elf stepped in, bowing slightly. "My Lord Elrond," he announced curtly. "There is an elf riding in, he bears an injured passenger."

Elrond stood up quickly. "Make sure the healers are ready," he told the young elf as he walked towards the doors to the outside. He knew that it was certainly one of three specific elves.

Just as he stepped outside the door, Thranduil not far behind him, a brown horse and two riders raced into view, the exhausted stallion's sides heaving and mouth frothing. No elf would push their horse so unless it was a desperate situation.

The elf leapt gracefully off and carefully scooped the limp body into his arms. He had wrapped his cloak around the stricken being to protect it from the bitter wind, leaving the hood to cover its face.

"My Lords," he panted, sprinting forward. "'Tis the prince. I met with the Sons of Elrond just outside the borders and they insisted I take him, though they are wounded and request aid to be sent immediately. They said for me to tell you, Lord Elrond, that the poison Legolas was previously inflicted with is still there." He finished with a tired gasp as he handed the listless elf to Thranduil.

Elrond stared in disbelief. How could that be possible? It had been the normal kind of poison, the type used on arrows, and he easily treated it with the usual antidote. True, Legolas had had it for over a week so had become very ill, but if the toxin wasn't gone then the fever wouldn't have broken. Only complex poisons, usually man-made, had the ability to remain dormant for months.

Thranduil gently took back the hood and Legolas moaned softly. The King felt regret burn in his heart for ever letting his son leave after so recently being injured. Valar, sometimes he wished he'd never allowed Legolas to start riding without escorts when he'd came of age. How could one elf possibly get hurt _so _often?

"Have riders leave immediately," Elrond ordered, wondering anxiously how wounded the twins were. "And then get some rest," he added, noting that the elf was breathing harshly, his hair wind-tossed and clothes covered in dirt. "You did well."

The elf smiled weakly before dashing off for riders.

Elrond and Thranduil quickly made their way to the healing rooms. The king raced in first, but Elrond abruptly turned when he heard a pitiful voice behind him.

"Ada?" Estel whispered. He was shaking and his face was tear streaked.

"Estel!" Elrond exclaimed, racing forward and picking up his son, cursing himself for forgetting about the poor child.

"What happened and why did you leave, Ada?" Estel cried, speaking so fast and tearfully he accidentally switched back into Weston. "What is wrong? Who was that?"

"Shh, calm," Elrond whispered as he carried the boy back to his room, signaling for Lindir to follow him and stay near the child, as so he'd at least be with someone he knew. He gently set Estel down on the bed.

"I'm very sorry I left, tithin min, but right now there is an injured elf that needs me. Please just stay here. Lindir will stay with you, alright?"

Estel nodded sadly, sniffling back tears,

"I'll be back soon, little one," Elrond promised, giving the boy a brief hug before returning to the healing room. He was just passing through the doorway when he froze, suddenly enveloped with a horrible vision.

"Elrohir…" he whispered in horror.

* * *

Elladan set his hand on his brother's shoulder as Elrohir stumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright, 'Ro?" he asked again. "I can carry you, really. You shouldn't be walking with such an injury,"

"I'm…fine…" Elrohir panted, "I didn't hurt…my legs…'Dan,"

Elladan wasn't convinced. His brother was even paler now, and he could feel the fever rising just by touching his shoulder. He knew that the arrow injuries were getting worse.

"I'm fine, really," the younger twin managed, smiling half-heartedly. "Really."

Elladan sighed and nodded reluctantly, trying to hide the pain of his own wound. His head pounded so badly he was growing worried that he'd pass out from it.

A few more minutes passed as they walked, and Elladan felt something gnawing at the back of his mind. It felt like something was wrong with his twin other than the arrow wounds, but he couldn't place it.

A sharp gasp from Elrohir made him turn around quickly.

"'Ro," he questioned nervously. "'Ro, are you okay?"

To his surprise and terror, Elrohir closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Elladan raced forward, catching the younger twin seconds before he hit the ground.

Elrohir bit back a cry of pain, whimpering and moaning, hugging his hands tight to his chest.

"'Ro, what's wrong?" Elladan exclaimed, sliding to the ground and holding his brother close. "Elrohir!"

"My hands!" Elrohir hissed, burying his face in his brother's chest. "Valar…they burn…"

Frantically, Elladan took his brother's trembling hands in his, looking nervously at the wounds he hadn't paid much attention to, as they seemed like only small punctures, of little importance compared to the arrows.

The skin around the injury was pure black and dark purplish blood spilled freely.

"Oh, no," the older twin whispered, quickly pulling the spare strips of Legolas' cloak from his pocket and wrapping them around the wound. As he was doing so, Elrohir went limp in his arms.

"'Ro?" he asked nervously, but received no response other than a feeble whimper and a shiver that racked his brother's form. Swiftly, he stood up and ran, holding his twin close. He knew that they were nowhere near Mirkwood and needed help _immediately_.

For what seemed like eternity he ran, during which Elrohir barely stirred. His head pounded worse and worse, the pain threatening to overtake his mind and cut what little thread of consciousness he still held on to. He forced himself to keep going only by his fear for his brother's life.

Finally, Elladan fell to his knees, gasping for breath. It had only been four or five hours, but he knew it was too much for his body. His lungs strained for air while his head felt like it was being crushed, his vision blurring.

_'I have to get up! Come on!' _He urged himself, clutching Elrohir's lifeless form, but he couldn't move.

Abruptly, Elrohir began to tremble violently. Elladan felt panic take him. They were miles from Mirkwood and he knew he couldn't run any further. Feeling utterly helpless, he held his twin in his arms and whispered softly to him.

But the younger twin could not be comforted, and his shivers soon turned into a fit of convulsions.

"'Ro!" Elladan shouted desperately, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother and pulling him close with all his strength.

The younger twin was crying audibly as his seizure continued, gasping for breath. "'Dan!" he managed to shout. He weakly clutched his brother's arms despite the pain the shot through his wounds. "Help…" he gasped.

Elladan's mind spun as he felt his twin's pain in his own body, combined with his head wound almost dragging him into unconsciousness. He could feel his brother's heartbeat and it was horribly fast, if he didn't calm it could strain too far and stop entirely. The older twin tightened his clutch on his twin and focused intently, tears of his own streaming down his face. '_Please hold on'_, he prayed. '_You can do this!'_

After at least five long, agonizing minutes, Elrohir's shaking slowed to a tremble and his eyes fluttered shut. Though he could still feel his twin's link, Elladan frantically felt for a pulse, finding it weak and fading.

"'Ro…" he choked through freely falling tears. "'Ro, don't do this to me…"

Once again, he tried to stand, only to falter in mid-step and fall back down hard.

_'I need to help Elrohir!' _He told himself, forcing himself with all his will to his feet. With his remaining strength he took a few unsteady steps, but then collapsed again to his knees uselessly.

Weakly, Elladan hugged Elrohir close, sobs shaking his body. He couldn't do anything to save his brother. He couldn't do anything but sit and wait.

"Please hold on, 'Ro," he whispered, gently stroking his brother's damp sweaty hair. The fever was growing stronger by the minute.

"Please hold on…"

Elladan could cling to awareness no longer, and his eyes involuntarily fluttered shut as he slumped over and fell to his side, still protectively holding his brother.

**_

* * *

_**

**_T…B…C!!_**


	19. Too Late for Help

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf_**_- Hi mellon nin! I am so sorry that I haven't talked to you in such a long time, I've only been able to get online to check my mail, review updated fics, and change my internet server, all in about a half an hour a day. I'm so lucky to have a great writer like you for a friend and I'm really glad you enjoy my stories. Thanks so much for reviewing, I just hope I don't give you more near-death experiences. I probably will, though, sorry. I'll try not to kill anyone, though you never know what might happen!_

**_Warrior Elf_**_- Yes, you'll find I'm basically all cliffhangers. Thanks for reviewing, even if it was the first chapters and you probably won't read this for a while…And I love your profile. I hate the government and war soo much…._

**_Teha_**_- Sorry for the suspense, I hope it never really kills you, I'd feel very guilty. And yes, Elrohir definitely needs a doctor right now…but would one even be able to help?_

**_Shauna_**_- Congratulations! (gives you a cookie) You figured out what happened! You're the only one! Oh yes, Elrohir will definitely suffer to the brink of death. Thank you so much for such compliments!_

**_Celebrean_**_- Thanks! Oh, you're not weird, you're just like me! I adore angst…what's not to like? Maybe the torturing of characters, some people think it's mean. I wonder why?_

**_Freddy'sGirl01_**_- Hey mellon nin, yes I'm extremely mean and very sorry. At least Legolas isn't the most wounded…yet. Please please please post your next chapter soon, I love it so much…Carl!_

**_Kathleen LaCorneille-_**_ Oh gee, you make me blush. Thank you, but I'm not that good. I'd love to read yours, but I'm not near as smart as you, knowing two languages: I haven't that slightest clue what your profile even says, sorry. Read ahead to find out what happens…_

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn-_**_ I'm so glad you like my story, but I'm so sorry I take so long. I try, I really do. I never have the next chapter even started when I post, so I have to immediately start from scratch and write a suitable and long enough one as fast as I can. I only have a few hours every day after school and exams are this week. Once again, I'm deeply sorry that I take so long. I hope you still keep reading. Thanks._

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold_**_- Yep, you're definitely desperate enough. And you'll probably be desperate again after reading this…Sorry, but thanks!_

**_Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot_**_- Just for that, I might not kill him. You evil four-way person-puller! LOL Maybe I'll kill Legolas instead. Hehehe, it's all up to me! Don't listen to the voices, you can't trust them, mellon nin._

**_Hp-Azn_**_- Thanks for the review and the threats, they encourage me to write faster, keep them coming! Elrohir will try to hang on, but…_

**_Riva van Dyk_**_- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it's so sad, though, I'm such a cruel person, aren't I? But I do love elves, I just can't help what I do to them…_

**_jacquelinestel_**_ Wow, talk about an ego boost! Thank you so much for such great compliments! There are stories out there that I love too and reread again and again. I hope this was soon enough for you and I hope you enjoy…_

**_Zammy_**_- Um, you can't really call this soon, but hey, it could be worse. I could take months! Naw, I'd never do that to you. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Lady Jaina_**_- Thanks so much! True, Estel is kinda a lower priority right now! Poor kid…poor twins…Thanks!_

**_Someone _****_Reading_**_ Thanks for the 25 votes! I am not trying to drive you mad, but I guess if I do it anyway, well, it's kinda the point of angst! LOL, you made me laugh so hard, picturing someone punching Legolas and making him appear suddenly in my backyard! That'd be great! And I am so cruel to Estel, it makes me feel guilty. And yeah, everyone will be probably grounded for a few years, if they survive…Thank you so much for the great, detailed review!_

**_Deana_**_- Thank you so much, everyone definitely is in a poor, life-threatening situation! It is always such an honor to get a review from you! Thanks!_

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**: Too Late for Help

* * *

Glorfindel urged his horse to run faster, ignoring the thick tree branches whipping violently at him. He also constantly checked over his shoulder to see if his group of elves was keeping up with him.

He had been sent to look for the twin sons of his closest friend, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and was determined to find the young elves he had known since they were born. They were the most outgoing, trouble-making elves he knew, yet they always seemed to be getting hurt. He wondered how bad it was this time…

The sound of hoof against forest underbrush echoed throughout the wood, but that was all anyone could hear.

* * *

Elladan awoke suddenly, sitting up with a gasp. He soon found, however, that his nightmare was real.

"'Ro," he whispered softly, checking over his brother who still lay motionless in his arms. He was horrified to find that the fever had intensified even further. Elrohir's face was colorless and his lips were pale and bluish, indicating a lack of air. His chest rose and fell weakly, each raspy breath punctuated with a wheezing sound as the younger twin struggled for oxygen.

The older twin blinked back tears that stung his eyes, sighing shakily, wondering what he could possibly do. He still felt too weak to walk, but would try his best.

Just as he was moving to stand, he heard the sound that had awoken him in the first place.

Far off hoofbeats. They were passing him by, only about half a mile away.

"Over here!" he called weakly. "Somebody, over here! I need help!"

Elladan waited anxiously, holding his twin close.

* * *

Glorfindel suddenly heard a faint but unmistakable cry. Familiar; the same voice he had often heard laughing or shouting happily in Imladris, now pained and desperate.

He immediately turned his horse, signaling for the others to do so also. The cries faded away and he felt fear take him. How injured were the twins? Finally, however, he could see a faint glow showing through the dark night.

Leaping off his horse, the elf lord raced to the figure on the ground, quickly recognizing it, as he'd assumed, as one of the sons of Elrond. Fearfully, though, he also noticed that the one brother lay in the other's arms, not moving nor glowing with the natural elven light.

* * *

Elladan watched in disbelieving relief as the familiar blonde figure dropped beside him.

"Glor'?" he managed to whisper weakly, extremely drained from shouting.

Glorfindel took in the young elf's face carefully. "Elladan," he realized finally. "What has happened?"

Elladan took an unsteady breath, trying to remain calm. "I-I don't know what's wrong with him," he cried weakly, losing any shred of stability. "I can't help him."

Glorfindel frowned sadly and took the younger twin in his arms, gently handing him to the healer of the group who stood nearby in the worried circle of elves.

The elf lord softly pulled the crying twin into his arms. "Shh," he soothed. "It will be alright. Tell me what happened."

Elladan choked back sobs. "We were attacked by orcs," he whimpered. "'Ro was shot. Twice. The arrows were poisoned, but it shouldn't have taken such a toll so quickly. There is something else wrong, I know there is, but I don't know what."

Glorfindel sighed, glancing momentarily at the healer tending to Elrohir. "Are you badly injured?" he asked, carefully beginning to unwrap the bloodstained cloth.

"I'm fine," the older twin dismissed.

The elf lord saw quickly, however, that it was a lie. He grimaced as he found the bandage stuck to the dark hair with dried blood and gently began cleaning it with his water flask. There was quite visibly a long, but not deep, five inch crack on the side of Elladan's head, swollen and obviously painful.

"You call this _fine_?" he accused softly, rewrapping it with a clean cloth. It would have to be healed further when they returned home.

"Yes, it is." Elladan insisted, though he flinched noticeably as the bandage was tied. "Is 'Ro going to be alright?"

"Wait here," Glorfindel told him, gently wrapping a blanket around the older twin's shoulders.

"How is Elrohir?" he asked the healer, about fifteen yards away. Nienithar was cleaning out the gruesome arrows wounds and placing Athelas on it as others held the writhing twin down.

"Not well," the healer sighed sadly as he wrapped sterile white strips of cloth around the bare, bloody chest that was heaving as Elrohir struggled for air.

"What is wrong?" Glorfindel asked. "Is it the arrow poison?"

"Nay, that's the problem," Nienithar responded, stepping backwards and wiping off his hands. "The poison in his arrow wounds is the normal kind we encounter often in Mirkwood. His hands, however, are horribly injured and covered in a different poison, one I've never seen. It is very serious, though. If it wasn't so far from his heart, I would be surprised that he hadn't died yet."

Glorfindel's eyes widened, looking sadly at the bandaged hands Elrohir hugged tight to his chest. "Can it be cured?" he asked worriedly.

The Mirkwood elf shrugged slightly. "As I've never seen it before, I can't be sure. We should leave soon if he's to have any chance."

The elf lord nodded slowly, about to head back to Elladan when he heard a feeble whimper. He turned around quickly, kneeling beside Elrohir.

"'Dan?" the younger elf murmured feverishly. "'Dan!"

Glorfindel gently stroked Elrohir's forehead, surprised at how hot it was. "Shh, calm young one, save your strength."

"Elladan!" Elrohir screamed, his eyes still tightly closed, lost in dreams. "Nys! Muindor! Elladan!"

Glorfindel sighed sadly, knowing that there was only one way to calm the poor elf.

"Get Elladan," Glorfindel said softly to Nienithar.

Moments later, the older twin was at his side. "What's wrong with him?" he exclaimed in panic, lovingly cradling his brother's head in his arms and whispering softly. "It's alright, 'Ro, calm down, I'm here,"

Elrohir whimpered weakly, seeming to be calming down, when he suddenly began coughing. Audible gasps were heard from the surrounding elves when he began retching pure blood onto the ground.

Glorfindel watched in horror as Elladan tried to hold his trembling brother down.

"We leave now." He ordered, pulling Elrohir from Elladan's arms and wrapping him in a thick blanket, mounting his horse. Elrohir continued coughing violently, and Glorfindel prayed he would last the ride.

* * *

Elrond sat in the chair in the healing quarters, absently fingering the small vial that held a sample of Legolas' poison. It still bewildered him that he hadn't realized that it was a different type. For now, Legolas lay resting, but a feeling of foreboding weighed heavily on the elf lord's mind.

He heard the slamming of doors and sat up quickly, setting down the glass and racing out of the room. He had predicted, but feared, what he would see next.

Glorfindel ran up to him, bearing an unmoving bundled form in his arms.

"Valar, mellon nin," he panted. "Elrohir. He's doing very poorly. The whole way here he was coughing up blood. Something is ailing him that we cannot locate."

Elrond's throat tightened as he took the pathetically whimpering body that trembled in his arms.

"Oh, Elrohir…"

* * *

Estel sat on the bed, staring at the closed door nervously. Who was the elf his father was caring for and what was wrong with him?

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" Lindir offered, uncomfortable with the silence. He knew the child was fond of music, and singing was something he enjoyed.

"Sure…" Estel said softly, sliding off the edge of the bed and sitting on the arm of the elf's chair. He looked up at Lindir quietly, trusting the elf but still wary of anyone other than his father.

Just as the elf began his first note, Estel suddenly jumped off the chair and made his way to the door.

"What's the matter, child?" Lindir asked.

"Something's wrong…" the boy whispered softly before dashing out of the room.

* * *

Elladan sat up with a gasp. Valar, he was getting sick of waking up worried and hurting so often lately.

"Elrohir?" he gasped, looking around. He immediately realized that he was in a Mirkwood room and a young, blonde elf maiden stood in the corner, wetting bandages in a basin.

"Steady there, milord, you've not been here but a few minutes. I haven't yet even tended your wound." The girl told him sweetly, walking up to him.

"Where's my brother?" the older twin snapped, ignoring her request and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, preparing to stand.

"No need to worry about him. Now lay down so I can wrap that nasty gash…"

"No!" Elladan shouted standing up. "I have to find Elrohir!"

The maiden's bright smile barely faltered. "Really, my lord, there's no reason at all to be worried. Please just lie down and don't fret…"

"Are you bloody thick?" he cried, shoving her backwards in a most uncivilized way. "He _is _hurt! I have to find him _now_!"

The elf's mouth dropped open and she gasped in surprise as her patient stormed out of the room.

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes tiredly, groggily pushing his sheets back and sitting up. It was the second time he'd awoken, earlier in the night he had spoken with Elrond…

_"Legolas," Elrond began softly, gently raising the prince's chin to stare at him. "Why did you not tell anyone that you were ill?"_

_Legolas adverted his gaze and sighed. "I did not want anyone to needlessly worry about me," he whispered regretfully. He knew that the twins should have rode home, not him. "I thought it would be alright, or I could tell someone later if it worsened…how bad is it?" _

_Elrond paused. "When I treated it before, it greatly diminished its potency. It, however, still lingered, as it was a new form of poison the orcs have just developed, a stronger kind. It is not that hard to make a new cure for it, but I need a fresh sample of the poison. Though, if I'd known it was different, I could have easily treated it last fall." He smiled comfortingly. "So you are not the only one feeling regret."_

_"'Tisn't your fault," Legolas mumbled sadly._

_Elrond's smile remained as he placed his hand on the young prince's shoulder. "True. It isn't anyone's fault. Things happen, Legolas. Fate can be confusing."_

_"As for the poison," he continued. "It is stable, for now. Scouts are already out looking for the orcs and will bring back a sample, probably before the end of this month. You may feel dizzy and disoriented, or have a slight fever and nausea, but it will be fine."_

The prince looked around, wondering where Lord Elrond was now. An elf, probably a guard to make sure he didn't leave, lingered in the corner of the room. Legolas called out to him.

"Ai! Do you know where Lord Elrond is?"

The elf stared at him stoically; Legolas had always hated when elves from his home acted like statues.

"He is with his son." The Firstborn stated emotionlessly.

"Estel?" Legolas assumed.

"Nay." The elf corrected. "One of his real sons. An _elf_ son."

Legolas was immensely irritated at the comment, but had other concerns. "They're back?"

"They arrived about an hour ago."

"And what is wrong with them?" Legolas asked desperately.

"I am not sure. One seemed pretty bad off, maybe dead."

"What?" Legolas gasped in horror, standing up.

"He was not moving. The healers all seemed upset."

Legolas felt panic engulf him as he raced for the door.

"I am not to let you leave, _prince_." The elf stated, stepping forward.

For a moment, Legolas saw the guard's hand hover above the hilt of his dagger before it fell to his side again. He noticed something eerily familiar about the elf's appearance and stared for a moment at the cold blue eyes and shoulder-cropped blonde hair. He, however, could not place the familiarity at the moment. He simply shoved past the strange elf and left.

* * *

Elrond gently stoked his son's forehead, whispering softly to him.

"Ada?" the younger twin moaned, opening his eyes slightly.

"Yes, ion nin?" Elrond asked lovingly, sitting on the side of the bed.

"What's happening, what's wrong with me?" he paused a moment, catching his breath, before asking what the twins always would when one was hurt. "Where's 'Dan?"

"He's resting…" The elf lord sighed sadly. "You touched Legolas' wound, did you not?"

"I did," Elrohir confirmed. "Shouldn't I have? I was trying to help him…"

"You couldn't have known, Elrohir, but…"

"But what, Ada?" his father's hesitation scared him.

"The poison in Legolas' blood got through your hand wounds and into your blood system."

Elrohir's throat tightened and he felt short of breath. How could he have not thought of that? The arrow poison had been clouding his thoughts; it hadn't occurred to him what would happen if he touched his friend's wounded back.

"Is it very bad, Ada?" he asked softly.

Elrond looked sorrowfully into his youngest born son's pained grey eyes. "It is, my son. Your arrow wounds have increased your susceptibility to the toxin and progressed quickly. But you are strong, Elrohir, that I know, so we can only wait."

Elrohir nodded shakily. He was about to speak when a wave of agony engulfed him and he involuntarily cried out. He closed his eyes and felt his father's arms wrap around him, words being spoken that he could not discern. His hands burned with pain and he twisted, trying to free himself of the burning, only causing a rip of anguish through his arrow wounds.

He screamed loudly, his mind no longer in control of his body, pulling desperately at his hands that had been tied to the bedside to restrain him. He couldn't breathe. It hurt. Valar, it hurt.

He sat up and buckled over, vomiting up blood.

"ELLADAN!" he wailed.

* * *

Elladan reached his brother's room to find a healer, the one that had been with Glorfindel, Nienithar, standing in front of the door.

"You may not enter." The healer stated. "By order of Lord Elrond."

Elladan stared at him incredulously. "Elrond is my father and my twin is in there." He stepped forward but the Mirkwood elf gently pushed him back.

Elladan glared at him. "Let me in. Now." He hissed, his heart ripping with every scream he heard from inside.

"I can't." Nienithar insisted. "'Tis my orders, you must understand."

"Can you not understand that that's my brother in there? I must be with him!"

"No."

"Why don't you ask Lord Elrond yourself, he'd let me in!"

"He's busy, I'm not to bother him. He is the only one allowed in."

"Elrohir's my brother!" Elladan exclaimed. "You must let me in!"

The healer still shook his head. "I won't."

"Open the damn door!" Elladan shouted furiously, pinning the defenseless healer against the wood.

Just as Elladan was sure he was about to cause physical harm, the door opened and Elrond stared in disbelief.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Y-you told me not to let anyone in, my lord." Nienithar explained shakily.

Elrond saw the frantic older twin and sighed in exasperation. "Elladan _is _allowed, of course. He's Elrohir's twin brother, why would I not want him in?"

"I do not know, Lord Elrond," the healer whispered. "I was just doing what I was told."

"Yes, I understand. Please leave now," Elrond ordered.

The healer nodded nervously and sprinted down the hall.

Elrond gently wrapped his arm around his eldest son. "Come in, ion nin," he offered gently, shutting the door behind them.

Elladan was completely unprepared for what he next saw.

His brother laid thrashing on the bed, tugging frantically at his burning hands that were tied down by the wrist, tears streaming freely down his face as he whimpered and moaned weakly, calling out deliriously.

The older twin willed back tears as he walked quickly towards his twin, softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"'Ro," he whispered softly, "Can you hear me?"

Elrohir didn't show any sign of awareness, only crying out louder.

Elladan gently smoothed back his brother's dark wet hair and ran his hands along the younger twin's pale face.

"Brother?" he whispered shakily. He took a deep, unsteady breath. "'Ro?"

Elrohir's closed eyes tightened but he calmed at the touch and gentle sound. Then, ever so carefully, Elladan untied the bindings around his brother's hands, deeming them cruel and unnecessary.

Elrohir screamed at the touch to his wounds, causing his brother to cringe.

Elladan then held his brother's hands close to his chest, whispering softly. He watched hopefully as Elrohir froze for a moment.

"'Dan?" he whispered weakly.

"I'm here, 'Ro," Elladan told him, sliding Elrohir into a slight sitting position, letting his head rest against his chest. He then began to sing softly to his brother, feeling the younger twin drop into a painless sleep.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked softly, frightened, gazing up at his father who stood at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Estel ran down the hall and dashed into the empty room next to Elrohir's. He pressed his ear tightly against the wall, hearing clearly what was being said in the other room even without elven hearing.

He gasped sharply at what he heard and felt his eyes burn with tears. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it was his fault. He knew his brothers had gone after Roneinen for him. This was his fault.

He was going to lose his brother.

* * *

Legolas reached the door to Elrohir's room, turning the knob but finding it locked. Instead, he resorted to leaning against the thin wood and listening intently, unaware that nearby a small child was doing practically the same thing.

He then heard something that would forever remain in his mind, replaying again and again, guilt eating away at his soul.

Something he vowed to prevent happening no matter what, even if it meant giving his own life.

_"Elrohir acquired the same poison as Legolas when he touched the wound on his back. Combined with the poison from the arrows and the blood loss, along with his mortal heritage, he probably will not last another day, and will definitely not last to the end of this week."_

__

_

* * *

_

_T…B…C…_


	20. Revenge

_(You may notice that 'I' reviewed this chapter, but I did not, it was my friend Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot under my name, sorry)_

**_Warrior Elf_**_- I am so glad you're enjoying the story, I love when new people find it! And thanks so much for pointing that out in chapter 6, I had written what I thought it sounded like and planned on looking for the right way later but I totally forgot. Thanks again and also thanks for all the kind reviews!_

**_Musicstarlover_**_- Oops, I can totally see how that's confusing and I'm so sorry that I didn't make it clearer. A cure can be made if a fresh sample is found and Legolas just is telling himself that he'll do absolutely anything it takes to prevent what he feels responsible for causing. He figures that there must be some way to stop the poison and that he'll find it. Hope I cleared that up. Thanks for the review!_

**_Shauna_**_- Hehehe, sorry mellon nin, but main characters can die in fanfictions. Whether any will or not, I can't tell you. Do you really want me to spoil the whole story? But there will definitely be more twin angst. Not in this chapter, unfortunately, but the upcoming ones will be very angsty. Wow, but thanks for such compliments, I'm blushing over here. And you're assumption wasn't exactly right but you are very close, the only one of all the reviewers to be suspicious of that elf. You always guess what's happening! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!_

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn_**_- I'm glad you love it, thanks so much! But um, if 'everyone' includes Legolas, the twins, and Estel…then I'm sorry, but yes, everyone will be tortured badly. Sorry, just wait to see what happens next!_

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold_**_- Wow, hehehe, you sure know a lot about LotR. But none of that other heritage really matters right now, just the mortal blood that is slowly killing him…Make him better now? I don't think I can do that. Maybe later, though, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Teha_**_- I have a feeling that you'll have another bad reaction to the suspense at the end of this chapter, too.__ Hmm, it would be fun to own a movie theater…free screenings of LotR! Nope, Elrohir's not dead yet, but there's plenty more angst to come! Thanks for your funny and encouraging reviews!_

**_Hp-Azn_**_- Thanks! You are always so inspiring with your threats! This wasn't a very quick update, but I hope you still like it…_

**_Riva van Dyk_**_- Hehehe, don't swallow any bugs with your mouth open! Thanks for the review, even though it didn't really say anything other than that you were shocked. Let's see if you're also shocked with this cliffhanger ending!_

**_Celebrean_**_- Um, yes, technically he can die, but you'll just have to keep reading to see if he actually does. I'm sorry I'm depressing you and I'm so sorry that your friend is moving. And I'm sorry that this next chapter isn't too cheerful, either. But have fun at camp! I barely ever go to camp…Archery, how fun! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Beling_**_- I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to, even if you don't read this reply for a while. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Someone Reading_**_- Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that it was that much of a cliffie. I am getting more evil, aren't I? I just can't stop! I'm glad you liked the scene with the twins, I really did too. I love their brotherly relationship. And yes, poor Elladan is very stressed out! And it's great that you think the situation with Legolas and Estel was believable, I didn't know if it would be or not but they needed to secretly find out about the poison. Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Um…I didn't really make any effort to avoid a cliffie. In fact, I actually tried to make a bad cliffhanger. I'm really sorry, but it's just so fun! I'm an evil spawn of Mordor? Cool, that's the best compliment ever!_

**_Freddy'sGirl01_**_- Oh wow, mellon nin, I thought our school taught spelling better than that. J/K, our school can't teach anything! LOL, but you did have eighteen out of thirty words misspelled. Hehehe, sorry, it's fun to pick on you. I don't think I'll change the rating just because then I think fewer people would read it, sorry. But I'm glad that you love this story, I love yours too! We have to get together this summer to play the guitar!_

**_Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot_**_- You are sick, mellon nin. How could you possibly enjoy reading that Elrohir is dying? But wait, I am the one writing it…Hehehe, I am so sadistic! You need to come over and see the amazing accomplishment I made…(drum-roll) I cleaned my room! (gasp)_

**_Kathleen LaCorneille_**_- Yes, TBC can truly be both a good and bad thing…I'm sorry that it seemed short, and this one might too, but it will get better in the next chapter! More angst, too! And the twins are suffering so much and Legolas feels extremely guilty, I torture the characters a lot, don't I? And I'm also sorry that there won't be that much Estel in this chapter. Once again, you'll probably like the next one more. And you do make me blush, your compliments are so nice! Thanks so much! And yes, school is horrible. I so wanted to show my teachers your review and say that a person from another country curses them! Hehehe, but I didn't. School would be so much better if there were LotR or fanfiction classes…_

**_Artemisa_**_- Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the short and sweet review, I hope that you also will like this chapter!_

**_Deana_**_- Thanks again, you are such a great author! Yes, Legolas feels horrible. Poor prince. And sorry that this isn't really 'soon', but I try my best. I hope you like this chapter, the next should come sooner, like perhaps a week or so._

**_jacquelinestel_******_Yes, writing angst is incredibly fun! And there always needs to be a touch of Legolas pain on this side! But I like twin angst the best…Thanks for the sweet review!_

_And an especially big thank you to **Linuvial**** Greenleaf** for being such a great friend. You are so much like me, mellon nin, more than anyone else I've met, I love talking to you. I forgot to mention before that she was my 300th reviewer and also comforting in my time of loss. This chapter is for Misty, who I know Strider is having a great time with. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revenge**

* * *

Elladan involuntarily clutched his sleeping brother closer, his throat suddenly tight and his stomach feeling sick.

"No…" he whispered hoarsely, shaking his head in denial. "No, that can't happen. It won't."

Elrond sighed sadly and gently gripped his oldest son's shoulder. "You need to know the odds, ion nin, and I do not want to give you false hope. I am not, however, telling you to give up. You two have been through a lot and defied what almost every healer has said would happen."

Elladan forced a smile, but his eyes were still pained and scared. Yes, this sort of thing had happened before, but it was always extremely frightening. He sighed shakily, hoping that it would be the same this time, that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Legolas uttered in horror, stepping backwards. "No!"

_'Oh, Valar, he got the poison from _me _He's going to die because of _me_! What have I done?'_

He felt tears prick his eyes and choked back a sob of guilt.

"Why didn't I tell Lord Elrond?" he whispered brokenly as he blindly stepped back from the door and headed for his room. "Why?"

He stopped at the end of the hallway and leaned against a wall, ignoring the pain that shot through his back at the pressure. He had never felt so guilty.

_'What is going on? Why are so many horrible things happening lately? Why is everything my fault?'_

He stared regretfully at the hard cast on his wrist. It didn't seem fair that he had gotten out of all this with not but a few injuries and poison that wasn't even that strong yet. He almost wished that he was in more pain. Why should Elrohir suffer more than him?

_'I've ruined everything. I've ruined their whole family. Valar, Estel probably didn't even get to see his brothers yet. What if he never gets to?'_

Estel. He had caused so much pain for the child.

All his fault.

Legolas slid to the ground, closing his eyes. He had never felt like this before. He felt so horrible, so guilty. Everything was his fault.

* * *

Estel fell to his knees on the floor, dazed.

His mind spun in confusion and disbelief. What did his father mean by saying that Elrohir wouldn't last to the end of the week? Elrohir wouldn't…couldn't…die. Could he? Estel had always thought of his brothers as somewhat invincible. He knew that they often got hurt, but they had never left him.

But what if they did? He began to cry softly, more scared now for his brother than he ever was for himself. His brothers were his protectors, his mentors, his best friends. If one passed, the other would surely follow, and Estel would be left alone.

Standing up swiftly, shaky on his legs, he stifled a cough. He was supposed to be staying in his room and remaining calm, but he knew he'd never be calm now, knowing that Elrohir was dying.

He raced out of the room and down the hall, unsure of where he was even going. Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure near the end of the corridor, its head bowed and torso wrapped only in a white bandage.

"Legolas?" he gasped.

* * *

Legolas looked up instinctively at his name and stumbled to his feet, unprepared to see the small boy not ten yards in front of him.

"Elrohir was poisoned by _you_?" Estel accused, immediately burning with regret. He had really not meant to say it, but it was what he'd been thinking and it just came out.

The words cut Legolas like a knife, leaving him hurt and speechless. He didn't know how the boy knew, but…it was true, he knew that it was his fault, but to be told…to actually be blamed for it by someone else…

"I-I'm so sorry," Estel stammered. "That's not what I meant, I mean-"

"Save your breath, Estel." Legolas snapped abruptly. "Whether you meant to say it or not, it's still true. Even if I didn't mean for it to happen, even if I had no control over it, it still occurred and is my fault. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I have caused." He turned to leave.

"Legolas, no! It's not your fault, please don't go!" Estel exclaimed tearfully. He began to feel sick again and wanted the comfort of the prince, his soft words and kind touch. He wanted his friend in this hard time, but Legolas was different than he'd been before. He did not act the same. He had not even come to see Estel and had left after finding the cellar. Did Legolas truly not want to be near him anymore?

Legolas whirled around. "What do you know? You're just a child, you have no idea what's it's like to be responsible for something like this! It _is _my fault! When it was snowing, and I collapsed, it wasn't from my injuries, it was from the poison I _knew_ I still had. But I didn't tell anyone! I thought I was doing my friends a favor but now I'll probably have killed them! You do not want to be near me, Estel!"

"It's not your fault," Estel repeated quietly, shocked at the prince's outburst. "I'm the one who was taken, so wouldn't it be my-"

"But if I hadn't brought you to Mirkwood in the first place, you never would have met that elf and gotten hurt _again_! Now leave me alone!"

Estel stepped back, almost in fear. "Why don't you want to be near me, mellon nin?" he whimpered.

"So you don't bloody die!" Legolas shouted, not caring who in the household heard him. It didn't matter now, nothing did. "For centuries, Elladan and Elrohir and I have almost gotten killed an uncountable amount of times, and now look how it's going to end! You're becoming like them, hurt so much in just less than a year! You're not even yet eight years old, Estel! Because of me you have encountered orcs, spiders, almost freezing to death, and imprisonment, something no one should experience, especially a-"

"Human?" Estel finished bitterly. "An edain, unworthy of your friendship?"

"That's not what I said!"

"But it's what you mean! I can't be your friend and go places with you because I'm a weak mortal and you are frightened for me! Well, you can't protect me forever, Legolas, and even if you leave me I will still get into trouble. I am not scared of getting hurt. Valar knows I've experienced a lot of pain already, what's a little more?"

"You don't understand, do you, Estel? You just don't understand! This is all my fault and I'm not dragging you further into it. Go find other friends, Estel. Leave!"

Estel stared in shock, tears rolling down his face. "Please don't, Legolas," he pleaded. "Even if it's your fault, what's the point? No matter who caused it, it's happened and you can't change that. Please don't go." His legs felt weak and he fell to his knees, beginning to cry. "Please."

Legolas stood, unsure, for a moment. If Elladan and Elrohir truly did leave, Estel would be heartbroken. The poor boy at least needed some comfort. "Estel, please don't cry," he whispered, kneeling and gently wrapping his arms around the child, pulling him close. "Shh, calm down,"

"Don't leave me," Estel sobbed. "Please don't go."

Legolas sighed and gently rubbed the child's back. "I won't Estel, I won't go." It was a lie, but the boy wouldn't know.

"You promised to be my best friend." Estel cried. "You promised."

* * *

Elladan lay on the bed, supporting his back on the headboard as he whispered softly to his brother and gently stroked the bandaged hands.

"How long do you think it will take for the scouts to find a sample?" he asked his father, finally mustering the courage to ask what might crush his hopes.

"It's impossible to really tell, ion nin," Elrond told him. "It shouldn't take long to find some kind of orcs. In fact, the scouts probably have already. But they have to find the exact same kind of poison, and since it's a new type, it will be quite difficult."

"But they have to find it soon!" Elladan exclaimed, though trying to keep his voice down as to not wake his sleeping brother. He felt helpless just sitting there, not out looking for the orcs, but knew he couldn't leave his brother.

"Elladan, they are trying their hardest."

"But it's not enough, Ada. They have to find it within the next few days!" he lowered his voice and stared down desolately. "I want to look for it also, but I can't leave 'Ro."

At that time, Elrohir opened his eyes weakly, awoken by the voices.

"'Dan?" he asked softly. His throat still burned from coughing and he felt nauseous. "What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, 'Ro," Elladan assured. "Don't worry."

The younger twin nodded reluctantly, closing his eyes and wincing. He shivered involuntarily and painfully grabbed his brother's arm. Elladan held him close and looked up nervously at his father, seeing and feeling his brother's pain.

"What is wrong?" Elrohir repeated quietly. "I know something's wrong, what is it?"

"It's nothing, really," the older twin told him. "I was just saying that I won't leave to look for the orcs. I won't leave you."

Elrohir was silent for a moment. Finally, he sat up and weakly opened his clouded yet determined grey eyes. "You _can _go, 'Dan."

"What?" Elladan gasped. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"You won't have to," Elrohir replied calmly. "I'll come too."

Elrond was instantly at his son's side. "Absolutely not," he said sternly. "You are staying in bed."

"Yes, 'Ro, what are you thinking? Don't be foolish." Elladan added.

"Wait, just listen to me," Elrohir protested feebly. "Say that it takes one week to find the poison, and I last that long. It will take you another week to get back here, and I might be gone by then. But if I come with you, we cut the time I will have to wait in half."

Elladan stared at him in disbelief. It made sense, but… "It'll hurt you!" he argued. "You can't ride a horse!"

"I can try," Elrohir reasoned. "_Please_, I really think it'll work. Half the time, just think about it."

Elladan glanced up at his father who was obviously contemplating the idea. It did seem like it could work, but he was worried about what bringing him outside for a long span of time would do to Elrohir's health.

"How do you feel now?" Elrond asked finally.

Elrohir managed a slight shrug. "Weak, and my throat is sore," he admitted, knowing that he'd better tell the truth. "My hands sting and so do the arrow wounds and I feel a little sick...but other than that, I am well."

Elladan stared at him challengingly. "You call that _well_?" He looked at his father in disapproval. "I think it's a bad idea, I don't want him to get hurt even worse."

"Ada, please?" Elrohir begged.

"You could become worse from riding, but if we were to reach the orcs within a few days it would make it worth it. I will be able to quickly make an antidote and you would probably fully recover." Elrond admitted.

"See, 'Dan?" Elrohir whispered softly, "Please? Everything will be fine."

Elladan sighed sadly, knowing he'd regret it later. "Alright."

"Thank you," the younger twin whispered softly, closing his eyes once again and curling close to his brother.

* * *

Legolas sat in the hallway, soothing the crying boy in his arms, when Elrond walked up to him. Surprised and embarrassed at not hearing him come, the prince stood up, still hugging Estel.

"Lord Elrond," he greeted softly.

Elrond eyed the small form in his arms. "What happened?" he asked in concern.

Legolas stared at the ground. "We…had an argument. It's alright now, I think…"

The Imladris lord gently took the child who made did not speak or protest, simply cuddling into his father's arms.

"How is Elrohir?" Legolas asked unsteadily.

Elrond looked at him skeptically, for he knew that no one other than Elladan had been told the younger twin's condition. "He is doing fairly well. And you?"

"I am fine," the prince answered. "I can barely tell that the poison is there." He paused for a moment, swallowed up again by regret. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Elrond did not even have to ask what he was apologizing for. "No one could have known." He told the young elf. "I would tell you not to blame yourself, but, as always, I do not think you'd listen."

Legolas nodded sadly.

The elf lord looked down at the boy in his arms who was now asleep, totally exhausted. "I am leaving this afternoon," he told Legolas. "Would you mind looking after Estel?"

"Leaving?" Legolas asked in surprise. "Where? Why?"

"To assist the scouts searching for the orc poison."

"But I thought that everyone who was going to look had already left. Why are you going now?"

Elrond paused for a moment, wondering what the prince's reaction would be to his answer. "I am leaving with Elladan and Elrohir, and a few others of course. If we find the sample soon and Elrohir is with us, he should live."

"I am coming, too." Legolas replied instantly, his tone leaving no room for argument. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let Elrohir die, and this was exactly the way he'd do that. He'd help them find the poison sample, he knew he would. He'd fix all his wrongs.

"If you wish." Elrond answered, knowing that once the prince had set his mind on something, there was no deterring him. "But you need to rest, you and I both know that." He sighed and turned to leave. "Pack lightly and take some of the medicine I gave you earlier. We will leave at sunset."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Legolas replied with a slight bow, relief flowing through him. A faint smile touched his lips. Everything would be alright, he knew it would.

* * *

Estel awoke with a small yawn and sat up weakly. His head pounded and his limbs felt shaky from the energy he had spent in the argument. He could tell that he was back in his temporary Mirkwood room and that Lindir was once again in the corner, looking somewhat bored and irritated.

"Where's Ada?" Estel asked, climbing out of the bed.

Calmly, without thinking how his response would affect the boy, Lindir replied, "He is leaving."

"Leaving?" the child gasped and started to run out of the room.

"Estel!" Lindir shouted, but it was too late. He swore loudly and stormed after the difficult mortal.

* * *

Legolas looked tiredly at the band of elves he was to ride with. He stifled a yawn, feeling extremely drained. He glanced at every elf in the group as he strained to stay awake. Elrond, of course, led them, and at his side were Glorfindel and Thranduil, who had been most against allowing his son to come. There were three Mirkwood soldiers that Legolas barely recognized and also his good friend Sila. Lastly were the ones he was trying to avoid. The twins. His best friends.

He stared intently at his horse's white mane and absently fingered the soft pale strands of hair as he waited for the group to leave. Faint rays of pink and orange danced around the sun's form on the horizon but they were not to leave for another few minutes. The prince feared talking to Elladan and Elrohir, he feared facing whom he had caused so much pain.

"Legolas?" he heard a soft voice beckon behind him and turned around in shock, realizing that he was terrible at hiding as he stared into the deep grey eyes of the elder twin.

"E-Elladan." He stammered, not knowing what to say. He stared worriedly at his friend sitting tall on an auburn coated mare, his arms wrapped tightly around a slumped figure, its head covered with cloak hood. _"I'm sorry,"_ was what he wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out.

_"Sorry won't heal my brother," _He heard the older twin's voice whisper bitterly in his head, but Elladan hadn't said anything.

The older twin's face was not bitter or angry, but soft and concerned. "Are you well, mellon nin?" he asked. "You look pale. Are you sure you want to be coming with? You really shouldn't be, with the poison in you."

Legolas was surprised at the comment. "Are you not angry with me?" he wondered aloud.

"Of course not!" Elladan exclaimed. He surveyed his friend's face and realized how guilty the prince was. "Legolas," he assured. "All will be well, you do not need to feel regret. Just wait, we'll find the orcs within a few days and you and 'Ro will be back to normal in a week." His voice was slightly uncertain, however.

"You really think that?" Legolas pressed, seeing his friend's uneasiness.

"Yes! Valar, Legolas, do not be sorry for something you didn't cause."

"But I did cause it!"

Elladan shook his head. "You did not, mellon nin. It happened purely by Fate, and perhaps Luck. Trust me, a few weeks from now as we have the Mirkwood feast of Tuilë, you'll be wondering why you were ever so foolishly worried."

Legolas smiled weakly when he suddenly buckled over, gasping as his back felt hot and it seemed like his stomach was going to empty. He heard Elladan move his horse parallel to his and the elder twin's gently hand touch his side.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked nervously. "Oh, Legolas, you really shouldn't be here, I'm getting my father."

"No," the prince protested weakly, steadying himself and sitting up. "Please, I want to come. I am alright."

Elladan did not look convinced, glancing briefly at the form in front of him. He feared that Legolas would soon grow as bad as Elrohir. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, sounding not at all as confident as he'd been just moments ago.

Legolas nodded feebly. "Really, I am…" he was interrupted when he noticed that at the front of the group, Lord Elrond sat on his horse with…Estel?

* * *

As Elrond gently trotted his horse to the edge of the group to check that all were there, his mind anxious with worry for his twin sons and the fact that Legolas was also riding injured with them, he heard a familiar shout.

"Ada!" Estel cried as he raced to his father's horse. "Ada, where are you going? Don't leave!"

The elf lord instantly dismounted and kneeled before his son. "Estel, shh." He gently set his arms on the child's shoulders. "I must go, but I will be back soon. Please go back inside."

"I don't want you to go!" Estel sobbed, flinging himself into his father's chest and holding tight, refusing to let go.

"Estel," Elrond sighed sadly. "I need to go. You know my job as a healer. I must do this, little one."

Estel sniffled and looked up tearfully. "You are going to help 'Ro?" he whimpered.

Elrond stared at him incredulously. How did everyone know about Elrohir's condition? "Yes, ion nin, I am."

"And he'll be fine?" Estel assumed happily, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"He should, yes."

"And I can come, too?"

Elrond frowned. "No, Estel, you cannot come. We will be purposely finding orcs to fight so we can get a poison sample-"

"I can fight!" Estel exclaimed. "'Dan and 'Ro taught me really well and I killed orcs before!" he looked up at the others in the group. "And Legolas and 'Ro are going and they're hurt! Why can't I?"

"You are hurt, also," Elrond contradicted. "And still healing. You shouldn't fight unless you have to, no one should. You were lucky your first time. From what I've heard there were only about two dozen small orcs. We are expecting a number far greater than that and probably much larger."

"But I wanna go with you!" Estel wailed. He wanted to be with his father and he wanted to help. He wanted to do _something_.

"Estel, please ion nin. You may not come."

Knowing that he was fighting a losing argument, Estel switched tactics. "But I'm scared here, Ada. I'm scared that someone will take me again!" He didn't truly feel that way, his father had spent hours telling him that he was no longer in danger and he believed it, but his brothers had taught him all possible ways of convincing someone.

The Imladris lord was not that gullible. "I know you are bluffing, ion nin, I know you better than that."

"Am not! What if Roneinen comes to get me?" Estel whimpered, pressing on with his childish method. "He's gonna hurt me!"

"The scouts looking for him are also keeping watch for him. Besides, Legolas gravely injured him so he is most likely already dead." Elrond reasoned. "Now, please, ion nin, go back inside. This is not something you should want to come on."

He looked up to see Lindir running towards them. "I am sorry, my Lord, he ran off. I will take him back to his room now," the elf apologized.

Elrond gently picked up his son in his arm, regarding the tear-streaked face sadly.

"Please, no," Estel cried, grabbing his father's arm as he was handed to Lindir. "Please!"

Elrond sighed sadly and finally pulled the child back. "You may go back in, Lindir," he told the now very relieved elf. "Estel will be coming with us."

"Thank you!" Estel shouted, hugging his father tightly as Elrond mounted again and the lord's cloak was wrapped tightly around him.

"You are just riding, Estel. When we battle, you will stay with Elrohir and Legolas far out of the way, is that clear? Do not make me regret my choice to bring you, ion nin."'

"Yes Ada, you won't regret it! Thank you so much!" Estel told him. "I promise."

Elrond saw Legolas and Elladan watching him and nodded curtly as he announced to the group that they were now leaving. He glanced mournfully at the unmoving Elrohir before setting off, hoping that they would soon have more luck than the rest of the scouts. He hoped that a month from now, everyone would be safe at home, not at a burial for a loved one…

* * *

A lone figure, secluded in the trees on his horse, rode quietly after the band of elves. He had slipped away unnoticed as soon as his charge, Prince Legolas, left the room. Now he would follow the prince in hopes of finding his dear brother, Roneinen.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, brother?" he sighed sadly.

Lerienion hadn't heard from his little brother for over a month. First, soon after the mortal, Estel, came to Mirkwood, Roneinen had begun avoiding him. Then, a few weeks later, both of them disappeared. Lerienion knew what must have happened.

The brothers' mother had died giving birth to Roneinen, so the two and their father were very close. Lerienion was the older one, the one who knew about other races and had actually met humans before. Roneinen, however, knew nothing but the stories of dirty, cruel mortals. When their father was violently murdered by humans, he instantly vowed to get revenge.

Lerienion tried to convince Roneinen that not all humans were bad and it was foolish to hate the entire race, but it did not help. Roneinen constantly spoke of destroying the entire edain populations, paying no heed to his older brother's warning.

Lerienion knew that he had kidnapped Estel.

"Why have you done this?" he whispered softly. Roneinen had caused so much strife and damage. Lerienion had only just managed to avoid being jailed, insisting that he did not know where his younger brother was and was not involved with his plans, neither of which were lies.

* * *

A few hours later, while Lerienion was just a half mile behind the group of elves, he heard a familiar, soft voice. Leaping nimbly off his horse, he told it to remain where it was as he walked off the path.

He recognized the voice and fear took him as he realized how pained it was. He raced forward through the dark night…and froze.

"Roneinen," he whispered before racing forward.

His brother was sprawled against a thick tree, blood everywhere. Lerienion barely recognized his sibling as he knelt before him.

"Oh, no…" the older brother whispered miserably. There was a deep wound in Roneinen's chest and it looked like it had been bleeding for a long time. His skin was deathly pale, and he was covered in dirt and bruises, giving him a practically dead appearance.

"Le-ler," Roneinen whimpered, opening his blue eyes slowly.

"Shh, little brother, don't move." He gently stroked the blonde hair away from his sibling's face. "You're going to be alright."

"No…" Roneinen choked. "I'm dying, muindor, it's too late. No one will heal me, I'm a wanted fugitive," He coughed weakly and blood trickled out of his blue lips.

Lerienion blinked back tears as he gently dabbed the crimson liquid away with his sleeve. "What happened?" he asked sadly.

"I tried…I was so close. I had Estel. I had him trapped, but I waited so I could have fun. I should have done away with him right away, but I was foolish. Legolas….the prince found me. He stabbed me, and took the boy. I came here so I could see you again, Leri." His breath began to race. "Oh Valar, I'm going to die."

"Shh," Lerienion scolded. "No you're not, just calm down, I'll help you. It's going to be fine."

"No…You can't save me, brother. Please, just…please,"

"Please what?" Lerienion protectively took his brother into his arms and rested his head in the crook of his arm, making him comfortable.

"I was wrong, Leri, I couldn't rid our world of edain. And, and I killed an elf. I shouldn't have, I feel so horrible. But please, just make it worth it. Make all my trouble worth it."

"How?" Roneinen's breaths were raspy and his eyes glazed with death. _Please don't leave me now, _he prayed.

"K-kill Estel."

Lerienion froze. No, he didn't want to kill. He didn't want to end a life!

"No, no I can't," he insisted.

"Please, brother, please do it. Make my pain worth it. Do it for Ada. Those men killed him-"

"But Estel was not one of them, why punish him?"

"Please do it, brother. Please." Roneinen's eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side, exhaling once more and then no longer moving.

Lerienion choked back a sob and gently shut his brother's eyes, hugging him close. He sobbed uncontrollably for many minutes, feeling so lost. There was nothing for him now, nothing to live for. The only person left he cared about was dead.

"Why?" he cried. "Why did you have to do that?"

He had to do what Roneinen said, he had to. It was his brother's last wish. And as he sat there, thinking, he realized that it was Legolas who had taken his little brother from him. This was all Legolas' fault.

He would kill the prince, too.

He knew he'd be executed for it, but was almost eager for death. Eager to be with Roneinen again.

He knew that others would try to stop him, but it would still be easy since there was only a small group. He knew that the Peredhil sons would try to stop him the most, and that they were particularly close to Estel. They would have to die, too. One was already near death, it wouldn't be hard to end his life completely.

Lerienion gently laid his brother on the ground, saddened knowing that neither of them would get a proper funeral.

"I will do it, little brother," he whispered and suddenly felt anger rise in him. "You will all pay!" he cried to the sky. "I will make you beg for death!"

He would take at least four lives that night.

Estel, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir.

He knew that they would not live to see another sunset.

****

**

* * *

**

**T**_o_ **B**_e_ **C**_ontinued! _


	21. Fallen

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf_**_- Thanks! Hehehe, I have one of those weird laptop screens so if I bumped it by leaning too close I'd ruin it. And with your amazing story, I have several times! You want Lerienion dead? Poor guy, lol. But, sorry, he might not be for a while…and he does lay a finger, actually an arrow, on someone. Thank you so much for the compliments, I enjoy them so much. I love being your friend too. But please don't kill Estel in your story, mellon nin! PLEASE!_

**_Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot_**_ (signed in on my name)- You really made me look weird going on my name, you know, mellon nin? And you can't stop me from killing Legolas, no matter how hot he is, hahaha! But you'll just have to wait and see. And as for your death threats, I don't let people who want to kill me come over to swim…(hinthint)._

**_Someone Reading-_**_I am so sorry about the loss of your friend, my deepest thoughts and prayers are with you. We will see them soon, and it will be wonderful. And I am also sorry about the cliffhanger in this chapter, I hope it doesn't make you too upset. I always love hearing from you, thanks so much!_

**_Karushna5- _**_Thanks, but out of sheer curiosity, what did you expect when you started reading it? And so sorry, my lips are sealed. You just have to wait like the rest of the readers. Hehehe, I don't even know what people I'm killing off yet. Sorry again, but thanks for the review! I am having fun…_

**_Deana- _**_Thanks, but I make no guarantees. It all depends on how fast Legolas can dodge arrows, hehehehe…_

**_jacquelinestel_****_-_**_Thank you so much, I love your story too! And there will be a sequel, too. Hope you're not too upset with this cliffhanger…_

**_sielge_****_-_**_Thank you, I'm glad you like it. But I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't immediately give you this chapter. To be honest, I didn't even finish writing this until a few minutes before posting. And due to popular demand, there will be a sequel. Thanks for your encouragement._

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold- _**_LMAO, thank you for the funny review. Hehehe, you don't care what happens to Estel? But yes, the race of man does suck. But please don't hurt me for what happens at the end of this chapter!_

**_Gozzila_****_- _**_Thank you! Is this soon enough? Probably not, sorry. And 22 might not be up for a couple weeks. (cringes) I'm so sorry, I hope you keep reading._

**_MagickalStar135_**_- Yay! I got a review from you and you're one of my favorite authors, thanks! Wow, I'm honored that you'd spent so long reading my story! And, yes, I am sorry but my story is mostly cliffhangers, this one being one of the worst. And thanks so much for the compliments, you are making me blush here. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks again!_

**_Hp-Azn- _**_Sorry, this doesn't have much angst, but I can promise that 22 will. And thanks for your input on the sequel, though I can't tell you if any of the four will die. Thank you, though!_

**_galadriel_****_ evenstar- _**_Thank you! And yep, there will be a sequel. And sorry that they will be attacked, I hope the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter won't make you too upset…_

**_Mornflower_****_-_**_ Thank you so much! I am so glad you like my story and I'm sorry you got in trouble by your mom for it. Hehehe, I like reading about people getting hurt too, I really don't know why though. We must be a lot alike! And if you like people getting hurt, you'll love the end of this chapter…_

**_Freddy'sGirl01- _**_Yes, mellon nin, that's how you spell it. Hehehe, sorry about my comment on your spelling. And I don't know about your rating, if the fire causes graphic violence than you should keep it PG-13 but it's basically your choice, I'll talk to you later about it. I'll call you some time this weekend. I don't think rating is that big of a deal to people unless it's like NC-17 or something, and I sure hope that yours won't go that high, lol. Yes, we need to write a Fred and George fic, but it has to be angsty. TTYL, LYLAS, and thanks for the review!_

**_Arienis_****_- _**_Thanks for the review! Sorry I'm upsetting you, though. It probably is a crime to hurt Estel so much, I feel really guilty. Hope you like this chapter!_

**_Warrior Elf- _**_Wow, you have insurance for them? Now I'm scared…Do you like twin angst? You write it wonderfully, I know that much. 'Cause there is a lot coming up… And I didn't get an author alert for your Celebrain story so I haven't reviewed it yet, sorry. I promise I will this weekend though, I've been getting so far behind in reviewing. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter…_

**_Riva van Dyk- _**_Sorry if it seemed like Lerienion changed his mind quickly, but he really didn't, he's still unsure. I hope you'll be slightly shocked or at least concerned about this cliffhanger though…Thank you!_

**_Beling_****_- _**_Thanks, I'm glad you like this story! I'm so happy that you think I portray the twins well! I love Elladan and Elrohir too, but I hurt them so. You'll probably be upset with this cliffhanger, though, sorry. I'm also overjoyed to find that you liked the elves breaking open the door. Thank you so much for the compliments!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fallen**

* * *

Elrohir shivered slightly and Elladan tightened his grip on his brother, no longer even holding onto the horse, simply trusting it to follow the group.

"Do you feel alright, 'Ro?" he asked nervously, urging his mare to slow down as he checked his twin to see if the fever had risen.

"I'm fine," Elrohir protested weakly, shifting in the cloak that was keeping him almost totally immobile. "Keep riding."

Elladan sighed sadly, desperately looking forward in the group at his father.

Elrond halted his horse and turned it to face the group. "We'll stop for camp here until sunrise," he decided. The group had been riding for many hours, and even if only Elrohir and Legolas _needed _the break, the others deserved it too. "In the morning we can find the orc's tracks and find where they hide during daylight. Then, we will attack." He glanced somewhat nervously at all eleven. Only eight were able to fight and one of them, Elladan, wasn't even totally healed. Attacking during the day would be the only way their small group would have a chance of winning.

The group nodded in agreement and began to walk their horses off of the track.

* * *

Lerienion knew that his horse was making too much noise now and dismounted, gently stroking its soft nose. He took an unsteady breath, feeling uncertain about his choice. But Roneinen had told him to kill Estel and Lerienion knew that he _had_ to honor his brother's wishes. Legolas, too, deserved death for the murder.

"Should I do this, Rossë?" he asked doubtfully.

She snorted loudly and tossed her head, looking suspiciously like a 'no'.

Lerienion laughed lightly. "You don't even know what I'm saying."

The mare gently nudged his shoulder, breathing warmly on him and nickering softly. Then she stepped back and stared, almost sadly, into her master's eyes.

The elf frowned and bowed his head. "This isn't right, mellon nin, is it? Valar, I'm an elf, a Firstborn. I should not be doing this."

The horse whickered happily and tossed her head slightly in agreement.

"But what else can I do?" he asked, looking upwards into the sky. He knew that Roneinen was deranged, not right in the head. Any other elf would know that this was crazy. He couldn't do this…

"But I _have _to!" he cried.

Just two deaths…

_'Two murders.'_

He shuddered. Here he was, angry at Legolas for one murder, and he was now going to commit two, maybe more! Definitely more, he realized. There was no way the group the prince traveled with would let him off easy. What if he was forced to kill them all?

Lerienion ran his fingers softly across the soft wood of his bow and shifted the quiver of arrows on his back.

"I don't want to do this." He repeated. "I don't want to do this."

Rossë nibbled his shoulder gently in encouragement.

"But…" Lerienion whispered, turning away. His horse snorted and stepped to follow him but he slapped her nose away.

"I have to."

She locked her heartbroken eyes with his tormented blue ones and bowed her head, her ears flat against her head.

"No, mellon nin," he whispered. "Go home, find someone else,"

She looked at him for a moment before whinnying sadly and trotting off, taking one last longing look at her kind master.

Lerienion turned away in guilt and swallowed a lump in his throat. It would soon be over, and he'd be with Roneinen again.

He quietly tracked the band of elves for an hour until he reached their campsite, where he perched in a tree nearby. If he was silent they wouldn't know he was there, as he wouldn't give off the feeling of evil.

The blonde Firstborn took deep breaths to calm himself and notched an arrow, waiting.

He whispered barely audibly to reassure himself.

"I have to."

* * *

Elladan sat down next to his twin on a thick blanket covering the uncomfortable ground. He took a piece of lembas out of the pack he had gotten and offered it to his brother.

"No thanks," Elrohir responded, though his stomach twisted in hunger.

"Are you sure?" the older twin pressed in concern.

Elrohir nodded. "I don't think I can keep food down right now…" he replied uncomfortably.

"Oh," Elladan sighed. He gently draped his arm around his twin's shoulders. "Are your hands alright?"

Elrohir nodded again. "They're a little numb and stinging, but not too bad." He looked down at the thickly bandaged hands sadly. He hoped dearly that he'd be able to use them again after the antidote was made. _If _it was made in time…

* * *

Estel sat against a tree across the campsite, a slight clearing with enough space for a small fire. His father sat not many yards away, talking to Glorfindel and Thranduil, but the boy didn't want to be with them at the moment. He wanted to be with the twins. His brothers.

_"I hate it!" Estel yelled in frustration. "I want to get out of bed _now_!"_

_"Estel," Elrohir began desperately. "Please listen. You _need _to rest. You can't get around anyway, it's not like you can use crutches."_

_"It's not fair." The boy whined. "I'm _so_ bored."_

_"Ada told us not to allow you out of bed, little one. You are still healing," Elladan told him._

_"But I have been for three weeks!" The child shouted. His back and shoulder were healed and all that was left on his arm were faint scars of the burns. Now it was only his legs. Valar, why did he have to injure them further by walking?_

_Elrohir looked at Elladan and sighed at their stubborn younger brother. But they both knew well how frustrating it was to stay in bed for a long time._

_Finally, the younger twin stepped forward and scooped the boy into his arms, careful of the limbs wrapped thickly in casts. Estel yelped in surprise and then giggled happily as he was carried out of the room._

_Elladan laughed at the boy, sprinting beside the younger twin, and ruffled his dark hair playfully. "Does going out to the river sound fun, little brother?"_

_Estel nodded profusely with a wide grin._

_"And perhaps, '_accidentally', _shove someone in?" Elrohir whispered quietly in his ear so that Elladan couldn't hear._

_Estel giggled more._

_"But, remember," Elladan added with a wink._

_Elrohir finished. "Don't tell __Ada__."_

Estel sighed tearfully, resting his head on his knees sadly. Oh, how he missed them. What if they too, like Legolas, didn't want to be with him?

"Estel!" Elladan shouted suddenly from where the twins sat, motioning for the boy to join them.

A relieved smile brightened the child's face as he hastily ran around the fire and eagerly curled close to his brothers.

"I missed you so much," he whispered after a few minutes.

Elladan smiled and softly kissed his brother's forehead. "I missed you too, little brother."

Estel beamed and hugged the older twin tightly. Elrohir laughed softly at the child and also weakly wrapped his arm around him.

"Are you going to be alright, 'Ro?" Estel whispered.

"Yes, little one, I'll be fine, do not worry." Elrohir responded, gently tucking a wayward dark strand out of the boy's face with the tip of his fingers that were left unwrapped.

"Good." Estel sighed and snuggled closer, closing his eyes happily. Everything was going to be alright…

At least, that's what he thought…

* * *

Across the campsite, Legolas stared longingly at his friends that were sleeping soundly. His throat felt tight and he closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face. He felt so alone.

"Are you alright, ion nin?" he heard a kind voice beckon from his side.

The prince looked up at his father and nodded, wiping his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Ada." He whispered, his words as far as possible from the truth.

Thranduil knelt beside his son and comfortingly wrapped a blanket around the young elf's shoulders. He gradually pulled his son closer in his arms, holding him as he would when the prince was but a small elfling.

"What troubles you?"

Legolas sighed miserably and rested his head against his father's chest. "I feel alone, Ada. Everything is my fault. I want it to be the way it used to."

"The way it used to?" The Mirkwood king laughed softly. "Greenleaf, this doesn't seem far different than any other trouble you and the Peredhils have gotten into."

Legolas smirked slightly, but his humor soon vanished. "But it is my fault this time." He whispered, slowly finding himself drifting into sleep in the warm, loving grasp of his father.

* * *

"Valar forgive me," Lerienion whispered before letting the arrow fly.

* * *

Legolas was awoken slowly as he was shifted. He found himself being laid on the open blanket on the forest ground.

"Ada?" he whispered softly.

Thranduil gently pressed his finger to the prince's lips. "Shh, ion nin, you have not yet slept for an hour. I am only going to talk to Lord Elrond, alright?"

Legolas nodded but sat up anyway, leaning against a tree.

"Do you feel alright?" The king asked.

"I am well." Legolas told him. He was honest this time, he truly didn't feel that bad. He had learned from the last time not to lie about how he felt.

Thranduil nodded with a brief smiled before turning and disappearing into a faint silhouette in the distance. The faint flickering of the firelight showed the sons of Elrond still fast asleep, the Mirkwood soldiers and Sila nestled in lower tree branches, and Glorfindel and Elrond sitting near the fire, talking in low voices. Legolas thought he caught the words 'poison' and 'orcs' but quickly tried to divert his attention.

He silently ran his hands along the thick bark, savoring the gentle voice of the tree. He felt his mind dim again as sleep came over him from the plant's gentle lullaby.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt of danger awake him and ducked with a strangled gasp only split-seconds before the arrow would have imbedded itself in his head.

Everyone froze, the elves instantly awoken save for Elrohir. Estel felt Elladan jump and was instantly awake.

With trembling hands, the prince removed the arrow from the tree behind him.

"It's not an orc's." he whispered anxiously. "It belongs to an elf."

"Roneinen," Thranduil said grimly, standing up and looking into the trees. "We need to leave _now_!"

Estel whimpered softly under his breath and ran to his father.

"It's alright, ion nin," Elrond assured, lifting the child into his arms and walking swiftly to his horse.

Elladan carefully felt his twin's forehead as he lifted him onto the horse, dismayed to find it so hot. The younger twin had dropped into a fever sleep.

The group was mounted quickly, looking into the trees nervously.

Suddenly, Sila saw another arrow heading for the prince. Without time to say anything, he loyally kicked his horse to run in front of Legolas'. Then there was only darkness.

Legolas turned in shock as his friend slid limply off of the stallion.

"Oh, Valar…" Legolas whispered in anguished disbelief.

There was an arrow in the back of Sila's head.

He was dead.

"There's no time!" An elf called as he made to dismount. "Go!"

Someone else in the group began firing arrows into the trees, but the hidden foe's attacks still came, narrowly missing Legolas several times.

Still disbelieving, he urged his horse to sprint, running off with the rest.

* * *

Lerienion cursed softly. But maybe this wasn't a good idea. Did any of them _really _deserve death?

With a determined sighed, he tried to forget that what he was doing was horrible.

He began aiming for other targets. He just needed Legolas and Estel to stop so that he could shoot them.

* * *

Estel yelped loudly as one of the Mirkwood soldiers was hit in the side of the head and slipped off of his horse, which ran off in fear.

"Faster! Don't stop!" Glorfindel yelled, kicking his steed's side hard as one of the arrows sliced his arm. He hissed under his breath and glanced back regretfully at the body on the ground.

Another soldier fell as one hit his neck, but the group ran on. They couldn't stop or they'd surely be killed.

They were almost out of reach of the archer…

* * *

They were getting away, Lerienion knew that he had to think fast. Legolas and Estel were in front, there was no way an arrow would reach them now. But the Peredhil twins were at the back of the group. If he killed one of them, _surely_ they'd stop.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered softly.

Squinting slightly, he pulled back and released the arrow.

* * *

Elladan suddenly felt a surge of fear rush through him. He could tell what was going to happen but had no time to prevent it. Bending over Elrohir to protect his younger twin, he felt searing pain shoot through his spine.

Elrohir was awoken instantly as someone suddenly pushed roughly against him. Looking up, he watched in horror as Elladan fell lifelessly off the horse and hit the ground with a sickening thud, an arrow protruding deeply from his back.

_

* * *

_

T---B---C!


	22. Only One Shot

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf_**_- Hehehe, thanks for the review mellon nin. I guess you'll just have to wait and see if he was mortally wounded…The Valar can't protect him, it's all up to me (maniacal laughter)! But I do feel so guilty… You should feel privileged, though, you know what happens in the sequel! Though you don't like it…Thanks for recommending this story! And once again, please have a happy ending at the end of Fading Flame._

**_Someone Reading-_**_I am so deeply sorry for making such a great reviewer like you wait so long! Please forgive me? And sorry about Legolas almost getting hit, but hey, it's not as bad as what happened to Elladan! Or what happens in this chapter… I'm glad you feel Lerienion's feelings and problems, though. There's not so much of that in this chapter but there will be later. I always love hearing from you, thank you so much!_

**_Galadriel Evenstar- _**_Yes, you have total right to be upset. You have even more right to be upset after this chapter, though. I'm really sorry, please don't kill me! Thanks for the review!_

**_Mystery Reviewer- _**_Thank you so much! I love hearing from new people! (blush) I'm glad you think my story's good, and I'm sorry that it's so sad. I'm really not even a depressed person or anything, I don't know why I write like this. And no matter how long I make you wait, I will never abandon a story or post more than three weeks apart. But I try to update often, I really do. Thanks a lot for the encouragement and I hope to hear from you again!_

**_Hp-Azn- _**_Somehow I have a feeling that I will be getting even more threats from you after this chapter. But thanks again for the review and I'm sorry for hurting Elladan. And sorry in advance for this cliffhanger!_

**_Butterfly-elf- _**_Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I love to hear that people enjoy my story, Sorry that I love cliffhangers so much! I really hope you like this chapter and that I will hear from you again!_

**_Beling_****_- _**_Thanks for the brilliant review! I'm glad you liked Lerienion's self-debate, I'm trying to give him feelings and not portray him as a heartless killer. And I'm glad you liked Estel's memory, I enjoyed writing it. I love the brothers. And you are the only one who appreciates Sila, LOL! I hope you like this chapter, too, and thanks again!_

**_Zammy_****_- _**_Yes, again, I am addicted to cruel cliffhangers. I am so very sorry, especially for what will happen at the end of this chapter. But thanks for the recurring reviews! And I am also really sorry that this chapter is so late, I have been so busy and had so much writer's block. I hope you still stay with the story even after this wait, I love all your reviews!_

**_Freddy'sGirl01- _**_(hands you a tissue) Sorry mellon nin, I didn't mean to make you so sad. (wicked grin) Just wait till the end of this chapter! (cue evil laughter) Hehehehe. But you are jumping to conclusions a bit, saying that I already killed him, aren't you? There is still this chapter and the next three left to kill people in! And I don't know about the Fred and George fic…badly hurting any twins is so very tempting to me…But thanks for the review! BTW, I am still trying for that concert, but things aren't looking good…_

**_Riva van Dyk- _**_Yes, very bad Lerienion.__ Blame it all on him, I didn't do any of it! (innocent smile) Just keep reading to see what happens to the twins and thanks a lot for the wonderful review!_

**_Warrior Elf- _**_Yay__, twins do rule! And I love your story too and the way you portray Elladan and Elrohir, I'm glad you like mine! And you can always depend on this author to have cliffhangers, sorry! It's just so much fun. Will I kill Elladan? Just keep reading. If I do, I'm going to feel so guilty. I already do, shooting him in the back and all. Oh yeah, the insurance. Darn it. Well maybe I'll just have to be sued then, I know a lawyer! You are such an awesome person, thank you so much for all the flattering reviews!_

**_Arienis_****_- _**_Maybe he's dead, maybe he's not. You will just have to keep reading. I hope to hear your response on this chapter, is has quite a cliffhanger too. Sorry that I have so many cliffhangers, though, I can't help it. But thanks for the wonderful review!_

**_Karushna5- _**_I'm so happy to hear that you like my story, thank you so much! And sorry about Elladan, the Peredhils do have horrible luck. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay! Thanks again!_

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn- _**_LOL! Lerienion is hiding in a tree…in Mirkwood…in Middle Earth. Good luck on finding him! But you can't kill him yet, he still needs to do something very cruel in this chapter. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, reviewer's opinion means a lot to me! I hope you like this one too! And BTW, your first name is like mine, but spelled differently. Mine's Ariel. LOL, just wanted to point that out! Thanks so much for the review!_

**_Wicked-Fire-Archer- _**_Awesome name! I will always keep writing, even if I take I while. I am so sorry for the wait, but I am just extremely busy. And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you what happened next before everyone else, I hope that didn't make you sad. Thanks for the great review!_

**_Elven-Star-of-Gold- _**_(cowers) I'm so sorry! Twin angst is so fun to write, though. They are my favorite characters and I can't help it. You probably won't like this chapter either if you don't like twin pain. But thanks so much for the review and sorry that you're grounded!_

**_Jessica- _**_I'm happy that you like this story and I'm so sorry I've taken so long to post. I am trying though, and the other chapters should be up much sooner. I hope you also enjoy them. Thank you so much!_

**_Joslin_****_- _**_Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my story! I'll try not to kill anyone, but something might go wrong, sorry! I hope to hear more from you, thanks for reading!_

**_Kelly Kragen- _**_Wow! (blushblush) I'm flattered that you read my story in one sitting! Thank you so much! Oh yes, it is definitely AU, me and my imagination. I'm glad you like the way I portray the twins, they're my favorite characters and I love the brotherly bond they share. It's so mean, but I like writing when one gets hurt because then the other is so worried. And the familiar guard was Lerienion. The two brothers had menial jobs, his being to guard different rooms. Legolas found him familiar because of the physical similarity between the siblings. At that time, however, Lerienion didn't know that Roneinen was dead so had no wish to harm the prince other than for being royalty who had a better life than him. Hope that makes any sense, LOL. Thanks again for such a great review!_

* * *

**Chapter 22**: Only One Shot

* * *

"Elladan!" Elrohir cried.

Frantically, feeling an icy chill run through his body, he grabbed for the horse's mane. Gasping at the fiery pain that ran through his hands, he immediately found that the mare was not going to obey his feeble commands. Adrenaline and horrid fear for his brother running through his body, the younger twin slid off the horse while it ran. His knees scraped roughly against the hard ground and he fell on his chest into the dirt, unable to stabilize himself with his hands. Then he scrambled to his feet and raced to his twin's side.

"'Dan?" he whimpered, trembling as he looked at his unmoving brother. Elladan lay motionlessly on his side, one arm sprawled underneath him, his clothes torn and bloody from hitting the ground with such force. His eyes were tightly closed and his lips parted slightly, panting for air. Blood was seeping through swiftly from the arrow's position in the young elf's upper back and underneath his head.

Elrohir moved to the side fearfully as an arrow flew at his head, taking a few dark strands of hair with it as it hit the ground. He then bent over his brother to protect him from further attacks.

"Help!" he shouted.

The group had turned their horses instantly when Elladan fell. Glorfindel was the first to draw his bow, expertly firing an arrow into the trees. A quiet exclamation could be heard and the hidden archer's attacks ceased.

Elrond leapt off his horse and shoved Estel into Legolas' arms as he ran to his son's aid.

"'DAN!" Estel wailed. His heart pounding in panic and tears falling uncontrollably, he fought desperately against the prince's strong arms. Legolas just stood paralyzed with shock.

Elrond knelt next to his oldest son and grimaced, silently taking his pack from Glorfindel who had immediately gotten it for him.

"Glorfindel, please hold him for me," he said softly.

The blonde elf lord nodded and gently slid the older twin into his lap so that his back could be tended to.

Dabbing some dark salve around the wound, Elrond whispered something softly in his son's ear before pulling the arrow out.

Elladan only shivered slightly, but Elrohir cried out as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed limply to the ground.

* * *

Lerienion gasped sharply as the arrow hit his right arm. Cursing under his breath, he removed it with a sickening crunch. It had hit the bone.

Swearing further, he slipped the arrow into his quiver with his good arm and held the other to his chest painfully. Now how was he supposed to hit Estel and Legolas?

Perhaps this was a sign? A sign that he shouldn't be doing this?

_'Of course I shouldn't be doing this. But I have to, I have to do it for my little brother.'_

He awkwardly began to wrap the arm to stop the blood, still trying to keep as silent as possible, keeping his eyes locked on the group just within his eyesight. He would have to follow them as they left before he could attack again.

* * *

Elrond saw Elrohir crumple to the ground and anxiously motioned to Thranduil as he wrapped the older twin's back. "Lay him down and keep him warm, but don't take him far from Elladan." He ordered. This was the worst time for something to happen to his firstborn. Elrohir couldn't handle the pain passing through their bond. If one twin slipped too far out of reach, it would be impossible to heal either of them.

Thranduil nodded and unrolled a blanket from his sleeping roll, kneeling beside Elrohir and wrapping the limp young elf tightly in it. He held him close and looked down sadly at the pained fair face as the younger twin whimpered pitifully.

"'Dan," Elrohir whispered, his tone heartbreaking.

The Mirkwood king sighed sadly. It was always so horrible when Legolas was hurt, but he couldn't imagine how Elrond must be feeling to have both his sons so injured.

Elrohir shifted weakly, slowly freeing one arm from the cloth. Blindly, his eyes still shut, he reached for Elladan.

Thranduil watched in wonder as, still unconscious, the older twin also reached out and gently grabbed Elrohir's heavily bandaged hand.

The younger twin sighed softly and ceased whimpering, quieting completely.

"Anarle," Elrond called to attention the remaining soldier as he worked on Elladan. The elf looked forlorn at the fact that his comrades were dead and even a bit angry that the group hadn't stopped for them but would for one of the Peredhil sons. "Go into the trees and find the archer."

He nodded curtly and left.

"Is he alright?" A soft voice asked.

Elrond turned his gaze to Legolas. The blonde elf, his bright blue eyes wide with concern, was standing with Estel in his arms, who had curled up and was crying softly.

"The arrow wound is fairly deep," the elven lord responded. "But it didn't hit anything vital and he hasn't lost too much blood. But I worry about his head wound, it's been reopened. He should recover…"

"Should?" The prince asked anxiously.

Elrond sighed. "If we don't find the antidote for the poison soon, Elrohir won't be able to survive with his brother so weak. One of the things that keeps the twins alive when they're very hurt is their bond with each other. When they're both hurt, however, it greatly increases the chance that they'll pass.

"But…" Legolas whispered, looking around. "Only four of us can fight, we can't attack orcs!"

"I know that," Elrond replied, his tone strained. "We either need to go turn back or find another scouting party. For my sons' sake, the latter."

"Alright." The prince finished quietly, glancing momentarily down at Estel who had collapsed in his arms, having exhausted himself with such worry.

_'Oh Valar, don't let him lose his brothers.'_

* * *

Later that day, the sun almost directly overhead, Elladan shifted slightly on his bedroll. Laying on his chest to keep pressure off his wounded back, he moaned and opened his eyes slightly. The side of his head pounded terribly.

"'Ro?" he whispered feebly, looking around. He sighed softly in relief at seeing his twin lying next to him. But he shuddered slightly, feeling chilled, knowing something was wrong.

"'Ro…" he repeated, lightly touching the side of his brother's face. The skin was cold.

He sat upright instantly in horror, sending waves of pain through his body. He frantically shook his twin's shoulders, to which Elrohir only moaned quietly.

Elladan looked around nervously, seeing his father quickly reaching him.

"What's wrong, Ada?" he asked worriedly. "What happened? I tried to protect him, I-"

"Hush," Elrond said softly, easing his oldest son back to laying down. "Rest, you were hit."

"But 'Ro," Elladan whimpered.

"You just stay with him, and I promise everything will be alright,"

The older twin nodded weakly and grimaced at the horrible headache. He could tell by the tingling feelings and the aftertaste in his mouth that he'd been given a pain reliever, but it didn't seem to have helped much. With a depressed sigh, he inched closed to his brother and wrapped his arms protectively around him.

As far away as he could get, the Mirkwood prince sat in the lower branches of a tree, his head bowed in helpless misery. His back stung due to the poison and he felt ill and tired, but said nothing.

Unbeknownst to him, a small human child was staring sadly up at him, tears burning in his eyes.

"My lord?" he whispered softly when Thranduil walked by. "Why won't Legolas come down?"

The king smiled gently and led Estel out of hearing range.

"He just needs to be left alone right now, little one. But he'll come down when we are ready to leave."

"Can't you make him come down?" the boy whimpered.

The king shook his head in slight amusement. "I could, but I won't, at least not until we have to leave. You probably haven't known Legolas long enough to truly know him. He can be a happy, trouble-making menace, but he can also be very solitary. He blames himself for many things, always beyond his control. He blames himself for the twins' condition and for the deaths of the three elves in our party. But as soon as your brothers are healed, he should be fine again."

"Why does he always blame himself?" Estel asked.

Thranduil paused, his eyes filled with a saddened, far-away look. "Something happened not too long ago…well, to you it would seem long, but not for an elf. When Legolas was a small elfling, something happened…" he broke off momentarily. "Something very bad, something that he'd never forget. Valar, I didn't think he'd ever smile again after it."

Estel began to ask what had happened, but thought better of it. "What made him better?"

The blonde elf laughed softly, and silently pointed to two forms on a blanket in the distance. "A pair of elflings from Imladris visited one summer. Many woodelves at first despised the 'uncontrollable pests', but at the same time, couldn't help but love them. A pair of elflings that would befriend Legolas and give him hope and joy in his life again. It was remarkable, but after that, they were inseparable. You don't know what it would do to him if he lost them now."

Estel pondered that for a moment and nodded, staring back to the tree where the prince sat. He wondered if he'd ever be so close to someone.

"We should leave now," Elrond announced as he walked up to the two. "Thranduil, please retrieve Legolas."

The king nodded and walked away as Elrond lifted Estel onto his horse, which was standing next to Glorfindel's. Then the Imladris lord led the remaining mount next to the twins. He gently lifted them onto their horse, Elladan barely conscious but able to hold on.

"Anarle hasn't returned yet," Glorfindel pointed out. "We should look for him."

Elrond nodded and glanced at the king and Legolas, who were both on their horses, the prince looking weak and miserable.

"Yes." He agreed, softly kicking his mare's sides.

The five horses set off, looking back sadly, wondering where their three companions were. The animals had bolted after their owners had fallen.

After only about ten minutes, the group saw a form on the ground.

A body.

They knew what had happened.

The light-haired Mirkwood soldier lay limply sprawled on the forest ground. There was an arrow through his heart. He had died immediately.

After a short search for the killer, the elves could tell that whoever it was had left. It was obviously an elf, too, as there were no tracks.

Roneinen.

They said a quiet elvish prayer with their heads bowed while Estel stared fearfully at the body, an involuntary tremble running through his body.

"We must leave immediately," Glorfindel announced. "We will have to come back for the body later."

Elrond nodded and motioned for everyone to keep going.

"Ada?" Estel whispered softly. "What if…I mean, do you think that he will…?"

His father shook his head in reassurance, holding the child close as he urged the horse to continue. "You are safe, ion nin, I promise. No harm will come to you."

"Thank you, Ada,"

As the group set off yet again, Legolas looked back, tears in his eyes.

This was all his fault.

After about an hour, Elrond was wonderfully relieved to see a large group of elves heading towards them from the east, led by Erestor.

"What happened?" The dark-haired elf asked his friend worriedly when he reached them, looking at the twins.

Elrond sighed sadly. "Elladan was badly hurt and now I do not know how much longer Elrohir will be able to last. We need to find the poison sample immediately."

"We are trying, mellon nin," Erestor explained. "We've been looking throughout the whole forest and found nothing. If Prince Legolas received the poison near Imladris, then that is probably the only place where we will find it again. Search parties have already headed there but I doubt they will return in under a month."

The Rivendell lord nodded silently. "We still must try. How many able soldiers do you have?"

"About two dozen."

"That should be enough. Wasn't there a group of orcs seen entering Mirkwood from the northern borders?"

"Aye, they have not been seen since."

"I believe we should be looking for them, they may well be from over the Misty Mountains."

"Alright. I will tell the rest."

"Thank you."

Erestor left to his group while Elrond turned to his sons.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "In all honesty?"

Elrohir, eyes closed tightly, shook his head with a small whimper.

Elladan weakly wrapped his arms around his twin. "Not well, Ada. 'Ro is in great pain, and I feel…" he paused uncertainly. "Cold."

Elrond felt his heart drop. The twins were slipping away, soon it would be too late.

"And you, Legolas?"

The prince looked up from his horse with a start. "What?" he questioned tiredly.

Elrond frowned. "I asked how you felt. Worse, am I correct?"

Legolas nodded reluctantly. He knew that he wasn't a bad as Elladan and Elrohir, which made him feel horribly guilty, but he did feel ill. "I feel weak and it hurts to move much, like when I first had it."

Estel glanced anxiously at the three and pulled on the edges of his father's tunic. "They're going to be alright, aren't they?" he asked pitifully.

Elrond sighed and gently rubbed his youngest son's shoulder. "Just have hope, little one," he whispered.

An ear-splitting cry was suddenly heard in the near distance and all the elves froze.

"Elrond!" Erestor called from where he had assembled the soldiers. They had all drawn their weapons already. "I do not believe we will have to look for the orcs anymore," he frowned grimly. "They will be here in mere minutes."

Elrond did not hesitate before dismounting and lifting Estel off the horse again, setting the boy in front of Legolas. "All four of you, leave now. Head for Mirkwood and do not turn back."

"But what about the antidote?" Elladan asked fearfully. "What about 'Ro?"

"I cannot risk any of you being hurt further. If these orcs have the same kind of poison, someone will be sent to find you. Just go!"

The elves and boy nodded unwillingly before their horses took off.

They ran as fast as they could, hearing the terrifying noises of battle behind them.

But before they were even ten miles away, another group of about twenty beasts raced out from the trees in front of them.

"More orcs!" Legolas shouted, kicking his steed's sides and steering it to the right. The beasts had come directly in between the two horses, and the twins were forced to head to the left.

Soon the prince could no longer see his best friends, but he had to force away his concern. He had to keep Estel safe, he couldn't let him be hurt again.

The creatures were getting too close, they had to be fought.

"Stay with the horse!" the prince cried, leaping off and slapping his mount's flank. Estel cried out in disagreement but it was too late and he had no choice but to hold on.

Legolas watched as the mare ran to safety and then clutched the short sword in his hand. His adrenaline and heart pumping, he began to feel the poison's affects on him. He felt dizzy and weak, the blade seeming much heavier than he knew it actually was.

"Not now…" he growled under his breath. He just had to hold it off for a little while longer. He _had _to.

The orcs charged and he slashed forward, decapitating a beast within seconds. Blocking an orc's scimitar with his own blade, Legolas dropped involuntarily to one knee. The brute fell forward, smiling greedily, only to have the prince's sword imbedded in its neck. It dropped to the ground and the elf stood again, smoothly beheading another two at virtually the same time.

There appeared to be only one orc left, in front of him, and he easily stabbed its chest. He watched with a tired sigh as it fell…and then felt a jolt of fear enter his mind.

But by the time he turned to face the last orc, it was too late. The beast was thrusting its thick, crude blade towards the Firstborn, and Legolas had no time to defend himself.

A '_twang'_ noise abruptly rang in the air, a familiar sound to the prince, the sound of an arrow being fired. Its sword mere inches from Legolas' chest, the beast cried out and crumpled to the ground.

Legolas bent down, sheathing his own blade, anxiously pulling out the arrow.

It was the same kind that had killed three elves and badly wounded Elladan.

"This can't be…" he whispered to himself. For one, Roneinen should have been dead, he had been stabbed in the chest deeply. The chances were slim that the dagger had managed to miss an artery. And even if, by some rare occurrence, he was alive…why would he have just killed Legolas' attacker?

Frowning, he dropped the arrow and stood quickly. Wherever Roneinen was, if it was truly him who had fired, he would be after Estel.

Breaking into a quick run, the prince quickly followed the horse's path.

* * *

Lerienion smiled wryly as his arrow hit the orc. His arm throbbed fiercely, but he tried to ignore it. He couldn't have let the beast kill Legolas, that job was only his. He was the one who would do it.

He knew that he could have easily shot Legolas immediately after finishing off the orc, but he decided against it. He wanted to make the king's son pay for killing Roneinen, and his thirst for revenge would not be quenched by simply shooting him from a tree as he had the soldiers.

He needed to face him. Both on the ground, both with swords in hand. Lerienion would beat him fairly, like a noble elf would.

_'A noble elf would have not killed three innocent others', _he thought miserably to himself.

* * *

Suddenly, the tracks broke apart. The horse's hooves left marks towards his home, as it'd been told. But a pair of small human footprints had appeared, heading for the far border of Mirkwood.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed. "What have you done?"

_'Why, why would he have done this? What was he thinking?'_

Worry swallowing him, Legolas ran faster, following the tracks frantically.

_'Oh, Estel, please!__ Please, please, for once, do not be hurt…'_

His body went numb when he saw a pair of orc tracks come from the trees and intertwine with the human's. Crimson covered the ground…

And a form lay in the distance.

The prince ran faster, praying…and letting out a long sigh of relief when he realized that it was just an orc that lay there dead.

But he didn't stay to see how it was killed. The human tracks continued, and from the red stains on the underbrush and indication of stumbling, Legolas could tell that Estel was hurt.

Then he saw it. Curled against the base of a tree was a lifeless human body, covered in blood.

"No…" The prince whispered. "No!"

He stood paralyzed to the spot, he couldn't move.

He had failed his friend.

He had lost him.

He had lost Estel.

"Oh, Prince Legolas…" a bitter voice beckoned from behind him.

Legolas whirled around, drawing his sword. But he was too unprepared and his attacker too fast, the blade was knocked out of his hands.

He stared for a brief moment, studying the face that was so much like Roneinen's, yet older seeming…

"This is for my brother," the elf snapped, though his light blue eyes betrayed deep self-conflict and pain.

Then he stabbed the blade as hard as he could into Legolas.

* * *

The sound of hooves swiftly hitting the hard dirt resounded through the woods as a tall brown mare raced as fast as it could away from a group of orcs.

Elladan hoarsely shouted for the horse to go faster, but to no avail. It had bore the two elves for hours with barely any rest, and was now slowing.

The steed shrieked and stumbled as an arrow hit her back leg. She bucked and thrashed, tossing the twins roughly into the dirt before quickly staggering off.

Elrohir moaned loudly as he tried to sit up, horrified at the sight of a small group of orcs running towards them.

"'Ro, run!" Elladan told his brother, helping him painfully to his feet.

"No!" The younger twin protested weakly.

"Yes!" his brother yelled. "Please, go now! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you to fight them alone!" Elrohir shouted.

The orcs were getting closer, their bows drawn and arrows notched.

"Elrohir, I'm begging you! You need to do this! GO!"

Tearfully, the younger twin turned and forced himself to run. His vision blurred and he couldn't tell where he was going, a sick feeling creeping into his stomach. His hands began to shake and soon his teeth were chattering as his body shivered. The poison was taking its final toll. After a few minutes, enveloped in weakness, he fell to the ground.

Groaning, he rolled over and looked feebly through the trees for his brother.

But before he could spot him, he saw an orc charging through the trees. Panicking at the fact that it had gotten past Elladan, he stumbled backwards.

He couldn't defend himself, his body burned. He curled in around himself uselessly.

Then he heard the thud of a body falling.

Looking up, he saw the orc lying on the ground, a short elven dagger imbedded in his back. He had obviously been stabbed by Elladan, but gotten away when the older twin thought it injured enough to no longer be a threat. It had tried to get the other brother, but died before he could reach him.

He then heard a cry in the distance and a sharp fire shot though his back.

Elladan was hurt.

Fumbling over the dead body, he took its bow and an arrow, wincing at the pain it caused his hands.

Stumbling forward, he finally saw his brother in the distance, frantically fighting off one remaining orc. There was a deep slash across the arrow wound, bleeding profusely.

Elrohir gasped in fear and notched the arrow, causing further pain to race up his arms. He shivered and fell to his knees.

He was running out of time. He couldn't fight the poison any longer.

The remaining beast stabbed forward and the older twin fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Elladan!" the younger brother whimpered, trying to sit up. He couldn't, he could only lie on the ground with his head barely raised.

The orc began to plunge its sword down for the final blow.

Hissing sharply as blood began to stain the bandages around his hands, Elrohir pulled back and sat up a little, releasing the arrow just as the orc thrust its sword down hard. Then his sight swiftly dimmed and he let out a shuddering breath, crumpling to the ground…

The arrow missed.

* * *

_T. B. C._


	23. A Horrible Mistake

**_Final-fatasy-20- _**_Thank you so much, I love your story too! Even though it will be a while before you see this, I just wanted to thank you so much for reviewing chapter one! Thanks!_

**_Wicked-Fire-Archer-_**_ Do you mean that you hope it won't take as long to read, or as long for me to post? I am really sorry that I always take so long to submit a new chapter, can you forgive me? But I like to write long chapters to make up for the delay._

_A mary-sue is a story where often, in the case of Lord of the Rings, a girl who from Earth suddenly appears in Middle Earth. It can also be an elf or woman already living in ME. But they are almost always unbelievably pretty and characters like Legolas or Aragorn instantly fall in love with them. Some actually have character development and aren't perfect or beautiful, but a lot are. The stereotype is that a mary-sure is a girl that marries/goes out with a character and usually sounds quite fake. Some writers make up miserable pasts for their mary-sues so that people will pity her, but it rarely works. So, not all are bad, but many people avoid reading them. I hope that answers your question, I'm not much of a teacher._

_As for a beta, it's basically just an editor. Often times they are a fellow author on , and you send your finished chapter to them and they make corrections and suggestions for you before you post. It is very helpful, as even the best writers make mistakes. Are you thinking about writing a fanfiction? I'd love to help you if you are. And thanks for the review!_

**_A lurker-_**_ Yay, I got a lurker to review! Thank you so much! I used to be a lurker too, but it's so much more fun to write stories. Thanks so much for the compliments! LOL, you actually love my cliffhangers? I think you're the first one! And character death? Wow! Just keep reading…_

**_Dstrbd_****_ Child_**_- How can I stop there? Easily, LOL! I'm sorry, but I love writing cliffhangers. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_A (reallyreallyreally) Big Fan_**_- (Blushblush) I have a fan? Wow, thank you so much! It means a lot to me to know that people enjoy reading my stories. I love to write little Estel and Legolas stories and I can assure you that I will never write slash. Of course I'll keep writing, I adore fanfiction! Especially with great people like you to encourage me! Thanks!_

**_Kathleen LaCorneille_**_- Yes, (is ashamed), I know that it's cruel. I can be very cruel in my stories, and I'm really sorry. And sorry in advance for the evil cliffhanger in this chapter! You'll find out what happened to Estel in this chapter, but the adorable twins…well, I can't give it away now, can I? And no Elrond in this chapter either, sorry. Yes, I agree that my newer chapters are much better than my first ones, but then there is always so much pressure to keep getting better. I hope chapter 23 will be good enough for you! Thank you so much!_

**_HorseLvr719_**_- Hehehe, hyperness is great! And I'm proud of my horrible cliffhangers, LOL! I hope you will like this chapter and thank you so much for the review!_

**_Warrior Elf_**_- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so sorry! Forgive me? I can't help it, I have an incurable addiction to writing cliffhangers! But hey, you write the twins just as well as me!!! I love your stories! Don't doubt your work, it's brilliant! I can't wait to read more from you! And, um, sorry, but I think you can guess what will be at the end of this chapter. It starts with a C, then an L and an I…_

**_Lady Nierwen_**_- Of course I remember you, mellon nin! Wow, you read all twenty two chapters? I'm flattered! Thank you soooo much! And yes, I love the twins so much! I bought a statue with identical dragons at the art fair yesterday because it reminded me of Elladan and Elrohir, LOL! But sorry that I can't tell you when I'll update, I honestly don't know. Whenever I finish writing it, usually. And if I told you if they will be alright or not, I'd ruin the ending! I look forward to reading the poem by Abhorson, thanks for telling me about it. Thanks again for reviewing!!_

**_galadriel_****_ evenstar_**_- Yes, poor Estel, I feel so guilty hurting him. You'll find out what happened to him at the end of this chapter, though. And thanks for not killing me! And thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_Joslin_**_- Yep, my first chapter where I horribly hurt all four of them! Usually it's just one or two of them! And just keep reading to see if they're okay… Thank you so much for the flattering review, and of course I'll continue the story!_

**_Elenlor_****_ Edhelen_**_- I'm a creature of pure evil? (bows) Why, thank you! LOL! Who couldn't love the twins? They're the best characters! But of course, that means that we torture them in writing, poor elves. Fix them? Um…for some reason I have a feeling that you'll be upset after reading this chapter…but thanks for reviewing anyway!_

**_Hp-Azn_**_- You have orcs in your basement? Whoa, awesome, I want some! Hehehe. But please don't let them loose on me yet, or you'll never get the last two chapters! Thanks for reviewing and I, um…hope you are too angry about this upcoming cliffhanger…_

**_ringmarciel_**_-__ OMG, you are one of my favorite authors! Thank you so much for reviewing! I agree totally that my newer chapters are better than the older ones, I'm learning a lot by writing fanfiction every single day! And I guess the character's chances at lasting to the end of the story are pretty slim, huh? I hope you keep reading and I'm eager to see what you think of future chapters. Once again, thank you so much!_

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn_**_- Yep yep, (nods profusely), blame Leri! I swear, it's all his fault! Yeah, I'm a bad liar aren't I? And that's a very good point that someone else should have been sent to protect the four. Since it's too late into the plot to change it, let's just assume that Elrond either forgot in his hurry or wanted all the soldiers present to fight the orcs. But thanks for pointing that out! I hate making careless mistakes but I appreciate knowing when I have done them, LOL! Thanks for the review! Oh no, run Leri! I need you for this chapter, you can't be caught!_

**_Kelly Kragen-_**_ Actually, I can kill Elladan, but you'll just have to keep reading if you want to know if I actually do. And Elrohir's not doing so well either. Same with Estel, just keep reading. You'll find out in this chapter why he got off his horse. And I'm so glad that you understand Lerienion's self conflict, that he's only doing it for his brother. You will find out very soon what will happen to him! You're dying or suspense? Well, I sure hope you can last two more chapters! Thanks so much for the review!_

**_Gozilla_**_- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know if two weeks is 'soon', but it was the best I could do. Hope you like it!_

**_DeepBlueSomething_**_- Yay, another person who likes the twins the best! Thanks so much for reviewing, I totally understand how it is to be reading a story but never getting around to submitting a review. I really appreciate the encouragement! I hope you like this chapter and thanks again for taking the time to review!_

**_Freddy'sGirl01- _**_(waves frantically) Hi mellon nin! I went to Ashley's house, and was naughty…I had some Mountain Dew! Hehehe, so much for cutting down on caffeine! Oh, oh, and I bought this wicked awesome statue of twin dragons that you have to come over and see! But it's so sad that we will not talk to each other for two whole weeks! Though, there is the day that I come back from camp that you're still home, and I can still drop off my __School__ of __Rock DVD__ at your house for you to take on your vacation. Also, it's the same day as the Village comes out, do you want to see it with me? And short reviews are fine, I'm just glad you like reading my story! You need some tips on angst? I'd love to help you, just call or IM me sometime so I don't take up any more room in this response, LOL. You just really want to get into the character's feelings and portray what they're going through. So, not 'he was sad,' but 'he felt like all the joy in his life had been sucked from his soul and he'd never be complete again. Living life was nothing but a horrible nightmare…' and blah blah blah. I could write angst for hours, but I'm really not a depressed kinda person, am I? So, I'll TTYL! Thanks again for reviewing! Keep up your awesome story!_

**_Arienis_**_- Maybe they'll die, maybe they won't… Just keep reading to see what will happen to them. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!_

**_Lirenel_**_- They probably should, but will they? Sorry that this is kinda late, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Beling_**_- Yay, I'm so glad you liked it! I love when people say what lines they enjoyed! I love writing the twins, and love that you like it too! You're a twin? Oh, and believe me mellon nin, I am writing as fast as I can. I need to be at camp in three hours!! But thanks for reviewing!_

**_FMHB-_**_ Thank you so much for the great review! I am so glad that you think it doesn't get boring, I really strive to keep up the excitement! I hope you like this chapter too!_

**_Zammy_**_- Thank you so much for being so kind and polite in saying 'please' instead of death threats, LOL. I am sorry that this isn't exactly soon, but I really hope you like it anyway. Thanks for the review!_

**_Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot_**- _Aw,__Chelsea__ sad?__Chelsea__ talks in third person, too! But Shadowfaxgal is still __Chelsea__'s friend and really appreciates all the times she reviewed. Shadowfaxgal cannot, however, promise that she won't kill anyone. __Chelsea__ knows how much Shadowfaxgal likes to write angst. Shadowfaxgal hopes __Chelsea__ doesn't kill her at camp after reading this chapter…_

**_Shauna-_**_ Oh, that's fine! I never go on vacation, you're so lucky! My genius mind? (blushblushblushblush) Wow, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too when you get around to reading it and sorry for the short response, I have to get to camp! And thanks a lot for the review!_

**_jacquelinestel_**_-__ Yay, a review from one of my favorite authors! Thanks so much! And lots more pain for the characters coming up…I hope you like it!_

**_kurafoxgirl_****_-_**_ Thank you soo much for reviewing! I totally understand reading a story but not reviewing, I do the same thing with my busy life. But I so appreciate you taking the time to comment! Though no, the orcs aren't really connected to the assassin. I know it's pretty confusing and I apologize, I often times I have something that doesn't make sense until the end of the story. It will make more sense in this chapter though. I hope you like it! And thanks again for reviewing!_

**_melcrazybabe_****_-_**_ Sorry for the suspense, but I thrive on writing cliffhangers. You'll find out what happens next in this chapter…but with another cliffhanger. Sorry! But thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Mornflower_**_- I am so sorry! You have no idea how much I wanted to post in time for you! But honestly, this wasn't even written until yesterday. I'm not a person who writes a whole story and then posts one chapter at a time. I'm a person who gets an idea and posts it, and then is stressed out to write more quickly! But I hope you have fun at camp, I'm going to one my first time today, and thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_Rae132_**_- Well, gees, when you make a list like that it just makes me look mean, doesn't it? LOL! Sorry, I just love cliffhangers. And you'll find out what happened to Legolas in his past in this chapter. I hope you like it and thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_butterfly-_****_elf_**_- I'm sorry! Can you forgive me, I never meant to make you cry! But thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you also like this chapter!_

**_ThePastIsPrologue_**_- THANK YOU! I do that too, read a story but never get around to reviewing. But thank you sooo much for taking your time to leave a review, it means so much to me. And I'm so glad that you liked the line about Estel's thoughts. I love Aragorn and Legolas friendship so much! I hope so much that you will also like this chapter! And thanks again for reviewing!_

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf_**_- Thank you so much, mellon nin, for reviewing! I always love to hear what you think of my stories! But I sure hope my cliffies don't kill you, I need to read more of your work! You can't die! But in your review, it said nothing about that you cared about what happened to the twins. (winkgrinwink) So look what I did…_

* * *

**Chapter 23**: A Horrible Mistake

* * *

Elladan watched nervously as his brother ran for the dense trees and, hopefully, safety. He knew how hard it was for Elrohir to leave him to the advancing foes, they always stayed together.

Weakly, his head still pounding painfully and his back stinging, he drew the elven sword from the sheath at his waist. He held it defensively, arms bent and eyes narrowed, his breaths quickening in fear. He was a warrior, he couldn't count how many orcs he had slain in his life, but there was always a chance.

A chance that you could make a wrong move or miss your attacker by a few inches. One mistake could cost you your life.

He whispered a silent prayer to the Valar before racing forward and slashing, his sword connecting with a sickening crunch into a beast's head.

He stepped back and swung the blade violently to the side, hitting two more oncoming attackers. As he pivoted quickly, his sword slicing anyone who came within the small circle, dizziness washed over him and his vision clouded. His head felt as if it had been hit again with a club, though it hadn't.

The elder twin stumbled and stopped spinning, holding his blade low and panting weakly. Just as he thought he had the pain under control, he fell to his knees involuntarily.

He cried out weakly as his heart felt like it had been jerked forward sharply. He could feel rivulets of blood running down his back as the wound was reopened and his weapon fell from listless fingers.

An orc took quick advantage of the situation and leapt forward, no blade drawn, just its claws and teeth bared. Almost as a reflex Elladan moved over feebly and drew his dagger, stabbing it upwards and letting go. The beast shouted but stayed on its feet and continued running, into the woods.

Elladan looked down in surprise to see his hands trembling horribly. They stung as if being burned. But something hurt worse, something not physical. A terrible, sinking feeling filled his soul.

"'Ro…" he whispered, not audibly enough for the remaining three orcs to hear.

He couldn't move, only stare up through desperate grey eyes at the creatures. He couldn't bring himself to pick up his weapons and fight. His body felt frozen in time.

The orcs looked down at him with cruel smiles, licking their lips. It was obvious that they weren't planning on killing him quickly. They had him surrounded…they wanted to eat him alive.

Something wet rolled down the side of his face and he realized that his head was bleeding again. But there was no pain or throbbing, only the horrible feeling through his bond with his twin.

An orc reached down and wiped its disfigured, gangly finger along with wound, causing Elladan to shudder. It laughed and licked the blood off with a cruel grin.

Another, behind him, kicked his back hard, sending him to the ground with a uselessly stifled cry.

Elladan shook himself out of his trance. No matter how hurt Elrohir was, he couldn't be helped until all the orcs were killed.

Before the orcs could act, his arm shot out and he grabbed the sword off the ground, thrusting it into the nearest beast.

The brute fell to the ground immediately and the others swore in surprise and anger, drawing their weapons. Their thoughts of eating before killing, deeming their victim weak, were gone.

His mind screaming in pain, he forced himself to his feet. The orcs were on either side of him, slashing horizontally.

The older twin nimbly jumped as the two blades headed for his waist, just missing his feet. He landed painfully, stumbling somewhat, a few feet backwards. He then stabbed his sword forward into the left orc's heart and pulled it out, heading for the remaining one.

But he was too late. With a sharp grunt and burst of energy, the creature knocked the elf's blade to the ground with its own.

Elladan turned to retrieve it, and stumbled with a cry as the orc sword sliced his back. He shakily picked up the elven blade and turned around, but it was knocked away again from his weak arms.

Before he could make another move, the crude scimitar sliced his side.

It was too much. The head wound, the arrow wound and slash, the pain through his link with his brother…he couldn't hold it back any longer. He collapsed.

The orc laughed and kicked the elf with its steel boot in the head. The immortal whimpered softly but didn't move.

It raised its sword, licked its lips and plunged it downwards.

An arrow suddenly flew past the orc's head and it froze in surprise, looking around.

Growling and muttering curses under its breath, the beast turned to find this new attacker. The elf on the ground was obviously no danger anymore, or at least that's what it thought.

Elladan, barely conscious, heard footsteps as the orc left him.

It was heading for Elrohir!

Groaning, he tried to open his eyes. The lids barely lifted and his vision spun, he couldn't see.

With all the strength he could muster, the older twin pulled himself to his knees, grabbed his sword, and hurled it forward…

Sending the blade straight through the orc's head.

Brain matter poured over the ground as the creature fell with a thud.

"'Ro…" Elladan whispered brokenly. He couldn't see anything, but held his trembling arms out and feebly crawled forward.

His breath came in shallow gasps as he staggered towards the woods blindly, staying conscious by pure will.

He felt sticks scrape his hands and knees as he got closer. He could feel that his younger brother was nearby, even if he couldn't see him.

Finally, his fingers brushed against cold skin.

Shaking in panic, Elladan laid his hands against his brother's chest, feeling for breath.

Nothing.

The poison had done its task.

But the older twin wasn't about to give up hope.

He gripped Elrohir's hands tightly and held them close, concentrating. He took deep breaths, waiting in silence and fear. Then it enveloped him, abruptly and with horrid force. Pain. Terrible agony rushing through his body. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming and trembled in determination not to break the link. He had to hold on.

His vision was totally dark but it felt like there was a bright light it front of him, blinding him. There was no sound in the forest but his ears felt like someone was wailing in them. He could feel his heart pounding wildly, his mind screaming inwardly.

Suddenly, it felt like a knife had been plunged into his hands. He could feel and hear the flesh ripping and the sound of the blood pouring onto the ground. Bones cracked and fiery anguish shot up his arm.

His eyes flew open and he let go, falling to the ground heavily. He let out a choked sob and trembled, arching his back in pain. Looking down in horror, he saw the condition of his hands. He could see his fingers, shaking in agony, but his palms seemed to only be blood and bones. You could see the muscle through the gaping wounds, and the greenish purple tint that was the toxin racing through his body. The crimson poured out, a large puddle of blood forming on the underbrush.

Through tear-filled, half open eyes, he managed to look at his brother. The younger twin was lying as still as ever, his bandaged hands covered in both his and his brother's blood. He made no movement or sound, no evidence of life in him.

Elladan gasped for air and strained to crawl back next to his twin. He could feel it inside him…he had done what he had tried to. He had taken some of the pain, some of the poison, from his brother. It seemed physically impossible, but it had been done.

But it didn't seem to be enough, it didn't look like it had saved Elrohir.

The older twin shook violently, his body racked with tremors. He could hardly breathe, his throat tight and parched.

Desperately, he reached his arm out. It fell short, but he slowly inched it closer until it reached his twin. Stifling a scream of pain, he grabbed Elrohir's hand.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Legolas screamed brokenly as Lerienion's sword went through his right side, slamming into ribs. He fell to his knees and shivered in determination not to lose awareness.

He looked up at his attacker.

"You are Roneinen's brother…" he whispered.

The blonde elf stared down at him silently and nodded, his sapphire eyes shining with grief. "You killed him."

The prince racked his mind until his finally remembered his battle with the deranged elf and how he had stabbed him. He groaned softly under his breath.

"I did not want to," he apologized softly. "I swear, it was not my intention."

"Then why did you do it?" Lerienion demanded angrily, gripping his sword as if he was about to use it again.

Legolas closed his eyes momentarily, trying to block out the pain from his body. "I was trying to rescue Estel…"

"The human?"

"Aye, the human. The human _child. _One who has no control of what race he is and isn't even old enough to understand the crimes of edain. How could you hold such bitterness against someone so innocent?" Legolas looked over where the boy still lay lifelessly against the tree. "How could you do that to him?!" he demanded.

Lerienion glanced at the body and frowned. "I did nothing to him." He replied quietly.

"What?" The prince asked incredulously.

"I did not harm him. I followed you here, he was already in that condition."

Still trying to figure out what had befallen Estel, Legolas demanded, "Why did you kill the orc attacking me?"

Lerienion shrugged slightly. An odd expression passed over his face...regret?

"I want to say that it was because I wanted to be the one that killed you…" he began.

Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"But to be honest…I don't think that's really why I did it. I think…I think that I just didn't want to see you die. I don't…" his blade fell heavily to the ground. "I don't like seeing people die."

"You killed four elves!" the prince exclaimed.

Lerienion cringed. "It was a quick thing. I released the arrow, and that was that. I barely thought about what I was doing, and Valar I regret it."

"But why did you do it?"

He sighed softly and tears shone in his eyes. "I did it for my little brother. He wanted me to kill Estel because of his hatred of humans. I didn't want to…but I needed to honor my word. I needed to honor him. I know that I will be sentenced to death for this, but life just isn't worth living anymore. I want to be with Roneinen again."

Legolas stared incredulously. "I can't just forgive you for everything you did! My best friends might die because you shot Elladan!"

"I am not asking you to forgive me. I did horrible, heartless things, and I deserve to pay in any way you deem necessary. I don't know what I was thinking, but it is too late to change what is done. I can't kill you for trying to protect your friend, or Estel for being born a human."

The prince locked eyes with him, still forcing away the pain that shot through his side with every breath. How could he trust him?

"You know about revenge, don't you, Legolas?" Lerienion said softly.

"What?" Legolas questioned suspiciously.

"Your life is not a secret, prince," Lerienion told him. "I know what happened to your mother."

"Don't you even-" The prince began, but was cut off.

"No, I beg you, listen to what I have to say." Lerienion said. "I know that when you were a small elfling, your mother took you into the forest for a peaceful walk. Don't look at me like that, everyone in Mirkwood knows this. It was one of the first signs of the spoiling of Greenwood. A small group of orcs attacked and you were forced to watch from a tree your mother's horrific death."

"I am warning you…"

"You were traumatized, you wouldn't speak for months. Then Lord Elrond of Imladris brought the Peredhil twins here. And eventually you softened and became best friends with them. But then…the Lady of Imladris was taken and tortured by orcs, and sailed into the West. Renewed with a thirst for revenge, you three would hunt orcs for years on end. But every time you killed one, you never felt any better, it never brought your mothers back. You would continue though, continue with blind revenge. This is what I did. Less than a day after my brother died in my arms…do you expect me to have been rational? All I knew was that you killed him, and I wanted you to pay. I am sorry."

There was no lie in Lerienion's words. He was not just faking sincerity.

"What did you say your name was?" Legolas asked softly.

"Lerienion," the elf replied.

He didn't know why, and he didn't understand it…but the prince understood his former enemy. And…

And he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I do not hate you for what you did." Legolas finally told him. "I…I forgive you."

A smile touched Lerienion's lips, and brightened his blue eyes also. "Thank you, prince Legolas." He whispered.

Legolas smiled slightly.

Lerienion's smile faltered as he saw the blood on the prince's side. "Oh, Valar, I am so sorry…I…"

"There is nothing to forgive." Legolas insisted.

Lerienion nodded reluctantly but walked up to him and gently eased him to his knees. "Let me look at that wound, my friend, I will see what I can do for it."

"You are hurt yourself." Legolas pointed out, noting the blood stained cloth around his arm. Not doubt from Glorfindel's arrow.

"It is not that bad." Lerienion told him. "You deserve to be rid of pain more than I."

* * *

A throbbing and aching feeling filled his limbs as Estel slowly awoke. Keeping his eyes closed, his racked his mind to figure out what had happened to him.

_He remembered Legolas telling him to stay on the horse as orcs attacked. He had clung tightly to the steed's mane as it raced on._

_Then an orc had appeared from a tree in front of him._

The child groaned under his breath as he tried to recall what had happened next…

_The orc bore something unmistakable. Estel knew immediately what it was._

_He remembered months ago, the orc attack. He remembered watching in horror as a club was brought down on Legolas' back._

_This orc had the same club._

_He had halted the horse in disbelief._

_This was the orc. The beast. The murderer. The creature that had caused him so much pain._

_The orcs that had attacked his father and Erestor were the same ones that had been so close to Imladris._

_And this was their chieftain, the only known orc with that kind of club._

_The club with the poison needed in order to save his brothers' and Legolas' life._

_He knew that he could easily outrun the beast on the swift elven horse, but he didn't._

_While elves rode bareback, there was still a pack on this one. Fumbling quickly through it, he found two hunting knives._

_The orc saw him and raced forward, club raised, for the horse._

_Forcing down panic, Estel had hurled the dagger forward._

_And it hit the beast in the shoulder, but it didn't kill him. It kept running, and before the boy could react, it swung the club brutally at the horse's leg. There was a sickening crunch and the horse cried out loudly in agony._

His eyes closed tighter as recalled the sound of the wounded steed.

_The animal had begun to thrash and flail to get away from the orc, and Estel had been forced to dismount._

_The horse had kept running, for home…leaving one child and a small blade against a large, bloodthirsty orc._

_With a dark snarl, the creature raced forward for the human._

_Estel had ducked and instinctively held his weapon upwards as he closed his eyes and prepared for the worse._

_There was a stomach-turning noise of flesh ripping as the orc ran full-tilt into the hunting knife, slicing a deep and long gash from the middle of its waist to its neck, killing it instantly._

_Estel cringed as blood spurted wildly out of the wound, covering him almost completely in scarlet._

_He had tried to pick up the club, but it was terribly heavy. No matter how hard he tried, he could barely lift it._

_So he ran as fast as he could to find someone. Legolas, his father, anyone._

_But he didn't get very far before his breath could only come in short gasps and his legs felt completely weak._

_He fell uselessly to his knees and swore, not caring that he had been taught not to._

_It was the herbs Roneinen had given him. Even now, they still sapped his energy from him. He had overexerted himself, and now could barely move._

_"I need to get to __Ada__…" he whispered weakly and crawled forward, leaning against a tree and catching his breath._

_But before he could do or say anything else, his mind slipped away into unconsciousness._

And now he lay against that same tree, slowly waking up. He forced his eyes open and waited a moment for his vision to clear.

When it did, he saw a familiar elf not far away. Legolas. And he was hurt!

There was another Firstborn bending over the kneeling prince…

Roneinen.

Memories washed over the child. The cold, lonely darkness of the cellar. The horrible pain of the poison he had inhaled.

This was his chance to get revenge. To show that he wasn't just a weak mortal child who needed everyone else to always come and save him.

The knife he had used on the orc was still in his hand...

Neither elf saw him, focused only on each other. They didn't see the child wake up, let alone stand.

With a deep, shaky breath, Estel focused on all his anger of the pain he'd been caused and raced forward, plunging the dagger in Roneinen's back with all the strength he could muster.

The elf screamed and the boy let go in horror. He had just stabbed an elf, a Firstborn, an immortal.

But that elf deserved to die, didn't he?

* * *

Suddenly, Legolas heard a snap of twigs. Someone was behind Lerienion!

But before he could do anything, his new friend's eyes widened in horror and he cried out, crumpling to his knees.

There was an elven dagger in his back…

And a small, blood covered boy stood behind the body.

"Estel…?" he whispered in disbelief. "I thought you were…" But then it registered. The child had just stabbed Lerienion.

"What have you done?!" he cried, dropping beside the stricken elf.

* * *

That was the _last _thing Estel expected to hear. He didn't understand. Why did it sound like Legolas was upset with him? He had just saved his life, hadn't he?

"Legolas, I…" he began, but the prince wasn't paying attention to him.

* * *

He gently rolled the blonde elf over to look at his back. The knife had hit his spine and practically gone all the way through his body. There was no way to save him.

"Lerienion?" he whispered softly, brushing the shoulder-length golden hair out of the pained face.

* * *

Estel stared incredulously. This wasn't Roneinen?

_'What have I done?!'_

"Oh, Valar, I am so sorry…" he whispered tearfully.

* * *

"Lerienion, can you hear me?" Legolas asked nervously.

The blonde elf nodded weakly.

"I…I don't know how to heal this…" the prince admitted anxiously.

"It is…alright…" Lerienion whispered softly.

A small child knelt beside him, tears rolling freely down his face. "I'm so sorry!" the mortal sobbed. "I thought you were…"

"You're Estel…" the dying immortal managed, to which the boy nodded. "I…I'm sorry, for what my brother caused you, little one…I know, that you'll never understand his reasons, but he…he…I'm…sorry for what happened to you…"

"I forgive him," Estel choked out, surprising himself that he'd said that. "I understand."

Lerienion shivered and his eyelids drooped, his blue eyes clouded and his breaths becoming shallower.

Legolas blinked back tears of regret as he watched the elf fade.

"I'm so sorry…" Estel repeated.

"Really," Lerienion assured. "I am alright…This is what I wanted…I knew that this would happen…I deserve it…"

"For what?" Estel sniffled.

There was a silence. "I shot your brother."

The recollection filled the human's mind, he had watched in fear and horror as Elladan fell off the horse.

"I am sorry…" Lerienion managed. "I am so-"

"I don't blame you." Estel interrupted. He didn't really understand any of what was happening, but he could tell that Lerienion wasn't really a bad person.

The blonde elf smiled weakly and stared at the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Estel nodded slightly. "It's just orc blood." He glanced up at Legolas, and felt horrible when the prince glared at him with unforgiving eyes.

"I am happy." Lerienion said finally, his words barely audible. "I will see Roneinen again, and that's all I ever wanted. I will be with my little brother…I…" he let out a shuddering breath. "I am…happy."

His eyelids closed slowly and he sighed and whispered,

"Thank you,"

He did not move again.

Estel forced his eyes to lock with Legolas'.

"Mellon nin…"

"Leave!" the prince snapped.

Estel recoiled in shock. "But…"

"Leave! Look what you've done!"

The boy choked back a sob. "But he said he was happy! He wanted this!"

"He didn't have to die yet! You killed him!" the prince shouted.

Estel looked at Legolas for a moment, his grey eyes wide with confusion and sadness.

"But I'm sorry…" he whimpered before turning and racing away.

Legolas watched without concern as the boy disappeared from sight, maybe even into orc territory. He deserved it. He had killed Lerienion.

_'Lerienion, who had killed four other elves and shot Elladan!'_

_'But he was only doing it for his brother…'_

_'And Estel only thought he was Roneinen! He had been through so much in that cellar, of course he'd be upset to see his tormenter again!'_

The prince tried desperately to shake the contradicting thoughts from his mind.

_'I shouldn't have said that to him, he's only a child!'_

_'But he deserved it!'_

_'Did he?'_

A violent tremor racked his body and he gasped as his legs gave way and he fell painfully to the dirt beside Lerienion.

_'The poison!'_

_'It's causing me to act this way!'_

_'…'_

_'It is, isn't it?'_

_'…Yes.'_

"Oh no…" he groaned.

His side burned from the stab wound and his back stung like it was burning.

_'The poison is taking control…completely…'_

But that meant that…

Elrohir would be losing his fight against the poison too!

Panic seized him. He had wrongly sent Estel away, and the twins were probably fading at that very moment. He didn't even get to ask Estel why he had gotten off the horse.

A horrible feeling overcame him and he buckled over, retching painfully.

_'This is it… I'm going to die here. All alone. And I deserve it, for everything I've done. Valar, I am so sorry…'_

_'This is it…'_

He closed his eyes and let his mind slip away.

_'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

_TBC! _


	24. Blame

**_THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Only one last chance to get a review response! (winkwink) I soooo love to talk to all my amazing readers, you are the best! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews you've left me, I never thought I'd get that many. You all have encouraged me to keep posting and inspired me to improve my writing, which I know wasn't very good when I started here almost a year ago. You guys all rock, thank you so much and please keep leaving comments! I really do love them!_**

**_Also, I currently have zero ideas or inspiration for my newest story, Hopeless Despair. It would mean so much to me if you could check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks so much!_**

**_I knew that I had to keep my three week deadline but have been so busy! I had a great time at camp but there was no freetime to write there! So pretty please excuse the minor typos I'm sure will be in this chapter, I typed this in about two days so that I could keep my promise! Feel free to tell me the mistakes though, so that I can fix them. Just don't flame or hold in against me. THANKS! :-)_**

**_And try not to jump to any conclusions or get upset with what I've done in this chapter. A lot might change unexpectedly in 25!_**

* * *

**_DeepBlueSomething_******_We'll just see if Legolas forgives him…but will Estel forgive Legolas? As for the poison, all might not be well…Thanks so much for the wonderful review, I hope you will also like this chapter!_

**_Galadriel Evenstar_**_- Thanks for the review! Short and sweet! "OH NO!" - I bet that's what you'll say after you read this chapter too… Hope you like it!_

**_Lord Elrond of Hogwarts_**_- Thank you sooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! Like I said in IM, most people would just review the latest chapter. So thanks soooo much for all the time spent in reviewing for me! It meant a lot! Hehehe, here I am trying to make people feel sorry for Lerienion and you are happy he is dead! LOL! 'Do you want to die talking to yourself?' LMAO! Maybe he won't die…and maybe someone else will… I hope so much that you will also like this chapter and I'm so sorry that it's late. I hope you enjoy it, mellon nin! : )_

**_Arienis_**_- (blushblush) Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you feel bad for Lerienion, I was really trying to portray him as a decent person despite his actions. I hope you aren't too upset with this chapter though… And thanks for wishing my fun at camp, I loved it! I don't think I'm all that great of an author, but fanfiction has definitely made me a better writer than I was before. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

**_Hp-Azn_**_- I am not meaning to give you a heart attack. I just love writing cliffies and seeing how upset people get from them. I have no clue why I like character torture and angst, I guess I get anger bottled up and I get it out in writing. Also, I like writing how the other characters help the injured one. I have no clue why you are asking so many questions, but I don't mind. I just love that you are a faithful reviewer. Thanks so much, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

**_Warrior Elf_**_- LOL! Thanks so much for all the great compliments, I'm blushing like mad here. But everyone might not survive, (cringe) , sorry. Just wait and see. Oh yes, Bush is horrible. I could go on for hours on how much I despise him. But I have to finish this chapter! I hope you like it and hope to hear from you soon! Thanks again, mellon nin._

**_Crazyrabidfangurl01_**_- Amazing?__ Wow, thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you. I am so sorry that I almost made you cry, I'm not trying to. And I am so sorry about your Grandpa. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though. Thanks again for the review!_

**_Kurafoxgirl_******_ LOL, a sadistic author, that's what I am. I could kill 'Leggykins' if I wanted to, though. You'll just have to wait and see if I do. Hehehe, I think I can tell who your favorite character is. I'll try to go slightly easy on the elf prince for you… Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!_

**_A Lurker-_**_ LOL, yay! Someone who is sad about Lerienion! Well, Legolas might die. He does have elven healing, so he can probably survive the stab wound though. You'll just have to wait and see. And no, I'm not going to kill him and bring him back, I promise. Thanks for the compliments and the well wishes for camp, it was lotsa fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**_Elenor_****_ Edhelen_**_- Legolas _could _die if I felt like it, you'll just have to wait and see. I definitely know that the twins are strong, they're my favorite characters. But their mortal blood makes them more susceptible to the poison. I'm not trying to portray them as weak, just wait and see how it ends. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

**_Sielge_**_- Thanks! I hope you also like chapter 24 and I am looking forward to hearing more from you! I really appreciate the review!_

**_Arayelle_****_ Lynn_**_- (cringe) Sorry! I am mean, I admit it. Can you forgive me? I pity whatever elf you chose to kill now. But thanks for the great review!_

**_Kelly Kragen_**_- Yep, I tried to go kinda easy on Lerienion. I actually like the poor guy. My little OC. Oh, I adore horses, I love animals more than people. So trust me, the horse will be alright! Camp was great, thanks for asking! And glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you also like this one! Thanks so much for the review! _

**_Gozilla_******_ Thanks! I'm so glad that you found it exciting! Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like! Thanks so much for the review!_

**_Zammy_**_- I know this isn't soon enough, I'm so sorry. But I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for always reviewing! It means a lot!_

**_Ringmarciel_**_- LOL, I have actually only read a little (Bad Shadowfaxgal! Review more often!), I'll get around to reviewing one of these days. I've seen you review for other people and you just sound like a really cool person! I'm so glad you liked this chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too! I hope to hear more from you! Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! _

**_Kathleen LaCorneille_**_- Wow, thanks so much for the long review! They're the best, they make me feel so wonderful that someone would actually take quite a bit of time to talk to me! I hope that this chapter is good enough for you also! I'm glad you like all the POV, I try to portray how everyone is feeling. Yeah, I love the twins so much and how close they are to each other. Elladan wouldn't think twice before helping Elrohir, they love each other (in a brotherly way) so much! And me too, I would love to have him as a twin. And yes, everyone is making bad choices. It's basically like life, people are constantly making decisions for the wrong decision and horrible things happen because of it. Though Legolas was acting under the influence (sounds like he's on drugs, LOL) of the poison. He regrets what he did to Estel, and the child may not forgive him. Camp was great, thanks for asking! And I do love Estel and Legolas friendship, but this chapter will show some rocky points in the beginning of their friendship. Hopefully they'll get through it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to hear from you again! Thanks so much for the amazing review, mellon nin!_

**_Lady Jaina-_**_ Thanks sooo much! (blushblush) Angst is the best! I don't mind when you r/r, I'm just so glad you enjoy my story! I hope you also like this chapter! Thank you again for the great review!_

**_Joslin_**_- Yep, I'm back from camp and loved it! Thanks for asking! I am so glad you love the story! I hope this chapter came soon enough for you and I hope you like it! Thanks so much for the flattering review, it makes me feel so good! I hope to hear from you again soon!_

**_Melcrazybabe_**_- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You make me feel so good! Yeah, everyone in my story has pretty crappy luck, LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Freddy'sGirl01-_**_ Hello, mellon nin. Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate being told my typos, so I'd like if next time you could actually specify where they are so that I can fix them. Besides, I told you that I wrote it in the car, so to try to not mind the errors. No one's perfect. So anyways, not to sounds snappy, but please either tell me what's wrong or don't say much at all. And thanks for the summary point, I fixed it. And thanks for the compliments. I hope you enjoy this chapter, hope to hear from you again soon. I'll probably see you pretty soon at that horrible thing called S…C…H…O…etc. Horrible waste of our lives…_

**_Lirenel_**_- Sorry, I love cliffies so much! I hope this is soon enough for you, and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf_**_- Graphic (grin), I like that. But my stories aren't nearly as sadistic as yours! (glares) You twin beater… Why are you upset with what I've done after what's happening in Dementia of Love? You erased Elrohir's memory and put Elladan in a coma! Grrr, you know how protective I am of my twins. That's why this chapter is going to seem kinda hypocritical, LOL… Sorry, mellon nin. But I hope you like it! Thanks so much for the wonderful review, good luck with your original writing! I am still working on an illustration, sorry I'm taking so long! You're the best writer on all of fanfiction dot net!_

**_Legolas-Aragorn-R-Hot- _**_Yeah, I felt really guilty about killing my cute little OC. I actually liked the killer, LOL. LYLAS too, mellon nin, thanks for the wonderful review! I hope you like this chapter too! Hope it doesn't make you too sad…_

**_Mornflower_**_- (blushblush) Aw, thanks! I hope you like this chapter! I'm so sorry that you didn't enjoy your camp, I love mine! But I missed wonderful fanfiction… Thanks so much for the flattering review, I hope to hear what you think of this chapter!_

**_Deana_**_- Hehehe, if you consider five days 'fast' and then taking another two weeks to get around to writing the chapter. I'm so busy and such a procrastinator, sorry! Thanks you soooo much for the review, you're one of the best writers on the site! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Blame

* * *

The noise of forest underbrush rustling slowly became audible in the otherwise silent forest. A tall grey mare walked into the small clearing, whinnying sadly and nudging the lifeless body of Lerienion. Nuzzling him gently, she let out a quiet, heart-broken cry.

Her wonderful master was dead.

She stood for a moment, in sorrow and confusion, before walking over to the other elf that was sprawled on the ground. Whickering, she began to rub her nose against his side. The elf moaned softly and turned a little. One ear perking forward, she pawed at him gently and gave a loud neigh, nibbling his shirt.

The elf made no further movements and she snorted in frustration, slamming her muzzle into his chest roughly.

Legolas let out a low groan as he was unwillingly dragged into consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision spinning terribly. He swallowed thickly, a sick feeling in his stomach, as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

Rosse whinnied happily, encouraging him to sit up with soft little shoves.

The prince's hands fumbled about as he tried to recall his surrounds. His fingers brushed against something warm and soft. Fur. He heard a familiar noise and almost immediately identified that who had awoken him was a horse.

Memories bombarded him as his mind began to function properly. Lerienion. Dead. Estel. Gone. Poison.

"No…" he whispered. He had sent Estel away, overcome with anger and confusion from the toxin within. The poor child probably thought he hated him.

The orc. Estel had been attacked by an orc. _'But why had he gotten off of the horse?_' Legolas found himself desperately wishing he had talked to the boy instead of sending him away. What if the human had needed to tell him something important?

_'I have to find him.' _Legolas decided, weakly pulling himself onto the patient horse. He didn't know whose it was, but he trusted that it could help him get to the young mortal.

The horse whickered contentedly and made sure her injured passenger was safely on her back.

"Thank you…" The blonde elf managed, stroking her neck with a trembling hand. His back still burned with pain and he knew that the poison was going to take his life within hours.

She trotted forward without instruction but Legolas did not protest, feebly sitting up to see where they were going.

Within a few minutes, she stopped. The prince looked down to where she had firmly planted her feet.

The dead orc.

He weakly slipped off her back. Stumbling, he grabbed her mane as his legs threatened to give way beneath him.

He curiously walked up to the body and rolled it over slowly with his foot. In its grasp, mostly hidden underneath itself when it collapsed in death, was a large club. Covering the top half were skinny spikes not much taller than a fingernail, coated in a thick dark black liquid.

Legolas felt his back tingling, just by looking at it. This was it. This was the weapon that had caused everything to go wrong. This was the weapon responsible for taking lives of innocent elves in the past few months and causing so much pain for the Peredhil brothers.

This was why Estel had gotten off the horse.

_'I have to get this to Lord Elrond immediately!'_ He thought anxiously. He shakily grabbed the handle and lifted, finding it surprisingly heavy. There was no way Estel would have been able to pick this up.

It all made sense now.

_'What have I done?' _

'_I've made a horrible mistake!'_

Panic surged through the prince as he managed to pick it up and carefully mount the horse, keeping the spiked end far away from his or the animal's body. If Elrohir passed because the antidote was made a few minutes too late, he would never forgive himself.

He kicked the horse's sides and urged her to run as fast as she could in the other direction. To Elrond and the twins.

Fear and adrenaline pumped through him as he hoped desperately that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

His body shaking with sobs, Estel ran blindly through the forest. Legolas hated him, he knew it. Valar, perhaps the prince had never liked him in the first place.

He stumbled over tree roots. He felt so tired…

_'No!' _He screamed at himself. He wasn't going to let himself collapse. Legolas and Elrohir's lives depended on his father getting the club and making the antidote.

_'Maybe I should go back and try to talk to Legolas. He could help me carry it and we could save time!' _

But what if Legolas wouldn't talk to him? Then he would have just wasted more important time.

His lungs strained for air and his sides burned horribly, but he kept running as fast as he could. His legs began to throb. They had occasionally hurt after being broken, but this was the worst. It had only been one break in each leg, but when he walked on them it had made the injury so much more serious.

But he ignored the pain with all his will power and kept going, dearly hoping he was heading in the right direction.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he began to hear distant voices. Elves.

He sped up, breathing a long sigh of relief and slowing down shakily as the party of Firstborn came into view.

"Ada!" he cried weakly.

From somewhere in the crowd, Elrond quickly emerged, racing forward to his youngest son.

"Estel!" he exclaimed, looking frantically over the child's bloody body.

Estel pulled away. "I'm alright," he insisted, still out of breath. "I'm not hurt. I found it, I found the club! I couldn't pick it up, you have to come get it!"

The Imladris Lord motioned for one of the elves to ready a horse. "That is wonderful news to hear, ion nin," he told the boy. "For we have slaughtered every orc in the battle and not one had the club. I believe that it was a one of a kind weapon. Valar, are you blessed to have found it."

The boy smiled faintly.

"Where are your brothers and Legolas?" Elrond asked suddenly, fear taking him.

Estel froze. He couldn't tell his father what he had done to the elf... "We split up when some orcs came after us." He answered tentatively. "I don't know where 'Dan and 'Ro are. The archer…it was Roneinen's brother…" he paused in uncertainty. "Legolas. Legolas killed him. But he got hurt. We have to go back there!" He felt his stomach churn as he hid the complete truth.

The Rivendell Lord nodded as he mounted his horse and motioned for some of the soldiers to come with.

"Can I come?" Estel begged, sensing that he was about to be left behind.

Elrond knew that they needed the boy to tell them where Legolas was, no matter how much safer he would be if he just stayed with Erestor.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly, helping the human up and setting off.

* * *

After riding for about quarter of an hour, Legolas suddenly heard hoofbeats in front of him.

"Lord Elrond!" he gasped incredulously. He hurriedly showed the elder elf the weapon. "I have the club, my lord."

Elrond didn't question whose horse it was and let Thranduil, who had come forward, deal with the injuries. He simply nodded and took the club from the prince, never noticing that Estel was avoiding eye contact with the blonde elf.

"Where are you hurt?" The Mirkwood king asked worriedly, helping his trembling son down from the horse.

Legolas let out a feeble moan and collapsed into his father's arms.

Elrond quickly dismounted and knelt next to the prince as Thranduil gently set him on the ground. He rested his palm on the younger elf's forehead and looked at the wound on his side.

"Stay here with him." He advised Thranduil, knowing that Legolas still had a few hours before the poison took its toll.

He had a horrible feeling that Elrohir didn't have as long.

The elf lord nodded as he stroked his son's hair nervously.

"I will make sure he that he will be alright." Glorfindel said comfortingly as he also dismounted and laid out a blanket for the young prince.

"I do not think the twins are that far away, and it would be better for his health if Legolas is not moved. I will return quickly," Elrond promised. He looked to Estel, who was sitting on the horse and not looking very concerned. "Do you want to stay with Legolas, ion nin?" he asked.

Estel shook his head quickly. "No."

Elrond did not take the time to question his son's response, he simply remounted. About half of the dozen elves went with him, and the rest stayed with the lifeless Legolas.

"Hold on…" Thranduil whispered to his son as the Rivendell Lord rode off.

* * *

Following the hoofprints, Elrond traced his oldest sons' tracks until he reached a small group of dead orcs. He felt worry spike in him as he leapt off his horse and looked around.

"Everyone dismount and search!" he ordered sternly.

Something was very wrong…

Estel slipped off the stallion and headed nervously into the thick trees, praying that his brothers were alright.

He hadn't walked for very long when he froze in horror. There were two bodies lying on the ground in the distance.

Racing forward, he dropped to his knees and screamed as loud as he could for his father.

Elrond was at his side immediately.

"Oh, Valar…Please no…"

His twin sons looked horrible. Bloody and unmoving, it was impossible to even tell if they were breathing.

* * *

Legolas sat up with a choked scream, looking around in panic.

Gentle hands grabbed his shoulders, holding him still.

"Legolas, calm. It is alright."

The prince took deep breaths and looked up at his father as he had several other times in the last few months, injured and confused.

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked immediately. "What happened?"

Thranduil took a deep breath and began. He told his son how he had collapsed shortly after giving Lord Elrond the club. He told him how the Imladris lord had then left to look for the twins. He told him how they were found…barely alive.

Legolas stared in shock. "Where are they? Ada, I have to see them!"

Thranduil shook his head sadly. "Lord Elrond immediately worked on the antidote, giving it to them immediately-"

"Both of them?" The prince interrupted.

The king cringed and kept talking. It was best if Elrond told Legolas what had happened. "It had little effect on them. He then gave the antidote to you, and two weeks have passed. You had me so worried, ion nin. But in the past few days it has been obvious that you would be alright. You no longer have a fever and your wounds have completely healed. The healers are positive this time, you have made a complete recovery." There was obvious relief in his eyes.

"But what about Elrohir?"

Thranduil hesitated. "I think you should go to the healing rooms and talk to Lord Elrond."

Legolas was surprised that his father was allowing him out of his room. He really must have been perfectly healed. He did feel strong and there were no burning feelings of the poison anywhere. He felt fine.

But what about Elrohir? Why wasn't he in the twins' guest room, why was he in a healing room? How bad was he? Why hadn't the antidote worked? Why were both brothers given it?

He stepped out of bed quickly, a little unsteady on his slightly numb legs, and rushed out of the room.

Thranduil sadly watched him leave and sighed, wondering how his son would handle the news.

* * *

Legolas ran out of the room, not caring that he was still only wearing a long white sleeping robe. Fear for his best friends took over him.

He reached the healing rooms and froze in the doorway.

They both lay on a single bed, Elladan's arms wrapped protectively around his brother's trembling body. Both twins' hands were bandaged heavily with white strips of clean cloth, which confused Legolas.

"Lord Elrond, I don't understand," he managed after a moment. "Why are Elladan's-"

The Imladris Lord sighed tiredly from his position next to the bed. "He took some of Elrohir's poison by using their bond. It has made him horribly sick, but Elrohir would not still be breathing if he had not done so. I fear…I fear they will not last much longer."

Legolas felt misery overcome him, staring at his friends. The older twin had a bandage around his torso and crimson could be seen faintly on his side and back. There were also several strips of cloth around his head, covering the horrible gash.

The younger twin simply had a light bandage around his chest to protect the arrow wounds. But he was shivering and choked whimpers escaped him often. His face was taught with pain, mouth open slightly as his breath came in weak, shallow gasps. Elladan's breaths were also feeble and shallow, but slightly smoother than his twin's. His face was strained with obvious pain, and also what seemed like fear. Their skin was sickly pale, lips blue-tinged and eyes tightly shut.

"Oh, Valar…" The prince whispered softly. His best friends. Dying.

He walked forward and gently brushed his fingers across Elladan's outstretched arm, finding it deathly cold.

Elrond glanced at the blonde elf as he pulled the blanket from their waists up to their shoulders and draped another quilt over them, gently rubbing his sons' shoulders to warm them. Grief and hopelessness shone in his eyes.

"They have been like this since we found them." He said softly. "Everything we have tried has been useless. They will not wake, nor will the pain or the poison subdue."

Legolas turned away from them and left the room as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to stay in there.

He made his way to the forest and leaned against a tree, feeling guilt swallow him up. And he stayed there for many more hours.

* * *

Estel's breath shook as he inhaled and tried to keep back tears. He sniffled quietly and rubbed the horse's nose, resting his forehead against hers.

He had gone into the barn for release of the pain he felt in his heart. He had never felt so horrible in his whole life. He honestly wished that he was still in the cellar with Roneinen, as long as everyone else was unharmed. So many people had gotten hurt for him. People had even died because of him…

The mare nickered softly in sympathy, breathing warmly against his shoulder.

The boy stepped off of the crate he'd been standing on to reach the horse. It was Legolas' mount, the one that had gotten so badly hurt by the orc. Her front leg was immobilized by a thick cast, but with elven healing was expected to mend in a few months. Even better, the poison of the club had not affected the animal at all.

He gently stroked her neck before walking over to the other injured steed. It had been the one his brothers were riding when attacked. Her ears perked forward as the child approached and she whickered happily, pawing at the ground. Her back limb was lightly bandaged, but was also unlikely to be permanently damaged. Estel was grateful that with all the death and loss, the innocent loyal animals would be alright.

He patted her flank momentarily before heading past the twins' horses' stalls. The two faithful mounts had remained on the river bank after Elladan and Elrohir left them there until an elf had brought them back to Mirkwood. They were perfectly healthy, but concern shown in their eyes as they raised their heads to look over Estel in hope of seeing their wonderful masters.

"'Dan and 'Ro aren't here," the child whispered sadly and rubbed their muzzles. He tried not to cry again. "I don't know if you'll be able to ever see them again."

The horses whinnied softly and nudged the human as he walked to the final animal.

"Hello, mellon nin." He whispered to the smallest horse.

Hyalma neighed joyously and shifted around in the stall, hoping to go for a ride.

Estel shook his head sadly but slipped onto her anyway, laying down on her back and rubbing her sides softly as he lost himself in thought.

He hadn't gone in to see them yet, he didn't want to see his brothers so weak. They were his role-models, his best friends. He didn't want to see them almost dead.

But he also wanted to be with them so badly. He wanted to help them get better and be with them if…Valar forbid, they passed.

He thought to himself about how much he would rather have his brothers than Legolas. He actually wished that Legolas was lying in bed, dying, as long as Elladan and Elrohir were alright.

All his life he had wanted to be like the twins. He admired them since the day they rescued him from the orc attack, holding him close and telling him that it was going to be alright. They were never quite the best role-model or caretaker a parent would want, letting the child stay up late, feeding him sweets, and teaching him how to trick people. But to Estel, they were perfect.

He had actually sort of wanted to get hurt. He wanted to survive something horrible to be able to be just like Elladan and Elrohir. He wanted to prove that he could go on their hunting trips. While his body was screaming in agony in the clutches of the orcs, his mind believed that it made him like the twins. That he'd be alright in the end, and he'd prove that he could be just as good as an elf.

But it hadn't happened that way. He hadn't proven anything but that he was just a weak little mortal.

And his brothers were paying for it.

It would probably have been better if he had never been adopted by the Peredhils, he thought to himself. He had never caused them anything but trouble. They probably didn't even want him anymore.

He heard elflings giggle outside as they chased each other, climbed trees, and play-fought with their small bows and toy swords. Just completely happy, they'd never experienced any pain or horror in their life. And they'd grow up to be graceful, skilled, beautiful elves. Scarcely aging, never susceptible to sickness, light and agile, brilliant elven glow…

Tears burned his eyes and Estel tried to suppress them. He knew it was selfish and foolish, he knew it was useless to even think about, but Valar how he wished he was an elf. He always had, he had always wanted to fit in with his family. But now the yearning was at its strongest. Perhaps if he was an elf he could have helped his brothers, he could have prevented them from getting hurt. Perhaps Legolas would like him. None of this would have ever happened if he was one of the Firstborn.

Thinking about Legolas, he subconsciously tried to shift the blame off of himself. It was Legolas who had gotten so angry when Lerienion had been killed. If he hadn't sent Estel away, an antidote could have been created sooner. Elladan and Elrohir could have been saved.

Legolas obviously didn't like Estel at all. He would never be friends with a human.

Valar, he had been so foolish in his accusation towards the mortal. Estel felt anger spark within him as he began to hold Legolas responsible for everything. It wasn't the prince's fault that Elrohir had gotten the poison, that had only been an accident. But it was his fault that Elrond didn't get the poison sample in time.

_'This is all Legolas' fault.'_Estel thought to himself as he slid off of Hyalma's back and headed for his bedroom. He spent all of his days there, hopeless, and knowing that he'd never feel happy again. He wouldn't talk to his father or anyone. He hated everything.

* * *

After a few days, Legolas returned inside. He silently got some food from the kitchens and barricaded himself in his bedroom, shrouded in sorrow.

He didn't sleep, nor let his father come in to try to talk to him. This was all his fault, and no one could convince him otherwise.

On the fifth night, his thoughts drifted to those who had already passed.

He walked outside, finding four marked mounds in the dimly lit garden courtyard. The graves of Sila and the three Mirkwood soldiers. Their families had been so crushed when the young elves had been brought home dead.

_'It wasn't right. It should never have happened.'_

Lerienion wouldn't have been a murderer if Roneinen had not wanted him to. And Roneinen never would have gotten so angry with Estel if the mortal hadn't come to Mirkwood. And Legolas had brought him there. So it was his fault that the four noble soldiers had lost their life.

Farther away, in the dark with no decorations or flowers, were two more mounds. The prince walked up to them miserably. He felt so horrible that he had killed Roneinen, and driven Lerienion to do such terrible things.

"I have caused all of this…" he whispered. Valar, he couldn't live with this guilt. Never, in all the trouble he had gotten into, had so many others been hurt. Never had any one else ever died needlessly because of him.

Almost blindly, he walked inside to his bedroom and practically collapsed in fatigue on the soft mattress. He choked back a sob as he leaned against the headboard and pulled the sheet close, worry enveloping him. He prayed so desperately to Valar that his best friends would be alright. If they died, it would be all his fault. His fault that he came to Imladris a year earlier, his fault Estel was taken, his fault Elrohir got the poison from him, his fault he told Estel to leave when he could have helped the boy bring the orc club to Elrond.

He had gotten hurt so many times, but this was it. This had gone too far. He'd give anything to change the past few months.

The prince felt weariness take over him and sighed softly before falling asleep…

_Legolas giggled loudly as his mother gently tickled him and scooped her darling elfling into her arms._

_He snuggled happily into her embrace and laughed._

_Suddenly, her brilliant blue eyes narrowed and worry creased her fair face._

_"Naneth?"__ The small prince asked worriedly, his smile disappearing. "What's wrong, naneth?"_

_The elf queen's eyes were darting back and forth, scanning the dense forest. __Greenwood__ was a safe place, there was never any need for fear. But something felt horribly wrong._

_"Hush, Greenleaf," she whispered softly, pressing a slender finger to his lips._

_The little elfling didn't understand. "Why? What's wrong?" he squirmed uncomfortably to also look around._

_"Legolas!" she hissed sternly, the grip on her son tightening painfully._

_"But-!"__ Before he could utter another word, there was an ear-splitting screech. He whimpered in fear._

_"Valar, no…" She whispered, her voice unusually shaking._

_Tears began to flow from the prince's large blue eyes as she pulled him out of her arms, racing over to a tall tree and kissing his forehead, placing him in the highest branch she could reach._

_"Naneth!" he screamed, trying to get down._

_"Legolas, no!" she ordered, and he froze. "Stay there, my little Greenleaf, stay behind the leaves and don't move, no matter what."_

_There were tears in her eyes, he noticed, something he'd never seen before._

_"I love you, ion nin." She whispered and reached up, gently stroking his shoulder-length blonde hair._

_Then something burst out of the wood, something he'd never seen in his life. It was hideous, much larger than himself, and made horrible sounds. It was followed by a dozen more, their strange colored skin bloody and scarred. Their distorted faces and beady eyes were twisted into large grins, yellow sharp fangs showing. In their hands were large, blood-covered weapons._

_Legolas whimpered softly and inched back against the tree trunk in panic._

_His mother swiftly bent down and drew an elven dagger from her boot, racing forward and stabbing the closest orc easily. _

_Her son watched, frozen, from the branch, as she skillfully fought the beasts back. But she was so outnumbered…_

_Legolas suddenly saw another creature emerge from the trees. It lunged forward with a sword in its grasp._

_He screamed in horror and disbelief as the weapon was hurled right through his mother._

_One of the orcs heard the sound and turned with a hungry growl, heading for the tree the elfling was hidden in._

_With a strangled gasp, the small prince scrambled up the tree, out of the beast's reach. From the safety of the highest branch, he watched, terrified, as the creatures began to kick and scratch the lifeless body. They ripped out her long, gorgeous blonde hair and the sound of her bones snapping echoed through the forest. They began to pull out chunks of flesh…_

_Legolas' broken screams and sobs got louder and louder, his body trembling violently and uncontrollably._

_"Naneth!" he wailed._

_The tree began to shake and he managed to look down, seeing in panic that the orc below had pulled an ax from its belt and was hacking away at the trunk. Legolas watched, paralyzed with fear, as it continued doing so. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. He didn't understand what was happening._

_The plant swayed and a cracking sound was heard. The tree began to lean to one side its pained, defenseless cries rang in the elfling's ears._

_Why was it doing this? The tree was a living thing, with thoughts and feelings. Why was the orc hurting it?_

_There was a snap and Legolas involuntarily let go as the tree fell. He screamed when he hit the ground as pain shot through his body from all places._

_The orc lunged for him and he scrambled to his feet, screaming for his mother as he ran, looking back once more at the mutilated body. It was the last anyone saw of the Lady of __Greenwood_

_The orc grabbed the small elfling roughly, Legolas sobbing and crying as he fell to the hard ground._

_Abruptly, an elven arrow hit the beast's head. It collapsed, releasing the little prince._

_Thranduil quickly took his son in his arms, kneeling and holding him close. The elfling was sobbing and screaming hysterically, his small, frail body shaking frantically. There was blood and dark bruises on his legs and arms, visible through the tattered clothes._

_"Legolas," the king whispered fearfully, hugging his son protectively. "Where is your mother?"_

The Mirkwood prince sat up quickly, short of breath, his eyes darting around the room frantically.

He hadn't had dreams of the event for many years, he had managed to force the disturbing images out of his mind after decades of fear and vengeance.

Trying to catch his breath, Legolas shakily stepped out of his bed. Draping a cloak around his thin frame, he then silently slipped outside again. A gentle night breeze brushed against him and he slowly walked to the forest edge.

He grabbed the branch of the tree nearest to him and delicately pulled himself up, continuing until he was in the highest branch that could still support him. He let out a shuddered sigh and leaned against the trunk, closing his eyes. The leaves smoothly touched his face as they fluttered in the wind.

Legolas laid his hands on the bark as he tried to calm himself. He ran his fingers across the rough skin of the plant and smiled softly at the simple beauty. He had never in his life found anything that matched the splendor of a tree. Opening his eyes slightly, he stared fondly at the many shades of brown and dark green that intertwined on the bark as he caressed the branch slowly.

The trees whispered lovingly to the elf prince and he felt his stress fade slowly.

"Hannon lle," Legolas murmured, barely audibly, as consciousness left him again.

* * *

Legolas was awoken, still tired, as someone rubbed his shoulder. His eyes unclouded and he looked over to where his father sat on the branch next to him. His eyes showed deep grief.

"What's wrong?" the prince asked nervously.

The king quietly motioned for his son to come from the tree.

"You need to go see your friends." Thranduil said softly when they were on the ground. "…They are not going to last much longer."

Legolas froze and took off in a quick sprint. He desperately raced down the hallway…

Something was horribly wrong.

He could tell as soon as he entered the room. It was a far worse feeling than the previous week, when Elladan and Elrohir were terribly ill.

It was heart-wrenching.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. The twins lay on the bed, motionless. He could barely see them draw breath.

His throat tightened and he could hear his heart beating swiftly.

"Lord Elrond…" he whispered weakly.

The Elf Lord's eyes were full of tears as he looked up at the prince, his hand resting on one of their shoulders. He shook his head slowly. "They have all but completely faded. They will only last another hour or so, at the most."

Legolas stared incredulously. "No…" he managed. "No!" His breath hitched and his voice faltered. "I had the poison first! I had it longer!"

"Yours was somewhat lessened when you were given an antidote last autumn. And Elrohir has mortal blood in him, humans being what the toxin was designed to immediately kill. He already had the arrow wounds, which greatly weakened his body. The same condition came over Elladan when he took some of the poison into his body. It barely made a difference to save Elrohir, except to keep him alive a little longer…"

"It's not fair!" Legolas shouted as loud as he could. "I had the poison! _I _was supposed to die! Valar, this shouldn't be happening!"

"Legolas-"

"I SHOULD BE DYING!" He exclaimed. "NOT THEM!"

The Imladris Lord cringed but said nothing more, bowing his head as the younger elf raced out of the room.

Legolas leaned against the wall a few feet from the doorway, his breath coming shakily and tears clouding his vision.

_'This can't be happening…'_

His best friends. They'd be dead any moment…

And it was his fault.

After a brief moment, Legolas remembered the twins' little brother.

Estel. The boy must have heard, where was he? He hadn't spoken with him since he woke up.

Disbelief swirling in his head, the prince made his way to the human's room. A tear rolled down his face when he looked inside.

Estel sat on the bed, his knees curled tight to his chest and arms wrapped around them. His face showed nothing but heartbreak.

"Mellon nin…" Legolas began gently.

The child raised his head, his expression clearly showing that they were not friends. It clearly showed that he held Legolas to blame for what had happened.

"Turo lle doheno nin?" Legolas whispered softly, desperately. _Can you forgive me_

"Nys." Estel replied angrily. His grey eyes were no longer bright with a shine of happiness like they had been when the prince first met him. They were full of hopelessness, sadness, and hatred. _No_

* * *

**_TBC_**

_Only one chapter left! Please please please please review! Maybe enough reviews will make there be a somewhat happy ending? Thanks so much!_


	25. Fighting

_I feel so horrible, I went a day over my three week guarantee! But I do have a reason… One, I had a party at my house yesterday and had no time to update, and the computer was being screwy. Also, on this day, exactly eleven months ago, I submitted the first chapter of this story! So it's like a special almost one year story thing… I promise the sequel will be updated more often! See a preview for at the end of this chapter. Though school and soccer season has started again, so I will be quite busy lately… _

_I've put so much pressure on myself for this chapter. Everyone has said such nice things about this story, I am so afraid that the conclusion will disappoint…_

_This was my first ever fanfiction which I started when I was twelve, and I know it wasn't that great in the beginning. I never thought I'd get so many reviews! They have helped me with ideas and been wonderful encouragement. It feels so great to read what you all thought. Thank you so much to every person who has read this story and even more thanks to those of you who reviewed! I so wanted to make a list of all the great reviewers, but I have run out of time, sorry! I have crammed almost all of the angst ideas into one story, freezing, guilt, evil men, evil elves, OCs, death, near-death, poison, orcs, wargs, spiders, Legolas angst, Estel angst, Elladan angst, Elrohir angst, Legolas-Estel first meeting, dreams, etc… Thanks for not complaining about that. I know that I have constantly had typos and things that were undetailed or didn't make sense, and I thank you all for being forgiving enough not to hold it against me and often point it out so I could fix it. Also, thank you so much to all of you who put me on their author alerts! I am so happy that you want to know when I post! I hope you like my ending! I also wanted to list all your names but ran out of time, sorry!___

_Thanks so much to readers who gave me constructive criticism, suggestions, or pointed out mistakes/things that didn't make sense. I hope I never sounded at all ungrateful to you, because you helped me so much! Thanks! Ainu Laire, Lady Jaina, Gwyn, pendragginink, Arayelle Lynn, and Musicstarlover!_

_Thanks to 'Bub', who introduced me to fanfiction when I had never heard of it. And thanks Freddy'sGirl01, for bringing me camping where I met Bub, LOL._

_Also thanks loads to my great friends on this site who have helped me with Writer's Block or just been awesome to talk to or e-mail: Legolas-Aragorn-R-Hot, Freddy'sGirl01, Warrior Elf, MagickalStar135, Marbienl, Spades, Lady __Nierwen__ Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, and Linuvial Greenleaf. I hope I didn't forget anyone…_

**_Scarecrow_**_- Wow, you spent two days reading my story?! I'm so honored! Thank you so much! And you also like Hopeless Despair? Wow, you're so awesome! Thanks so much for the flattering comments, I'm blushing like mad here! I am so happy that I made the characters as you imagined them! I really hope you like the ending! Thank you again, mellon nin!_

**_IcyLeo_**_- I am so so so so so sorry for such a late update! I know, I am horrible to make everyone wait so long. But school has started, and I have been so busy, not to mention had terrible Writer's Block. Thank you so much for the flattering compliments, though! It makes me feel so wonderful to read your review, I'm so glad that you like this story so much! I hope you're still reading and I hope you like the end! Thanks so much for the great review!_

**_Frodo1512-_**_ Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! This isn't exactly soon, but it was hard for me to even find any time to write this. I am just so busy! Have fun reading! Thanks!_

**_Shauna_**_- It's perfectly alright that you didn't review in a while, I'm just so gad to hear from you again! You snuck out when you weren't supposed to and read my story? That makes me feel so good, LOL! You are great at making predictions! I wonder if you have predicted what will happen in the end! Sorry if it's totally obvious. I am so sorry for the late update, I don't want you to die of suspense! I really hope you like the ending and thanks so much for all the great reviews you've submitted! Thanks!_

**_Freddy'sGirl01-_**_ Yeah, very depressing. Sacrificed Hope has been a great way for me to get all my anger out, via the poor characters, LOL. Thanks so much for the compliments, and thanks for that typo, I hate it when I miss obvious stuff like that! And yeah, I answered your questions in IM. But if you have any more, feel free to ask! Hope you like the ending and the sequel preview! See you at school, that horrid place. Thanks again for the great review, mellon nin!_

**_Elenlor Edhelen_**_- Wow, I'd love to read those unpublished stories! LOL, they sound awesome! I am so glad that you liked this story and really really hope you will like the ending! Thanks so much for the wonderful review!_

**_Kitsune Kida_**_- I am so glad you have loved this story! I hope this wasn't too late of an update. I really hope you enjoy the ending! Yes, there's definitely going to be a sequel. I will never stop writing! I hope you enjoy the preview and I hope to see you at that story! Thanks so much for the wonderful review!_

**_Joslin_****_- _**_Hmm, Estel might not want to forgive Legolas, after everything that happened. But maybe he will! Just scroll down to see, LOL! I'm so sorry for the late update! Thanks so much for the wonderful review, I really hope you like the ending! Thanks!_

**_DeepBlueSomething-_**_ Yep, Estel just made Legolas feel even more horrible, if that was even possible. Just keep reading to see if they forgive each other! Yeah, the twins are worse off than Legolas and the antidote isn't working… I really really hope you like the ending! Thanks so much for the wonderful review!_

**_Hp-Azn_**_- Heehee, I'm so glad that you like my story! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you've left me! They make me feel so good! I really hope you like this ending, I'm so nervous of what people's reaction will be. Thanks again, mellon nin!_

**_Gozilla_**_- Just keep reading to find out if this will have a happy ending. It took me a while to decide if I should or not…I hope you like my decision! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really hope you like this chapter!_

**_Arayelle Lynn_**_- Yeah, no one should be blamed, but if someone has to, it would be Legolas. Just scroll down to see if Estel forgives him! Heehee, Legolas doing something stupid, makes me think of Pirates of the __Caribbean__ with Will always doing something stupid. Hm, never thought about Elrond's Ring, as I don't have a clue what it can do. But I had a certain way I wanted this to end, sorry. I hope you like it! If you really need an elven sacrifice, I guess you can use Legolas, LOL. Thanks so much for the great review, mellon nin! _

**_Frodo's Sweetheart_**_- Aw, you love this story? That makes me feel so great, thank you! Just keep reading to find out if I really do kill the twins and if Estel forgives Legolas. I hope you like how it ends! Thanks so much for the wonderful review!_

**_spanishgoddess86_**_-__ Wow, you read this story in one day? Thanks so much! It makes me feel so good! I love that you are enjoying this story! I really hope that you also like the ending! Thank you again for the great review!_

**_jacquelinestel_**_-__ "Most wonderfully depressing chappie of any story I have ever read"?! Really?! Yay, that makes me feel so awesome! LOL! I love writing angst, but never think that I do it that well. Heehee, I hope your laptop doesn't explode! Mine has been randomly shutting down though, evil machine. I am so glad that you have been enjoying this story and am so honored to get reviews from you! I really hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint! Thanks again for the wonderful review, mellon nin!_

**_Warrior Elf_**_- (Hands you a tissue) Sorry to make you cry, mellon nin. I'm glad you like the angst! I still need to reply to your e-mail! I am such a horrible procrastinator, sorry. Thanks so much for the sweet review and I so hope you like the ending of the story!_

**_ringmarciel_**_-__ Heehee, you must have loads more time than me. Oh, I've done that before, reading the wrong chapter and getting so confused! LOL! You think I will kill the twins? Maybe…but maybe not. Just scroll down to find out! And there's a preview for a sequel too! Thanks so much for the fantastic review, I really hope you like ending!_

**_EnglishMystic_****_-_**_ This wasn't soon, but I really hope you like it anyway! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_a lurker_**_- Um, sorry mellon nin, but you're the only reader so far that wants Legolas dead…LOL, I don't mind, though! Just keep reading to find out if I do! If I don't, I'm sorry. Estel killing Legolas would be quite a dramatic ending… And sorry that this update is so late, but I hope you still enjoy my conclusion! Thanks so much for the wonderful and entertaining review!_

**_Zammy_****_-_**_ The twins could die if I want them to, it's my story…but keep reading to see if I actually do! I hope you like my choice! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Kelly Kragen_**_- Yeah, Estel feels so horrible and doesn't want to think about it possibly being his fault, so is blaming Legolas. And yeah, Estel is far closer to Elladan and Elrohir than Legolas so would much rather lose the Mirkwood Prince than the twins. Heehee, don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. It's okay that you only review this fic, I totally understand being busy. If you like twins though and have a few minutes, though, Hopeless Despair is super short. LOL, I almost never got around to writing this chapter, I never have any time! I am so nervous to see how this chapter compares to the rest of the story, I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thanks so much for the wonderful review, mellon nin!_

**_Pernauriel-_**_ Thanks! I'm so glad that you have enjoyed reading about Legolas and Estel! I hope you also like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_SivanShemesh_**_- I'm so glad you like this story! And don't worry, it's not really ending, 'cause there is a sequel! Thanks so so much for the wonderful compliments, I hope you like the ending! Thanks again, mellon nin!_

**_Lord Elrond of Hogwarts-_**_ But what if Shadow is in a bad mood and just happens to kill the twins off? Just wait and see if I do! They're my favorite characters, but twin angst is so much fun! Jus scroll down to find out if there is a happy ending! Yes, I took three weeks, I'm so sorry. Hey! I like Lerienion! He's not that bad of a guy, just made some bad choices. But to each their own opinion. Thanks so so so much for the fantastic review, I hope you like the ending!_

**_Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot_**_- Aw, puppy eyes! But puppy eyes won't stop me from killing the twins if that's what I choose to do! Heehee, I really hope you like the ending, though… Yeah, Legolas thinks it's all his fault. And if you had to put the blame on somebody, it kinda would be his fault… And Estel is very bitter right now. Thanks for the awesome review, hope you like the conclusion and the preview for a sequel! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_galadriel evenstar_**_- Heehee, just keep reading. The healers and Elrond have tried everything they could so far… Hope you like how it ends! Thanks so much for this review and all the other great reviews you've submitted for this story!_

**_Arienis_**_- (Hands tissue box) I don't know if this chapter will make you cry, but just in case. Heehee, Estel's just so upset, he's a little boy who's been through so much and now his brothers are going to die. He's quite a bit stressed out and taking it out and Legolas, who is also close to having a breakdown. Thanks so much for reviewing and I really hope you like this chapter!_

**_Mornflower_**_- Aw, I almost made you cry? Wow, I'm glad my story is that intense! Don't worry mellon nin, the horses are fine. And there might be somewhat of a happy ending, just keep reading! I hope you like it and thanks again for the wonderful review!_

**_Deana_**_- Hope you like the last chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

**_crazyrabidfangurl01-_**_ Calm down, mellon nin, there might be somewhat of a happy ending, you never know! (hands tissue box over) I don't know if you'll be crying in this chapter, but just in case! Thanks so much for the wonderful review, I really hope you like the end of the story!_

**_Linuvial Greenleaf_**_- I did not kill them yet mellon nin! Don't jump to conclusions, you never know what I might feel like doing at the last minute. There might be a happy ending after all! Doubtful, but there's always a chance! Heehee, Kill Bill. Never seen the second one, but I can see how I commercial might be creepy. It's a very, erm, interesting movie. Lots of blood… LOL, though my fanfictions have loads of blood too. But not that much. Heehee, Legolas and Estel are a little bitter towards each other right now, not exactly the best friends we see in your brilliant stories. (Plays the song 'Why Can't We Be Friends?) Uh-oh, I'm rambling now. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and being such a great friend to talk to! Getting compliments from a famous writer like you always makes me feel so great! Hannon lle, mellon nin!_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fighting**

* * *

Legolas stared at the poor child with unbelievable regret and sorrow. When he had met the boy, shyly hiding behind Elrohir, his bright grey-blue eyes had sparkled with eagerness and innocence. He was jubilant and so willing to go on a fun ride with the elf prince.

But he would never be that way again. He had lost all the joys and wonder of childhood. He was jaded, cynical, and scarred for life. He no longer bore the childlike wonder of the wide world. He would never play-fight with toy weapons or chatter on about fighting 'mean ugly orcs'. He would never be the same.

_'A child should _never _have to experience what Estel has…'_

"Estel…" he whispered softly.

"Leave me alone." The boy hissed, not lifting his head. "Go away."

"Estel please listen to me." Legolas pleaded. "I did not mean to send you away like that, I did not mean what I said. The poison was controlling me and I did not know what I was doing…"

"You wouldn't have had the poison if you had only told someone about it earlier!" Estel snapped.

"I was doing it because I didn't want to be a bother! I almost got you killed, I didn't want to harm your family even more! I know it was foolish-"

"It wasn't foolish!" The human cried, turning to face the prince. "It was far more than that! It was idiotic! It was brainless!" His voice was choked with tears.

Legolas leaned against the closed door and bowed his head. "I know." He said softly. "I know…"

Estel didn't respond at first. "Do you think 'Dan and 'Ro will be alright?" he managed through tears. "I heard that you and them have gotten hurt loads of times but you're always alright even when everyone says you won't be…"

Legolas felt a flicker of hope spark within him. It was true, they always did make it. Against the odds, defying what seemed possible.

But it just didn't seem that way this time. This time, it just seemed…

"I don't know, Estel." He whispered weakly. "Your father said…I just really don't know. I…" he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "I want with all my heart for them to be alright, but I just really don't see how that could happen…"

There was silence for a moment. "Did you know that last week, I turned eight years old?" Estel asked.

Legolas hesitated before shaking his head. Elves didn't really celebrate one's day of birth because the Firstborn had so many. But to mortals, he had heard that they were quite important.

Tears were once again welling up in the child's eyes and he took a deep, trembling breath. "'Dan and 'Ro promised to take me on a week-long horseback ride when I turned eight. Every year, they've always done something special for me. They got me a bow, a sword…they…" he let out a shuddered sob and closed his eyes, tears leaking out. "Legolas," he whispered. "What you're saying is…Is that I'm never going to see them again, am I?"

The prince didn't respond, but stayed quiet and desolate.

The boy bowed his head again, resting it against his knees, and let out a soft whimper.

"Why are you so upset?" Legolas suddenly exclaimed. He couldn't hold it in, everything was just overwhelming him. "You knew them for _eight _years?! Less than a decade! They've been my best friends for centuries!"

Estel looked up, his expression not mad, but miserable and distraught. "Just because I'm not an elf like you doesn't mean I can't get close to someone! Just because I don't live that long doesn't mean anything! It's only been a short time to you, but to me they've been the only brothers, the only friends, I've ever had in my life! The only ones who would protect me when all the other elves treated me like dirt! I don't care how much you deny it, Legolas, I know that you think of me as inferior! You pity my race so you felt the need to protect me! You didn't want me hurt because Elladan and Elrohir were depending on you to protect me and you failed them!"

"It was not my fault what happened to you!!" Legolas cried desperately, though inside he knew it was.

"Oh, really?" The child alleged. He lost it, he lost control. "Was it not your choice where we went for our ride, right into orc territory? Did you not just watch as the orcs beat me? Did you not bring me to a forest full of spiders? Do you honestly not regret leaving me alone in that room for Roneinen to get to me? Do you think that it wasn't your fault that he took me to that cellar? Do you not regret finding me too late? Don't you think that it was indeed your fault that my brothers were left to fight off almost a hundred orcs by themselves? Do you not think that everything happening is your fault?! Do you-"

"BE QUIET!" Legolas hollered, grabbing the nearest item to him, a vase, and hurling it against the wall. He stepped forward, fists clenched, causing Estel to scramble backwards in fear.

"I know that this is all my fault!" The prince shouted as loud as he could manage. "I know that if I had told someone about the poison, everything would be fine right now! Do you want me to just die right now, Estel?! Would that make you feel better? Would that fix anything?"

Estel whimpered and slipped off the bed, staggering into the corner of the room.

"I've done everything wrong, Estel, I know that! Valar, you know that I didn't want any of this to happen! What do you want me to do? I feel guilty enough, I wish with all my heart that I could take their pain away in exchange for my own life! But I can't!"

The child slid to the ground, his face petrified.

"Do you know why I wasn't there when you woke up?" Legolas snapped. "Because I never wanted to see you again, I never wanted you to be hurt again! But, as you said, I failed! I failed at everything I tried, I failed everyone! I have seven deaths on my conscious right now, eating away at me! And soon to be nine! My best friends! If they die, Estel, don't expect any comfort from me, because I will not be here at all! I am not going to let myself live if they die because of my mistakes!"

"Why did you lie to me?" Estel managed softly.

"What?"

"You told me you'd be my best friend. You told me you'd never leave. Why didn't you just tell me right when we met that you didn't want to be my friend?"

"You are right…" Legolas told him. "I didn't want to be your friend. And yes, because of your race. But not for the reason you think. I did not want to get close to you because I didn't want to have to deal with losing you in what would seem like an extremely short time. At first, I tried to ignore it. I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to be your friend. But as I grew closer to you, at the same time I wanted to never see you again. I do not want to have a mortal as a friend and deal with the grief when you pass."

"Can't you just give me a chance?" Estel whimpered. "Am I not worth a bit of pain? Wouldn't you still want a few decades or so of a great friendship with sorrow in the end?" He took a pause before continuing daringly. "Are you afraid of loss? Are you a coward?"

Legolas froze in disbelief. A coward? Was not wanting to experience pain cowardly? His mind drifted to his mother's gruesome death. Was it wrong to not want to experience something like that again?

He was quiet for a long while. Then he locked his sight with the boy, his blue eyes showing nothing but despair. "Maybe it would have worked," he whispered. "Maybe we could have been friends. Maybe we could have even been best friends. But that's not going to happen… It can't. There have been too many losses. Elladan and Elrohir are going to die, and you're going to grow up wondering what could have happened if I hadn't made the horrible decisions I did. And you are never going to see me again." He turned and left the room, Estel never seeing the tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Elrond closed his eyes in anguish. After his wife left, the twins had been so crushed. Elladan and Elrohir left for orc hunts constantly. They had been so miserable.

But ever so slowly, they returned to normal. They knew that they'd see their mother again some day. They were the only joy left in the Imladris lord's life. They were full of mischief and fun and always getting into trouble. They were the symbol of young happiness.

After all they'd been through, they couldn't leave, not now.

And he knew that if one left, both would. Their bond was far too strong to allow one to continue through life without the other.

He was full of regret. If he hadn't allowed the twins to leave a month ago, they never would have gotten so hurt. The antidote might have still gotten to Elrohir in time, and Elladan would be perfectly healthy to urge his brother to hold on.

But that hadn't happened. His two treasured sons lay dying.

He gently gripped one of Elrohir's limp, bandaged hands. But he knew that there was nothing he could do. Over the past three weeks he had forced all of his energy into them. The healers worked day and night to keep the twins alive. There was only so much they could do.

The twins had been through so much in their lives. They had gotten so many broken bones, poisoned so many times. And no matter what the healers believed, or the records of what elves had survived in the past, they always made it through. Sometimes easily, sometimes suffering for many months.

They could make it through this also…

He hoped.

Their breaths were so slow now, their skin so cold. And they lacked any movement, contrary to earlier in the week when they were writhing in pain.

He let out a shaky breath, watching helplessly.

His thoughts drifted to poor young Estel. The small human he loved as a son. Valar, the boy would never last without his older brothers.

And Legolas. The guilt the prince must be suffering…

With his free hand, he gently stroked Elladan's cool forehead, absently adjusting the bandage.

And he waited.

Suddenly, he felt it. Watching, frightened, he saw the twins' breath shudder, and their chests go still. He waited for them to rise again, but they didn't.

* * *

Pure darkness.

Elrohir had rarely experienced total darkness, for his elven glow always surrounded him, giving him a sense of protection and security. It was frightening when he first became aware of his surroundings in this strange world. The world the poison had created in his head, a world that was filled with the feeling of death.

He couldn't see anything, and was afraid to move from where he sat to feel around for any object nearby. He was too weak to even stand. He knew that this wasn't a real place, but he knew that there was a real chance that he would never get out of it.

And it was cold. So cold. He shivered violently, his teeth chattering. He had also rarely felt cold, as it didn't affect elves. But this world was so frigid, he could hardy move.

He was so exhausted, but didn't fall asleep. He had no idea how long he'd been in this horrible place. Once in a while he had tried to count the seconds that passed and add them into minutes, but soon lost count. It had been many days, he knew that much.

And he was only getting weaker. After being there for a short time, he involuntarily laid down on the ground, too tired to sit upright. And yet he found no sweet release of sleep, he could only lay there in loneliness.

He was so alone. He couldn't recall a time that he'd been away from Elladan for so long. Horrible worry ate away at him as he remembered that his twin had gotten hurt by the orcs. He tried to force down the terrible possibility that his brother could have died in the battle. He couldn't feel their link at all, but tried to tell himself that it was because he was so trapped in unconsciousness.

For now neither his hands nor arrow wounds hurt, he was just so tired. But he knew that if he woke up, there would be horrid pain. He tried so hard, but he couldn't fight back the darkness or cold.

He wasn't about to let go. Not while he still had strength, not while Elladan might be waiting for him to wake up.

"'Dan…" he whispered for what seemed like the thousandth time. He shut his eyes tightly but couldn't tell the difference from when they were open. It was still dark.

He felt colder now, if that was even possible. He felt so faded, so alone. He wanted his brother so badly.

He let out a slow sigh, and involuntarily felt awareness disappear as his spirit left.

But a sharp jerk made him gasp loudly. Pain. For the first time in the toxin's horrible universe, he felt pain. Valar, how horribly it hurt.

Looking around, he found himself still in the darkness and cold. Something had brought him back. Something wouldn't let his spirit drift.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling inside of him. A warm, comforting spark. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on it, trying to make it last. He was so afraid that it would flicker and disappear.

He almost screamed in fear as something grabbed him. Afraid of what it might be… Death's grasp.

But it wasn't. They were soft hands, gently pulling him up into a sitting position by his shoulders.

Elrohir opened his eyes slowly, focusing on a faint glow just inches from him.

"'Dan?" he gasped.

Elladan smiled warmly, but his face was taught with lines of worry and exhaustion. Elrohir threw his arms around his twin and hugged him close, filled with incredible relief.

The older twin laughed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother.

"How is it that you're here?" Elrohir asked him after getting over the shock and happiness. "Are you hurt? What happened in the orc battle?"

Elladan paused for a moment before pulling out of the embrace. "I wasn't hurt that badly in the battle…" he lied. "But after it, when I found you…you weren't moving." There were tears in his eyes. "You looked…dead. I was so scared. I…" He trailed off.

Elrohir waited, then his grey eyes widened. "You didn't!" he cried.

Elladan cast his eyes downward. "I took some of your poison." He confirmed softly.

The younger twin stared. "But…" he whispered in denial. "No…"

"It's alright-" Elladan tried to comfort him.

"No it's not!" Elrohir shouted, feeling exhaustion take over him as he yelled. "I don't want you hurt because of me! Why'd you do that?!"

The older twin cringed. "You know why, brother. You know that I can't watch you suffer. I can't lose you."

Elrohir knew that. He knew that he would have done the same. But still…he didn't want Elladan hurt.

He let out a soft noise like a whimper. "So you're trapped also?" he assumed.

Elladan half-shrugged. "Sort of. I've been trying to get to you for so long now. You faded much further than me, and I've been following you. I'm trying to get you back. You almost left, just a little while ago."

"I can't help it." The younger twin whispered. "I'm trying so hard, 'Dan, really I am. But, but it's just not working…"

"Listen, 'Ro." Elladan told him. "I'm stronger than you right now. I'm not as cold or tired, and I still have my glow. But since I've been trying to get to you, I've put my body in the same condition as you. If we don't get out of here now…we're lost forever."

"How do we get back?" Elrohir asked. He'd been trying ever since he got here with no success!

The elder twin sighed. "I'm not sure. But we have to. Legolas must be blaming himself, and I don't even want to think about what this must be doing to Estel. Just concentrate, just focus with all your heart on waking up. Fight the poison. Fight it." He took his brother's hand in his.

Elrohir nodded silently and closed his eyes as his twin did. As he had before, he willed his spirit to return to the real world, he urged his body to wake up. But nothing was happening.

Then he felt his link with Elladan strengthen, something else pulling him.

He let out a cry as his hands suddenly enveloped with pain and heard Elladan gasp beside him.

Elrohir felt his awareness dim, he couldn't concentrate any longer. He was so tired, and agony was ripping through his body. He released Elladan's hand and felt his soul drift.

* * *

This was it. They had passed. Still and motionless…

A tear rolled down Elrond's face as he stared at his son's bodies.

Elrohir suddenly jerked and sat upright, his eyes tightly closed, a heart-breaking scream escaping his mouth.

Elrond quickly grabbed his son's shoulders, both unbelievably relieved and horribly afraid.

The younger twin's eyes flew open, the grey orbs stunned and pained. The cry died on his lips and he looked around frantically. "'Dan?" he sobbed brokenly, trembling.

At the same time, Elladan was turning on the bed, moaning weakly. He opened his eyes slightly, groaning at the pain in his body.

Elrohir shuddered, looking like he was going to collapse again.

The Imladris lord gently eased his secondborn to lie back down gently. "Valar, you frightened me," He whispered, smiling in relief. His sons had done it. At the last minute, they beat the poison's grasp.

Elrohir whimpered softly.

The older twin managed a shaky smile. "I told you it would hurt," he mumbled.

His brother mirrored the grin weakly. "Thank you," he breathed. He knew that it was Elladan who had brought him back.

"You won the fight." Elladan told him softly. "You beat it."

"Ion nin," Elrond said gently to Elrohir, who he could tell was the worst off of his sons. He poured a light-colored liquid into a glass and held it to the younger twin's mouth. Elrohir swallowed it without protest, and sank back against the pillows with a faint sigh, closing his eyes.

Elladan draped his arm over his brother as Elrohir lost consciousness and fell into a normal dream world.

"What happened, Ada?" The older twin asked. "How long have we been asleep? Is everything alright?"

Elrond helped his son also take a drink from the glass, then set it on the bedside table. "You were found with your brother in the forest, barely alive, three weeks ago. I had an antidote made almost immediately, but it didn't affect you. Within a week, Legolas' poison had clearly left his body, but you and Elrohir were showing no signs of healing. You only got worse. Many times the healers and I had to stabilize you two when the poison took control. You gave me quite a scare…again."

"Thank you, Ada." Elladan managed. He could see how tired his father looked, it was clear that everyone had made a great effort to save him and Elrohir.

He glanced down at his brother, who was oblivious to the conversation. His breaths came slow and smooth, a small smile on his face as he slept peacefully. Elladan grinned at him before his eyelids involuntarily fluttered shut and he sighed softly, also falling asleep.

Elrond smiled down at his sons, absolute relief flooding through him. He whispered a silent thank you to the Valar before kissing each of his son's brows and standing up.

Everyone most certainly would want to hear that the brothers were alright.

* * *

Legolas froze in the middle of the hallway and felt his throat tighten. Confusion took him…that sounded like one of the twins!

He didn't know what to think. He felt his heart race and his breath quicken, horrible thoughts overwhelming him.

Seeing Elrond open their door, he immediately rushed up to him.

"Lord Elrond," he began shakily. "What's happening? Are they alright?"

The elf lord smiled warmly. "As has happened so many times in the past, they have defied what I, and everyone else, believed would happen. Fear not, Legolas. They are asleep, but you may go in and see them."

Legolas nodded in disbelief as he entered the room and walked up to his friends. They were silent and still, but the room held a much calmer, soothing feeling. He sat down at the chair and tried to calm his adrenaline.

_'Thank you…' _He thought. _'Thank you _so_ much…'_

Elladan shifted slightly and his eyes opened a crack, looking at the prince tiredly.

"Legolas?" he whispered weakly, blinking a few times and stifling a yawn. He desperately wanted more sleep, but hadn't seen his friend in such a long time.

The blonde elf didn't say anything, feeling tears burn his eyes.

The older twin glanced over at Elrohir, who was still sleeping, and sat up a bit.

"Hello, mellon nin." He said, his voice tired but cheerful. "How are you? Ada said that you are free from the poison?"

"Yes." Legolas managed softly.

"Good… Is something wrong?" Elladan asked, concerned.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I… I was just really worried."

"About us?"

"Yes. Elrond…he said you were going to die."

Elladan grinned broadly. "Mellon nin, you know how many times that has been said. It never happens!"

"But it was different this time." Legolas whispered. "It was my fault, and it really looked like you weren't going to make it. You went through so much pain…"

"Legolas, don't blame yourself!" Elladan admonished. "It's over now, just forget about it."

The prince just bowed his head sadly. "Estel is very scared about you two." He told him.

Elladan's grey eyes widened in concern. "I have to see him!" he exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

"NO!" Legolas cried, causing the older twin to jump at the volume. "You can't get out of bed!"

He rolled his eyes. "As if you never have, Legolas?"

"Please don't." The blonde elf pleaded. "Please, I don't want you hurt again."

"Alright…" Elladan agreed slowly. He could tell that the prince was really shaken up over what had happened, though he wasn't sure why. As a threesome, they had gotten into all sorts of battles and gotten hurt so often, and Legolas rarely seemed so troubled. "Could you bring Estel here? I don't want him to be needlessly worrying."

Legolas froze. Estel probably wouldn't speak to him. But he couldn't tell Elladan that! "Alright," he answered slowly, standing up.

"Thank you." The older twin told him as he reached the doorframe.

Legolas smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered as he left.

* * *

The prince softly knocked on Estel's door. He could hear the child crying softly inside.

"Estel," he called. "Come to the healing room, your brothers want to see you."

There was total silence, and then he could hear footsteps towards the door.

Legolas turned quickly and headed down the hallway, back to his room.

* * *

Estel reached the healing room, running as fast as he could through the doorway.

"Little one, it's great to see you." Elladan happily told him.

"'DAN!" Estel yelled, racing forward and throwing himself onto the bed, into his oldest brother's arms.

Elladan groaned inwardly as his wounds were pressed against, yet said nothing. Elrohir, however, felt his twin's pain and opened his eyes slowly.

"Estel!" he exclaimed softly, sitting up. "How are you, little brother?"

The child had tears in his eyes as he clung to Elladan, shaking as he suppressed sobs.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"I was so scared!" The boy whimpered, closing his eyes tightly and nuzzling against Elladan's long dark hair. "I thought you were going to leave me!"

"Shh," Elladan soothed. "It's alright, we're not going anywhere."

Estel cried softly, hugging his brother close. "I was scared." He repeated. "I missed you so so so much!"

Elladan laughed lightly, trying to return the tight hug without putting pressure on his hands. Then a thought struck him, remembering how long his father said they'd been asleep for. He glanced at Elrohir, who was thinking the same thing.

"I am sorry we didn't get to go on the ride with you." The younger twin sighed.

"It's alright." Estel whispered, inwardly glad that they had even remembered. He closed his eyes tightly and savored Elladan's grasp.

"We will do it later, when 'Ro and I feel better, alright?" The elder brother told him.

"Thank you." The boy mumbled, barely coherent. "…I missed you."

Elladan gently wrapped the little human in one of the many blankets and set him comfortably in the chair beside the bed. Estel sighed softly, fast asleep.

The older twin turned to Elrohir, who looked extremely weak. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, and really sore." His twin admitted with a yawn. "You?"

"Same." Elladan answered.

"Legolas and Estel are very depressed," The older twin noted. "We frightened them a lot."

Elrohir grinned. "Then I think we should cheer them up."

Elladan nodded and lay back against the pillows next to his twin. His eyelids felt heavy, his limbs tingled with weariness, and his hands were burning painfully. He was sure that Elrohir felt even worse.

"I am glad you are alright, 'Ro," he whispered quietly, though his twin was already asleep again. He lightly set his hand over his brother's and felt his mind dim.

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly. Legolas rarely visited the twins, as his guilt still hurt him badly. Though he was so relived that they had made it, he wanted to embrace them and tell them that they were his best friends and he never wanted to come so close to losing them again.

But he never did.

Estel, on the other hand, rarely left the room. He never wanted to leave his beloved brothers' sides. Though he never said much, there was obviously something bothering him.

Elladan and Elrohir were asleep for most of the fifteen days, still horribly drained from the toxin. They were tired and weak, and their hands were still terribly damaged. When they awoke, once every few days, they always begged and pleaded to get out of bed. They were never allowed to. 

They scarcely seemed affected by their near-death experience, unlike everyone else close to them.

* * *

Legolas sighed softly as he slipped on his long green robes for the Feast of Tuilë that evening. He heard that the twins would be allowed to leave their rooms that day and attend the meal. Elladan had gotten his hands unwrapped the day before, but Elrohir's would likely be handicapped for up to two more months. Both twins' hands would be tender and painful for a very long time.

The prince braided the side of his long hair without even thinking about it, his trained fingers moving in the same way as they did so often.

He turned abruptly when he felt someone enter the room.

"You are worried about your friends, Greenleaf," came the calm, familiar voice.

"Ays, Ada." Legolas said softly, setting down the comb.

"You do not want to see the human boy." Thranduil continued.

Legolas sighed, agitated. "Again, yes." He answered.

"I do not understand why, ion nin." The king told his son. "A few months ago, you two were so close."

"Recent events have made a friendship difficult." Legolas hissed.

Thranduil sighed sadly.

The prince ignored him, absently fingering the folds of his outfit. "I hate these clothes." He muttered.

The older elf smiled and set his hand on his son's shoulder. "And I believe you are forgetting something…"

With an exasperated sigh, Legolas took the thin silver circlet off of the desk and set it over his head. "I don't like it." He mumbled again.

"You stopped complaining about your royal attire centuries ago, Legolas." Thranduil remarked. "Something else is bothering you. I'm your father, ion nin, I can tell."

"It's nothing, really." Legolas replied.

"Elladan and Elrohir will be well." Thranduil assured him. "They will probably be playing pranks again any day now."

Legolas shook his head with a small smile. "I doubt it, Ada."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir stood in the doorway of the kitchens. A young, fair-haired elf maiden walked out, carrying a stack of plates to the dinning room.

"My lady," Elladan announced, grinning charmingly. "May I help you with those?"

She looked up at him uncertainly, an unsure frown touching her lips. "M-my lord," she whispered. "Nay, this is my job. You are injured, I need no help."

"I am perfectly fine," The older twin assured. "Our father is very protective over us right now, and we are bored. I would love to help you carry something, really."

The she-elf blushed, and shifted her feet. She stared into the Peredhil's sparkling grey eyes and giggled. "Alright," she managed. "There's a stack of silverware in the kitchen."

"Thank you so much, my lady." Elladan told her kindly.

She nodded and continued off with a shy smile.

Elladan glanced at his brother.

"Perfect." Elrohir said with a bright smile. "Have fun."

His twin grinned and headed into the room.

* * *

That night, Elladan pulled the chair out for his brother as they sat down for the Feast of Tuilë. Elrohir nodded gratefully.

Estel slipped into his chair silently between the older twin and his father.

"Are you alright?" His oldest brother asked, seeing how forlorn the boy looked, even more than the past couple weeks.

The mortal nodded quickly, managing a slight smile.

The twins looked nervously at each other. Estel knew that they were almost fully healed, so what was the matter?

"Estel," Elrohir whispered, leaning over so no one else could hear. "I am sorry that it is going to be a while before our ride, but do you want to see something funny?"

The boy looked at him quizzically and nodded.

The younger twin pointed over discreetly to where Legolas was sitting near the front of the table, next to Thranduil. The young blonde elf looked depressed and quiet, picking up his fork and absently poking at the food on his plate.

"Keep watching…" Elladan told him.

Estel stared for a while…

The prince stopped touching the food and set his hand on the table, his face became confused as he shook the silverware slightly.

The boy gasped. It was stuck to him!

Legolas flushed and set his hands in his lap, obviously trying to pry the utensil off of his fingers. He glanced over at the Peredhil twins and was not surprised to see them looking down, shaking as they obviously tried to stifle their laughter.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil asked, glancing at his son.

The prince hid his hands further under the table, out of sight of his father, face growing even redder. "Yes, Ada," he managed. "I'm fine."

After a few minutes, he was sure that it would become suspicious that he was not eating. Slowly, looking around fearfully for someone who might see his problem, he continued to eat his dinner, never once setting down his fork.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir greeted Legolas at his bedroom doorway with bright smiles after the feast.

"Eat well?" They asked together.

Legolas glared. "This is not funny." He hissed, his right hand hidden in the folds of his robe.

"Lighten up, mellon nin." Elladan laughed.

"It will come off in less than half an hour." Elrohir finished.

The prince sighed and a slight smile involuntarily touched his lips.

But Valar, the twins acted like nothing had happened!

_'Is that a bad thing…? Is it not good for them to just get over it and on with their life? Why can't I do that?'_

"Legolas…" Elrohir asked softly, seeing the far-away look in his friend's eyes. "Are you alright?"

The prince shook his head slightly. "No…" he answered.

The twins glanced nervously at each other.

"What?" Elladan questioned.

"I just can't let this go." Legolas said softly. "I just can't pretend like nothing happened!"

"Why not?" Elrohir inquired. "We're going to be alright, you're alright, and Estel is alright. The pain is over, we can move on."

"But we were not the only ones harmed!" the blonde elf exclaimed. "Seven elves are dead! Kaemin, a loyal messenger that I knew for many decades. Sila, a young elf with so much to give to the world. And three brave soldiers that served Mirkwood in unfaltering dedication. I can't just forget that they are dead because of my choices!"

The Peredhil brothers cringed at his words. It was true, this was definitely worse than any of their other 'adventures'. There had never been such casualties.

"But…" Elladan whispered. "There's nothing you can do about it now. I know that it was horrible, everyone does. But you cannot change what happened. Lives are lost all the time, and every one is special and important. They may not be here any longer but they are happy, somewhere. No one benefits if you spend the rest of your life regretting the past. Let it go, mellon nin."

Elrohir lightly set his bandaged hand on the prince's shoulder. "Please, Legolas."

Legolas let out a long sigh. He knew that it would be hard to forget, but the twins were right. He was only harming himself and those around him by regretting things that couldn't be changed. "Alright…"

"And," Elladan added. "Please talk to Estel. You are angry with each other because you both were confused and afraid. But everything is alright now, there is nothing more to fear. After the warg battle, I saw how concerned you were for him. When we met you by that cellar, I could see how worried you were. And I know that he looks up to you. You could be great friends."

"I don't think so." Legolas said, shaking his head. "Your brother hates me!"

"He does not!" Elrohir quickly reprimanded. "Just talk to him."

The prince looked into his friends' eyes and sighed again. "How is it that you two can always convince me to do something? You say the same thing as everyone else, but you two…just make sense."

Elladan and Elrohir just laughed.

* * *

The twins led Legolas to where Estel had already gone to his room, the prince managing to pull the silverware off his fingers on the way. Elladan softly knocked on the door, then opened it without waiting for a response.

The boy was lying on his back on the bed, looking tired and worn-out. His little golden circlet his father had gotten for him lay discarded at his feet, the long flowing fabric of his small elfling robes draped carelessly about him.

"'Dan, 'Ro?" he asked, turning over slowly to look at his visitors. He saw Legolas and visibly cringed.

The three walked up, the prince trailing behind slightly, and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Estel," Legolas whispered softly. "I'm sorry for everything I've done and said. I'm sorry I allowed you to go through pain, and I'm sorry that I caused your brothers to be poisoned. I am sorry for ever making you feel like being a human was a bad thing. I'm sorry for making false promises. I'm so sorry you got hurt…"

"_I'm_ so sorry!" Estel interrupted, tears suddenly rolling down his face.

Elladan stifled a snicker at all the apologies, but no one noticed.

"What for?" Legolas asked incredulously.

The child sniffled. "I-I…I wanted you to have gotten hurt instead of the twins. I made you feel bad…"

Legolas wiped the tears out of the boy's eyes. "It is alright, little one," he assured. "It just shows how much you love your brothers."

"I made you feel bad." The child repeated.

"It's alright." Legolas repeated. "It's alright."

Estel snuggled closer to the elf prince. "I don't mind." He whispered. "Like 'Dan and 'Ro said, it's all over now."

Legolas' brow furrowed. "You can just forget everything that happened?"

"Yeah." The child responded simply. "Everybody's happy now."

The prince stared at him for a while. It seemed that perhaps Estel was hiding what he truly felt, pretending that it was all over. Inside, he probably was still scared of the Mirkwood elves and going anywhere that might have spiders or orcs. He probably still resented Legolas for causing Elladan and Elrohir pain. He definitely had had his childhood shattered. His hope gone.

And Legolas felt the same way. He still felt so guilty for Estel getting hurt by the orcs and Roneinen, and for the twins coming so close to leaving Middle Earth forever. He still had the deaths in his mind, regret eating away at him. He still didn't want to get close to Estel and then lose him. He would never be the same. He would always remember the words that were said.

But he had let it go, or at least try to, pretend to. He would force the memories to the back of his mind and simply focus only on making the time he had left as wonderful as it could be.

"Are _you_ happy, Legolas?" Estel asked after the elf was quiet for a while.

Legolas smiled, looking genuine. "Yes, yes I am now."

Estel grinned, then hesitated. "Legolas…" he began.

"What?"

The boy looked nervous as he continued. "Do you still want to be my friend? Even though I'm going to die before you?"

"Of course." Legolas answered immediately, hugging the child close. "Of course." It would cause him pain, he was sure of it, but it _was _worth it to experience a great friendship…

Estel smiled brightly, looking surprisingly as he had when Legolas told him, many months ago, that they would go on a ride while the twins were gone. His grey-blue eyes glowing with happiness…

Legolas stood up, holding the boy close. He glanced at the twins, who were looking delighted.

"Hannon lle," he whispered.

* * *

A Firstborn walked slowly through the Halls of Mandos. He glanced around, his bright blue eyes obviously searching for something.

Finally, a form appeared in the distance. An expression crossed his face for a moment, of brief reluctance and sadness at seeing another dead. Then it broadened into a wide smile of recognition and he raced forward.

Roneinen threw his arms around his brother, his best friend.

"I missed you, little brother." Lerienion whispered fondly, stroking his sibling's soft blonde hair and hugging him close.

A choked whimper escaped the smaller elf as he closed his eyes tightly, resting his forehead against his brother's chest. "I'm so sorry…" he sobbed quietly. "Leri, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing! I can barely remember it! Brother, I was so horrible…"

"Shh," The elder brother reprimanded. "You were sick, little brother. Your mind was ill and it was not your fault. I should have seen it, Ron, when Ada died. I should have seen that you were too little to accept it. 'Twas not your fault you did those things."

"I made you kill!" he cried.

Lerienion felt guilt sting his heart. "You did not, little one." He whispered. "It was all my choice. It was wrong, what I did, but it is too late to change now. None of this was your fault."

Roneinen shook his head weakly. "I still feel so awful…" he mumbled. "I can't remember why I did it. I was so wrong…"

"It's over now," Lerienion whispered. "Forget about it, little brother. We're together now."

The younger brother sighed tearfully and nodded. Lerienion felt his heart warm looking at his sibling's face. Roneinen's eyes were no longer clouded with horrible grief and thirst for vengeance. His face was no longer pale and tired. He was once again just a fair young elf, smiling up at his brother.

"Let's go see Ada and Naneth," Roneinen said finally, gesturing into the distance.

Lerienion nodded happily, draping an arm around his little brother as they walked away. Finally calm, finally content, finally together. For the first time since their father's death, for the first time since they had been small elflings, they were happy again.

"Thank you Estel," he whispered softly.

He sighed and added to those who he had taken the lives of, "I'm so sorry."

Behind him, yet out of sight, stood a small group of elves. Kaemin, Sila, and three Mirkwood soldiers. They had all left behind a family, whom they missed with all their heart. But they had also been reunited with other friends that they never believed they would see again. Calm and forgiving, the five friends watched with smiles on their faces as the two brothers walked away. Through the haze, they could faintly make out a pair of taller elves greeting them in a tight embrace.

None of them had lost their life, just gained a new one.

They smiled in happiness at the family now finally reunited.

It had all happened for a reason. Even if it was not yet clear exactly why they had left Middle Earth, they understood. The two brothers' family was together now, as Fate meant them to be.

And the friends smiled at each other as they too walked away.

Looking down at their former home, they did not feel homesick or sad. They grinned down at four beings.

Two inseparable elves that brought joy wherever they went, their spirits so strong, linked together forever.

An elf prince of unbelievable kindness and loyalty, yet deep sorrow and suffering that he suppressed painfully.

And a small boy with a future beyond his most imaginative dreams.

It was clear that there were great things in the future for Legolas and Estel. There would definitely be more hard times, and undoubtedly more wrong choices that they'd regret with all their heart. But through time, a strong friendship would be formed. The elf prince and human child would grow to be friends. Perhaps even best friends.

And of course, Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't let them have their adventures by themselves. The four might even form a bond so close, it wouldn't be able to be broken…

Even by death.

**_The End of 'Sacrificed Hope'_**

****

_Yeah yeah, a mostly happy ending.__ I really hope you liked it! Sorry if it was too unbelievable or mushy, but I just didn't feel like killing any main character in this story. But look out in my next one… Please don't get the impression that I'm going to be one of those people that makes the characters go through so much and always get out of it alright. Just keep reading my stories, I won't always be as nice as I was in this one… _****

**

* * *

**

**Preview for '_Dream's Deadly Allure'_**

* * *

Legolas rested his face in his hands, trying to control the sobs threatening to overcome him, swallowing the lump in his throat repeatedly.

_'Oh Valar…Valar, what have I done? Why is this happening? What if I was wrong in my choice? What if…'_

Five years ago, he had blamed himself for the terrible incident in which his best friends had almost died. Everyone had tried to convince him at that time that it wasn't his fault, just a horrible twist of Fate. In the end, everything had been resolved.

But now, there was no way to take this back. No way to take back what he had done.

And it had not been an accident.

He shuddered as he remembered his friend's pained cry as he fell to the ground.

He cringed as he remembered the other Peredhil's horrified expression and cold grey orbs when it was found out what had happened to his brother.

Legolas had made the choice. He had known what he was doing, and felt no regret when it was over. He believed that doing that one thing would solve everything else.

But now, doubt was creeping over him. He felt like he had made a horrible mistake…

He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his face.

Suddenly, the door opened. He sat up and stared into the unforgiving eyes of the Imladris lord. His breath hitched and he could feel his heart racing in horror.

He didn't have to even wait for Elrond to talk. He could tell immediately that the healers had failed…one of the sons of Elrond was dead.

At the Prince of Mirkwood's hand.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_PLEASE review! I know that there are people out there that have been reading this story but never left one. I hope I'm not sounding greedy, it's just that I really want to see what you all have thought of it! Just a short little anonymous comment would be fine! I will respond to them all in the first chapter of 'Dream's Deadly Allure'. And even if you don't review, I still love you all for taking your time to read my story! Thanks so much!_

_Thanks,_

_Peace and Love, _

Shadowfaxgal


End file.
